Vacation of the Year
by lightangel333
Summary: This fanfic is a mix of Bleach, Inuyasha and a couple OCs. The two groups end up in feudal Japan with two American girls who were on vacation in Japan. There is some language, fighting, and some romance in it. It's kind of random. Let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1: Two Silly American Girls

"You're such a pain in my ass," Ichigo glared at Rukia as they entered Karakura High's rival school.

Rukia glared at him, "We're here to support Tatsuki, so be nice."

"I can't wait to see what this volleyball is!" Rangiku squealed with excitement.

Uryu pushed his glasses to his nose, "It's just a bunch of girls hitting a ball over a net. There's nothing very exciting about it."

"If it's not that exciting, why did you come?" Renji raised his brow at Uryu. Chad glanced at him from the corners of his eyes.

"Simple, I'm here to support Orihime's best friend in her second favorite sport."

"You remembered!" Orihime's eyes shined with joy.

"It's hard to not know since Karate is all she ever does in her spare time. And after a kick in the stomach it's hard to forget." Uryu rubbed the spot where Tatsuki had kicked him a few weeks back.

Renji and Ichigo started snickering. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"She's so sorry about that incident Uryu," Orihime said. "She didn't know it was you who was in that clown outfit."

"Yes, I know… but still she has a lot of power in those legs."

"Uryu got owned by a female!" Renji busted out in laughter as the group took their seats in the bleachers. Ichigo flung his bag off of his shoulder as he sat down.

"Hey, Renji?"

"What?" He looked at Rukia who had a devilish look in her eyes.

"Don't forget the time when we were in the Academy."

Renji scratched his head, "What time are you talking about?"

Rukia grinned, "The time I gave you a black eye, broken arm, and all those bruises for scaring the crap out of me when I was in the spring bathing."

Renji's face turned red.

Ichigo started laughing uncontrollably, "Ha ha ha! You got beat up by Rukia!"

Renji glared at Ichigo, "Oh yeah?! I'm not the only one to get beat up by her!"

"Oh shut up already!" Toshiro glared at Ichigo and Renji who were about to attack each other.

"Fine," Renji seemed unsatisfied. Ichigo crossed his arms and looked solemn.

* * *

"Ash are you sure you know where you're going?" Jalynn looked scared as they wandered the streets of Karakura Town.

"To be honest. No." Ashley just kept walking as Jalynn stopped and stared at her friend.

"What?! You mean we're lost in a foreign country in some town!" Jalynn started to panic.

"Oh calm down. Excuse me, sir?" Ashley stopped an older gentleman who was walking in the opposite direction they were headed.

He smiled and his wrinkles gathered all around his face, "Why hello."

"Hi, umm… Can you tell my friend and me where we can find the nearest restroom?" Ashley smiled at him.

The gentleman cocked his head and raised his right brow at the two young women in front of him. The female speaking to him had blonde hair with red highlights. It was cut just above her shoulders. She was tall, too. The other female had an extreme bob haircut that had layers. It had blue highlights. She was shorter than the other female, and looked like she was about ready to pee herself because she looked so uncomfortable. "In that building right there." He pointed at the school that was across the street.

Jalynn looked at the huge building as Ashley said her thank you to the man. "Ash, this doesn't look like the train station to me."

Ashley sweat dropped as she looked at the school with Jalynn. "Huh… I must have said the wrong thing. Ah well. Let's go see what's going on." She headed to the double doors.

"Wait! Isn't this a school?" Jalynn ran and caught up with her.

"I think so. But there are a lot of vehicles here and I hear cheering. So there must be some sort of game going on. Maybe it's basketball."

Jalynn groaned, "I hate being lost."

"At least it's with me and not that dude over there," she pointed at a black haired guy who grabbed some chicks butt. She slapped him as a silvery haired teen started yelling at him.

* * *

"Miroku! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku grinned, "No. My dear Sango will always have me." He flattered his eye lashes at her.

"You are such a pervert!"

"Oh dear Sango," he went to grab her butt again. Inuyasha punched his gut.

"Quit it Miroku. We have to go inside now. You have to behave yourself! No grabbing anyone!" Inuyasha yelled at him vehemently.

Sango glared at the butt grabber, "If I even see you glance at a girl's butt, you're dead once the game is over."

Miroku sweat dropped. "Eh?"

"Now shut up. We have to go watch Kagome play." Inuyasha headed to the doors with Sango and Miroku on his trail.

He saw two girls staring at them.

Miroku glanced at Ashley's boobs. Sango hit his head. "Ow!"

"Keep your eyes to yourself," she threatened.

"It wasn't her butt though!"

"So?"

They went inside the school while the two girls stood at the doors.

* * *

Jalynn's eyes grew, "True." They entered the school when the doors shut behind the strangers. They found out there was a volleyball game going on. "Finally! Some American cultural diffusion!"

"…Are you okay?" Ashley stared at Jalynn as if she were infected with a contagious disease.

"Yes. Why?"

"Erm…No reason…"

The two friends entered the gym just before the game started. "Where are we going to sit?" Jalynn scanned the bleachers for some seats. "Hey, that perverted guy is here with that lady and silver haired dude." She pointed her eyes in their direction.

Ashley looked at where they were sitting and got an evil thought. She headed in their direction.

"Uh… where are you going?"

"Come on." She tugged Jalynn along as she got closer to the guy.

"Oh no… Ash. Don't!" Jalynn's face started to turn red as they got to the same level as the perverted guy.

"Excuse me, would you like some more cheese with your banana?" Ashley fluttered her eye lashes.

* * *

Renji stared at the blonde haired girl with red highlights who was some what in front of him. He turned to Ichigo, "Did she just ask what I think she asked?" Ichigo nodded as they both sweat dropped.

The girl with the funky haircut with blue highlights slapped her forehead, hard. Toshiro looked at her as she shook her head too. Then she said something in a strange language

* * *

Jalynn said in English, "Ash, you just asked him if he would like some more cheese with his banana."

Ashley sweat dropped as Jalynn said in Japanese, "Sorry sir, my friend meant to ask you, are these seats taken?"

"Oh. Umm. No. They're not taken." The guy sounded unsure of his own answer. Ashley sat down next to him as Jalynn sat next to the stairs. She took off her black and white checkered backpack that had an ice dragon patch on it and put it between her legs.

* * *

Toshiro cocked his head as the girl in front of him put her backpack between her legs, "I didn't know girls liked dragons."

Rangiku looked at her Captain as he made that remark, "Some are into those things. Other's, like me, prefer hearts and butterflies!" She smiled.

"Yes, I know." He tapped the girls shoulder.

* * *

Jalynn turned around and faced a spiky, white haired boy.

"I like your backpack. The dragon on it is a really neat touch," He smiled slightly.

Jalynn smiled, "Green!"

* * *

"Uh…" Toshiro sweat dropped.

Renji tried to hold back a laugh as he eaves dropped. He nudged Ichigo and he listened into the small conversation as well.

* * *

Ashley turned to her friend, "Jay, you just said green."

Jalynn's face went red, again, as she replied, "I did?"

Ashley nodded.

"Crap!" Jalynn said.

"So, you remember crap but not thanks?"

Jalynn pierced her lips together and narrowed her eyes at the factorial question.

* * *

Ichigo started to chuckle and Renji shook his head with a grin on his face. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"My friend meant thanks, by the way." The blond head stated to Toshiro. He nodded.

"Those two speak horrible Japanese," Renji muttered to himself,

Chad glanced at Renji, "That's because they aren't from Japan."

Renji looked at him, "How do you know?"

"They have an English accent, so they're pry from America."

Orihime looked at the two funky colored haired girls in front of Toshiro and Rangiku. They seemed like nice girls to her.

* * *

Jalynn sighed, "Tell me again why Leanna and Dirk aren't here?"

"Dirk isn't because he was sick the day before and the day we left. He didn't want to ruin the vacation by being ill the whole time. And Leanna isn't here because of her mom. You know how she is."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Miroku glanced at Sango who looked angry. He had a red hand print on his left cheek.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked angry too.

"Am I the only one out of us enjoying the day?"

Sango glared at him, "If you would've kept your hands to yourself and kept your eyes off of certain areas, I'd be happy."

"Sango, the day that happens would be the day he died," Inuyasha craned his neck. "There she is. Her coach is just putting her in the game."

"It's about time," Miroku remarked.

"Woo! Go Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Kagome looked around and saw her three friends and waved before she served the volleyball.

"Wow. I didn't know she could hit a ball so well…" Miroku said shocked.

"Perv."

"What?!" He looked at Sango, innocence all over his face.

* * *

Rangiku looked bored, "Volleyball isn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"Oh quit your complaining. I'm not having the best time either, Rangiku." Toshiro looked bored.

"Hey! I know, how about we go shopping!"

Toshiro sweat dropped, "How about not."

Rangiku sighed.

"Oh come on, volleyball isn't that bad. I mean the girls are in skirts and they're hitting a ball…" Renji's eyes sparkled as he looked at the dozen females on the court.

"Renji, you are such a pervert," Rukia stuck her tongue out of her mouth as if she was puking.

"What can I say, I'm a guy who likes pretty girls."

"Go Tatsuki!" Orihime suddenly yelled, making Uryu jump.

"Wow… I didn't know you got this much into games."

Orihime blushed, "Only when Tatsuki is playing."

Uryu nodded.

"How much longer till the game is over? I'm getting bored," Ichigo complained.

"Oh shut up. It could be worse." Rukia glared at him.

* * *

"Hey Ash, do you know what the score is?"

Ashley looked at the score board, "Uh… No."

"My butt hurts from sitting. And my legs are cramping up. I think I'm going to go outside and stretch."

"Don't leave by yourself."

"Well, come with me then," Jalynn stood up and grabbed her bag.

Ashley got up and followed her down the stairs.

* * *

Miroku looked at the two girls get up and leave. The shorter girl was wearing black pants that made her butt look nice. Her shirt was also black and she had a super low cut, black and white stripped short sleeved jacket over it. The taller girl was wearing a pair of shorts that a little baggy on her. She had a low cut, skin hugging plaid noodle strap shirt on. Her boobs looked big in it.

"Ahem."

Miroku sweat dropped as he turned to Sango. "Uh… I umm…"

"Save it," she looked away from him and watched Kagome hit the ball over the net.

"Miroku, you need to get a life," Inuyasha said.

"I have a life, and Sango is the one in it."

"In your dreams buddy."

* * *

"Those three in front of us are so annoying," Ichigo glared at the back of their heads.

"Ichigo, be nice. They pry think you're annoying too," Uryu said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Oh shut up Quincy."

"SSR." Uryu shot back at him.

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound like I'm a Nazi."

"Will you two shut up?" Toshiro glared over at them.

* * *

Ashley stepped outside and felt a slight breeze. Jalynn ran into the door, and then pulled it open.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head.

"You're a dork."

Jalynn stretched a little bit and realized that there were three really huge black figures in the street. They had white masks on with pointy noses. "Those are some creepy decorations." She looked at the ground and saw a lady bug.

Ashley looked at them too. Her eyes grew as one looked down at them, "Uh… Jay?"

Jalynn looked at her, "Huh?"

"I don't think they're decorations…" her face was terrified.

Jalynn looked at the figure. It was looking at them, "Holy-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jalynn and Ashley were swallowed up by the menos grande.

* * *

"Tatsuki is really good at this game. She's been in the whole time," Rangiku watched as Tatsuki hit the ball and scored.

"Yeah, she's the top player!" Orihime smiled.

Toshiro squirmed.

"Are you okay Captain?"

"Yes… I just had a strange feeling come over me," he answered.

"Stupid Ichigo, always leaves me at home, but not this time. This time I was smart and hid in his bag. Now I can be with my dear Rukia." Kon quietly unzipped Ichigo's bag and popped his head out. He drowned out a scream by covering his mouth when he realized he was by some guys butt. As fast as he could, he got out of the bag and hid under Ichigo's legs, but made sure Ichigo didn't know he was there. Kon looked around and saw all the women. His eyes shined as he looked down at the court. There he saw a girl with long black hair and bangs. She had a nice rack. Kon smiled as he devised a plan.

* * *

"Kagome is very good." Sango watched her friend hit the ball. "I wonder if she'll teach me how to play."

"Hmm.. maybe she could teach all of us and when she's not in our area we could play when we're bored," Miroku grinned at the thought of seeing Sango in a skirt.

"What ever you're thinking, get it out of your mind, Miroku," Sango glared at him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha felt something hit him as it went flying into the air.

Kon flew through the air in a superman pose as he fell right into Kagome's arms.

Kagome looked at the stuffed animal that she assumed was the volleyball at first. "What the?"

Kon blissfully stared at the big breasts as the whistle sounded from the sidelines to call a time out.

Kagome saw a shiny object that was inside the stuffed animal, "A jewel shard?"

Inuyasha glared down at the thing in Kagome's arms. "Alright that's it I have had enough of this game!" He leaped down the bleachers and pulled out Tetsussiga as Kon snuggled up to Kagome's breasts.

Kagome screamed "It's moving!" She threw the stuffed animal away from her as if it were a demon.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji looked towards the door where the two silly girls who couldn't speak Japanese went and then they heard the scream. They turned their attention toward the silver haired guy and the little creature on the floor in front of them.

Ichigo and Rukia yell "Kon!"

Renji giggled and snorted "Now we're getting some action."

Inuyasha stared down the animal "I'm going to cut you in half demon."

Kon watched his life flash before his eyes and sweat dropped thinking 'The price you pay for being close to beauty.' The sword clanged on the spot Kon was at as he ran away.

"Get back here you little pip squeak!" He sliced again chasing the stuffed animal all over the court.

Rukia glared at Kon "Do we even want to try saving him?"

Uryu shook his head, "Not in the least."

Rangiku blinked, "You know I don't think we can honestly leave something like Kon in the human world like this, even if he is s perv. What if the humans discover the pill?"

Toshiro nodded, "Your right we cannot let this be discovered. Ichigo go get Kon."

"ME!?" said Ichigo "Why do I have to do it?"

Toshiro glared at him, "Because you're the one who brought him here."

"I did not!" claimed Ichigo

Chad looked at Ichigo "Well someone is going to have to stop that guy from slaughtering him."

They all looked at the poor helpless Kon being chased by the maniac as he sliced through the net with his sword.

The ground started to shake and all of a sudden the soul reaper's phones started going crazy. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed. Screams were heard around the gym as other citizens started panicking from the sudden earth quake.

Toshiro looked at Rangiku "Ready?"

Rangiku nodded as they both escaped their gigai's and ended up in their Soul reaper forms. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo imitated them.

Chad took their still forms over his shoulders and lugged them outside. Curious and fearful eyes were on all of the teens.

* * *

Inuyasha's little enemy had disappeared and he saw that Kagome had fallen onto the floor.

"Inuyasha," cried Miroku "I feel a demonic presence."

Sango and Miroku joined the other two on the floor and Sango helped Kagome up.

"We have to see what's going on," Kagome demanded.

"Right," Sango headed towards the doors, the others on her heels.

"Who the hell are they!?" Inuyasha watched as a woman with huge boobs, a orange haired guy, a red haired guy with tattoos, a short girl and a white haired boy run unnaturally fast past them.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders as they burst out the doors.

* * *

"Three menos grandes!?" Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

Rukia gasped at the sight of them, "How did we not feel their spiritual pressure?"

Ichigo was annoyed, "I don't know!"

"Well, I call that ugly one on the right!" Renji jumped to slice its head open when suddenly something hit him. "What the hell?!" He realized it was an oversized boomerang. He slammed into the ground

"Renji, stop sleeping around!" Ichigo was annoyed.

"Gah! I could go for a triple grande burrito right now." He got back up.

Orihime looked at Renji, "Uh… are you okay?"

* * *

Miroku examined the strange scene in front of him. There were three ugly, tall figures in the street. The teens that had passed them a few seconds back were trying to attack them for some odd reason. Sango was randomly throwing her boomerang at the red haired guy with tattoos. Inuyasha was running wildly at one of the tall ugly things. "Hmm.. this is very int-" He saw a small orange figure in the corner of his eye. "Inuyasha! I found the thing that attacked Kagome!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and saw where Miroku was pointing to. It was over by a pile of bodies, "You demon!" He ran towards Kon.

* * *

"AH!" Kon screamed as he saw the crazy guy running at him. "Please have it be quick and painless!" He hid under Rukia's gigai's body and looked at the sky. "Eek!" What he saw was a huge mouth that engulfed him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and sweat dropped.

Toshiro saw that the menos grande on the left had suddenly swept down upon his and the other's gigai's, "Damn!"

Rangiku looked at to where her captain was looking, "Hey! Where'd our gigai's go?"

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as the same menos grande lunged at her.

"Orihime!" Uryu ran to her to try to get her out of the way. His hand was on her arm when suddenly everything was black.

"Uryu! Orihime!" Ichigo panicked.

"Inuyasha! It ate two people!" Kagome was scared at this point.

"Wait. What are they doing?" Toshiro realized that the menos grandes were encircling them. "It's a trap!"

Inuyasha looked at the short boy that was backed up against him, "You're very observant."

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed as the menos grande that ate Orihime and Uryu opened its mouth.

Everyone screamed as it closed them all in the clutches of its jaw.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change in Time

"AAAAHH!!" They were falling in darkness. Then suddenly the group of teens landed on level ground. There was brightness in the sky.

"Ow!" Jalynn complained as the boy with short spiky, white hair face planted against her torso.

"Ouch! Geez did I get hit by a dump truck!" Ashley said that as something hit her hard in the gut.

"My head…" Kagome sat up and realized she was sitting on a really buff looking guy that had dark skin. "OH! I'm so sorry!" She immediately stood up.

Sango shoved herself off of the boy she landed on, "I'm sorry for falling on you."

"No need for apologies," Uryu said as he rubbed his arm and sat up.

Sango looked around, "MIROKU!!!"

Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Why, hello there." Miroku took his face out of Rangiku's over sized breasts and grinned at her.

"Eh…" Rangiku sweat dropped.

"You pervert!" Sango tackled Miroku off of Rangiku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was mortified to see a pretty orange haired girl with big boobs lying across his chest.

"Uh…" Inuyasha sweat dropped as Orihime sat up and rubbed her head.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell hard into the ground.

"Eek! Get off of me!"

"Ah! It's one of the horrible Japanese speaking girls!" Renji threw himself off of Ashley.

"Ew! I smell like sweat and blood now," Ashley almost gagged.

Toshiro pushed himself on his knees and looked at the person he had landed on. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" Jalynn shut her eyes as her mind spun, "I don't know."

"Ichigo! Get off of me! I can't breath!" Rukia slapped his face

"Ow! That hurt!"

"That was the point," Rukia shoved him off of her.

"Where are we?" Toshirou looked around. They were on a plain that had really shabby looking grass. There were patches of yellow every now and then. To their right he could see mountains that touched the clouds. To their left he made out a forest that was packed with trees.

Kagome calmed down as she realized they were in feudal Japan. Then she realized that the other people there were from her time, not Inuyasha's. She was shocked, "Uh… How were they able to get here?"

"Who?" Inuyasha scrambled up to see who she was talking about.

"Well, it seems to me that the creature which ate us had a time warp in it just like your well Kagome."

Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"What? Do I have something in my nose?" he started picking it.

"Uh. No you idiot. We were just surprised because that actually sounded logical at this point." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so you four are familiar with this place?" Toshiro asked as Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all got up and looked around.

"Yeah we're familiar with this place. We live here!" Inuyasha was fusing.

"So where exactly are we then?" Renji was short tempered by now as well.

Inuyasha was about to burst when Sango shoved him aside and took over, "You're in feudal Japan."

The soul reapers and four humans sweat dropped.

Ichigo groaned, "Are you freaking serious?"

Miroku got offended at him for doubting Sango's knowledge, "No she's not kidding you nitwit."

Ashley quietly crawled over to Jalynn as the two groups started talking more about where they were and how they ended up at this place, "You okay?" she poked Jalynn's side.

"My tummy… Oh God I think I have to puke." Jalynn rolled onto her side to face Ashley. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Ashley fell backwards as her friend suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked up and saw why she was screaming. She started screaming as well.

There, out of no where, appeared a giant creature that looked like a centipede on steroids. It had two heads and massive pincers. It looked down at the two girls who were screaming and attacked them.

"Will you two over there shut up?!" Renji was annoyed as him and the silver haired guy yelled at each other for no reason.

"This isn't going to get us any where," Rukia shook her head. "RENJI!" she grabbed his hair and he whimpered.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! They're just as confused as we are, maybe more." Kagome shoved him and he ended up running into the female with the unnatural sized boobs.

"Ew! You pervert! Get away from me!" Rangiku punched him in the face.

Miroku snickered at him.

"Why are you laughing!? That's not funny!" Inuyasha shoved Miroku who went tumbling onto the orange haired girl.

"EH! I'm so sorry miss," he got up off of her.

"Hey! Leave her alone you sick-o," Ichigo ran over to them.

Sango went to stop Ichigo from doing anything to Miroku, but a girl a little shorter than her was in her way.

"Stay out of this fight. Trust me," Rukia stated to Sango.

"Get out of my way shorty," Sango was about to go around her when the girl suddenly grabbed her elbow and flung her to the ground.

"SHORTY?!" Her eyes were blazing.

Suddenly everyone was in the fight, except for Chad. He stood there watching as Uryu went to defend Orihime as well. While everyone was yelling, he distinctly heard that the two females, which sucked at speaking Japanese, were still screaming. He decided to see why. When he turned around, he panicked.

There was a creature that looked like a hollow. It had the two girls in its pincers and its two heads were trying to get them into their mouths.

"HELP!"

"AH!! MAKE IT STOP!"

Jalynn's feet were placed on its lips as she tried to not get eaten. She spread her legs open even further as the mouth widened.

Ashley had her legs spread open as well. She was scratching and pulling at the pincer that was trying so hard to shove her into the monster's mouth. She wanted to make sure Jalynn was all right, but she couldn't.

Jalynn yelled, "I thought heaven wasn't suppose to be scary!" She was pulled away from the mouth just briefly and then she was back to trying to not get eaten.

Ashley heard what Jalynn said and dread came over her, "Oh my gosh! I think we're in hell!"

Both of them stopped squirming as the information sat in. They both sweat dropped.

"But I don't want to be in hell!" Jalynn started bursting in hysteria and tears as the creature continued to try to eat them.

Chad looked at the group that was fighting, "Uh… guys?" he tried to get their attention. It didn't work. He sighed as his right arm formed into his strength, "I guess it's up to me." He looked at the creature and gathered energy around him. When he had enough, he went in for the punch.

Chad ran forward at the creature, his hand glowing blue from the energy that was collected. "AH!" he punched the creature. It had no impact on it. Chad panicked as the pincer with the blond haired girl swept down and hit him. He went flying into the air.

Ashley watched as he landed on the group of fighting people. "Well maybe now they can help us!"

"What the hell! Chad what are you doing?" Ichigo glared at him for disturbing his argument. Everyone was staring at Chad.

Chad simply pointed in front of him. Everyone looked in the direction at where he was pointing and sweat dropped.

"LET ME GO!!!" Ashley was biting the creature.

"GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Jalynn was still in hysteria as the creature started shaking her like a rag doll.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsussiga, "You demon!"

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu, "You are the ugliest hollow I've ever seen!"

Inuyasha and Ichigo both ran at the creature, but they ended up running into each other.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled

"Me?! What about you?!"

Rukia decided to ignore the two guys and pulled out her zanpaktou as well. She started flash stepping towards it when suddenly a huge object hit her. She flew backwards, "What the heck?!" She realized it was a huge boomerang.

"Hey! Get out of my way shorty!" Sango grabbed her weapon, but as she did so, Rukia lunged at her.

"Stop calling me short!"

Orihime was at Chad's side, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just landed a little hard, that's all." She nodded as he stayed on the ground.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and was about ready to pull out her sword when a lion stuffed animal was suddenly thrown at her, "KON!" she panicked.

"Why you!" Kon hadn't realized he landed on the goddess as he ran towards the culprit who had thrown him. Rangiku sweat dropped as she saw a small fox like creature attack Kon. She looked harder and saw a small cat like animal with two tails watching the crowd of fighting people. She was confused.

"You shouldn't have called me short!" Rukia had Sango's hair.

Uryu sighed and got an arrow ready. He aimed at one of the creatures heads and fired an arrow. Suddenly something red hit his blue arrow. He looked in the direction it came from and saw the girl from the volleyball game. They both glared at each other as they got another arrow ready. The same thing happened as they fired.

"Will you stop shooting your arrow?!" Kagome screamed at him.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and had that determined look on his face "Normally I don't compete with women but I guess I will have to show you who is better by killing this hollow first."

Kagome got annoyed and yelled "You've never competed with a girl because you're afraid she might beat you!"

Uryu aimed again as did Kagome and this time they fired and the arrows ricochet. One nearly hit Ichigo and the other Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome are you trying to kill me! Stay out of this!"

Ichigo glared at Uryu, "Uryu you idiot don't start shooting that thing at me!"

Kagome growled and pointed at Uryu "He started it!"

Uryu simply stated, "You are sadly mistaken you started it by throwing off my shot."

The demon was so engrossed in the battle between the wayward allies that it cackled and watched intently.

They growled at each other as Miroku stood in the background saying to himself, "It looks like I am going to have to take care of this myself." Miroku uncovered his hand and yelled "Wind Tunnel!"

The wave of air started to suck everyone else in.

Inuyasha dug Tetsusiga into the ground to keep himself from flying into Miroku, Ichigo did the same with Zangetsu. Sango flew high up into the air on Kirara's back and Rukia clung to a near by tree. Renji dove into some bushes along with Kon and Shippo. Kagome and Uryu stayed low to the ground. Chad dug his hand into the ground and held onto Orihime. Then out of nowhere Rangiku's breasts flew into Miroku's face. Toshiro smacked into Rongiku's behind as well.

Miroku couldn't help but look at the lovely pair in his face.

Kon started crying, "Why does he get the lovely ladies?"

Miroku put his wind tunnel back under control and attempted to remove his head from Rangiku's breasts before she could smack him. He pulled his head, but nothing happened. Panic swept over him as he realized he was stuck in the clutches of the most beautiful thing ever created.

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!" Sango flew Kirara down towards him.

"EW!!! Get out of there!" Rangiku shoved him, but he barely moved.

Miroku's arms started flying every direction as the group realized he was stuck. The hollow laughed as Ashley and Jalynn kept screaming. Ashley started fighting to get free from its clutches so she could try to save her friend, but she didn't even put a scratch on the hollow.

"NO!! Don't eat- hey, a bird!" Jalynn looked at the sky and saw a black bird flying around.

The monster looked at her and grunted. Ashley sweat dropped and reconsidered her heroism she had a few seconds before.

Sango flew at Miroku. Her tackle popped his head out from the grips of the monster boobs. He gasped for air. "Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango hit his back and he stopped gasping for air.

"Holy crap, those things are deadly!"

Rangiku glared at him, "That wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have used that thing with your hand!"

Sango got defensive, "If you didn't have such massive boobs he wouldn't have almost died!"

Rangiku screamed "What?!"

"Stop seducing him with your boobs!" Sango got up into Rangiku's face.

Rangiku got angry, "I would never try doing such a horrible thing I know my beauty is too much for any man to bear"

"What the hell!" Everyone suddenly looked at Ichigo because of his sudden out burst, "That's a lie! You tried seducing me to stay at my house!"

Rangiku simply stated, "That's different, I have every right to do it when it comes to having a place to stay"

Toshiro and Rukia sweat dropped at her. Renji slapped his forehead.

"See! You seduce men!" Sango accused Rangiku, "You're a tramp!"

"AH!!!" Rangiku jumped on Sango and started pulling and clawing her. Sango did the same.

"WITCH!"

"WHORE!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I hope Sango cuts her boob size in half."

Rukia turned around and hit him on his head, "It wasn't her fault that she inherited big boobs from her mom!"

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha turned and shoved Rukia, who fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Renji was infuriated.

"What are you doing, hitting a girl like that?!" Ichigo punched Inuyasha and they started getting into a fist fight. Renji joined in and started flying his own fists.

Kagome shook her head and got angry at the guys fighting, "Will you stop it?! This won't solve anything!"

Uryu snorted, "It was his fault. He shouldn't have made that comment about her breasts getting cut off."

"I wouldn't mind if they were to get cut off a few inches myself! They're distracting and too big!"

Orihime got angry, "Stop picking on Rangiku!"

"And you! You have too big of boobs too!" Kagome pointed at Orihime.

"So what if they're big?" Chad spoke up.

Kagome glared at him, "They make her look lopsided!"

Orihime couldn't help herself. She let out all her anger and punched Kagome in her gut, "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you and that's why you freaked out on your boyfriend when I fell on him!"

Miroku stood there and looked at Chad and Uryu, "Well, I think her breasts are lovely."

"You pervert!" Uryu and Chad said in unison.

"Well, I do!"

"You need to get a life." Uryu pushed his glasses to his nose.

"ME?!" Miroku was offended, "Watch what you say four eyes."

Chad punched Miroku and knocked the wind out of him. Miroku then got up and attacked Uryu and Chad.

Shippo and Kon were fighting as well.

"Fat head!"

"Pointy ears!"

"Shorty!" Kon punched Shippo.

"You're shorter than me!" Shippo bit Kon, who screamed.

Toshiro sweat dropped at the sight of everyone fighting.

Ashley screamed again as the pincer tried to force her in its mouth, "Will you guys stop fighting and save us!"

Jalynn's scream was ear piercing as Toshiro turned to the two girls in distress, "I guess it's up to me… her scream is very annoying." He looked over at Jalynn who was clawing at the pincer, which had found out how to restrain her legs. Toshiro's eyes widened, "Oh no."

The creature shoved her into its mouth. Her scream stopped as the monster clenched its teeth.

"JAY!" Ashley screamed in horror as her friend disappeared.

Toshiro pulled out his zanpaktou as fast as he could, "Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Suddenly he had wings of ice and an ice tail. The suddeness of his wings toppled over the fighting groups. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and stabbed the left wing with his sword.

"What the hell is this!?"

Toshiro glared at Inuyasha, "Remove your sword!"

"JAY!! YOU MONSTER!" Ashley continued to claw at the pincer, "YOU ATE MY FRIEND!"

Suddenly the monster's mouth that ate Jalynn opened, and out came a scream, "HELP!"

"JAY?!"

"It's breath stinks!!!"

Ashley was filled with relief but fear, "What are you doing!?"

"You don't want to know!" Jalynn yelled from the other mouth.

The creature started coughing and gagging as it tried to get her out of it's mouth.

Inuyasha took his sword out of the ice wing and shoved Toshiro in the process. Toshiro stumbled and fell on top of Inuyasha and his wings shattered, debrise flew all over the place.

"Captain!" Rangiku coughed.

"I can't see anything!" Sango and Kagome said.

Toshiro growled, "Why the hell did you do that!?"

Debrise hit them all in their heads.

"Ow!" Ichigo complained as a sharp piece of ice stabbed his forhead.

"Geez!" Renji covered his head.

"What the…" Miroku swatted the air.

The atmosphere around them got a little clearer. Suddenly there were two large shadows that were falling towards them all.

Orihime screamed as blood splattered her.

Suddenly the figures landed on them all.

Ashley looked at the tall, white haired guy that appeared out of no where. He walked over to her and stabbed the pincer. She fell to the ground. The guy then looked at the two heads that had fallen on the others.

Inuyasha shoved the head that was on him and a few others off of them. "What the hell?!"

The other head flew into the air as Chad stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stared at his brother.

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away from the scene.

"Kagome!!" A little girl attacked her with a hug.

"Rin. Hi." Kagome hugged her back. Then suddely the little girl ran after Sesshomaru.

"Master! Wait!"

Ichigo and Renji stared at a short green figure that was running after the decending figures.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo looked after it. Renji shrugged.

"Jay!" Ashley screamed, in hopes to find her friend.

Everyone got up and looked guilty as her face turned red with rage, "IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS'S FAULT! IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST KILLED THE DAMN THING NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! AND NOW LOOK!" She pointed her arms outward towards all the damaged ground. The group in front of her sweat dropped as they saw her transform into a purple fox with three tails. Then she started freaking out more, "AND WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS APPEAR TO BE THE KIND OF PEOPLE TO TRY TO PROTECT OTHERS! WELL I DON'T THINK IT'S TRUE! IT SEEMS LIKE-"

She stopped mid sentence. There was a small scratching sound coming from one of the hollow's heads. Ashely screamed and hid behind Inuyasha, who was the closest to her, "It's still alive!"

"Wait…" Toshiro walked over to the head. It didn't move. He took the point of his sword and poked the mouth with it. It was still. Then the teeth parted, just slightly.

"Help…"

"JAY!" Ashley ran over to the head and hugged it, "Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

Toshiro looked at her as she tried to pry the mouth open.

"Why doesn't she just go down it's throat and out the cut?" Miroku asked.

"EW! I'M NOT GETTING THAT STINKY BLOOD ALL OVER ME! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAD TO CLING ONTO IT'S GANGLIA TO PREVENT MYSELF FROM BEING SWOLLOWED!"

He sweat dropped.

Ashley looked at the hollow, "Ew, that's gross."

"So, who's going to get her out then?" Orihime was concerned.

"Her friend seems determined enough to do it," Ichigo said.

Rukia hit him, "Go help her you idiot."

"Why me!?"

"Because you're part of the reason why we're here."

"But!"

Rukia shoved him into the ground.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as they all started arguing again. He turned to Ashley, "Excuse me, but may I help you?"

Ashley's fox eyes looked at him. She saw that he really did want to help her and she remembered that he was going to try to save her and Jalynn when everyone was fighting, except that one guy had to be a jerk and stop him. She nodded.

"Thank you." Toshiro stepped forward and sliced through the teeth.

"EEK!" Jalynn dodged the sudden blade. "Watch were you're aiming that thing!"

Toshiro sighed as he placed his hand into the hole that was barly big enough for a badger to crawl through, "Come on, give me your hand."

"What?! I can't fit through that!"

"Yeah she needs a bigger hole," Ashley said. She looked over her shoulder as the fight behind them started to settle down, surprisingly.

"Just take my hand!"

"FINE!" Jalynn took the boy's hand and suddenly pulled away.

"What now?"

Jalynn looked at the hand that was in front of her. It was cold as ice when she touched it. "Umm… nothing. I got something in my nose." The hand stopped moving. "I MEANT EYE!" she went red.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well… come on."

Jalynn went to take his hand again, but saw an object in between two teeth. Out of curiosity she grabbed it. It was a small charm that looked like a penguin. It was smooth, but also cold, colder than the boy's hand. She saw that it had a thick string attatched to it, so she tied it around her neck and made it into a choker. She'd look at it later.

Toshiro was about ready to yell at the girl when he felt her hand on his. It was warm, slightly. Curiosity filled him as he started tugging her through the hole.

She had her head and arms out when suddenly she yelled, "OW! It's hurting my boobs!" Jalynn tried to look at them to make sure they weren't bleeding.

"Hang on." Toshiro walked over to Jalynn and inspected the teeth. She dangled there. "Ah.." he placed his hand just above her shoulder blades and ice formed over the teeth.

"EEK! It's soo cold!"

"Well it's ice, what do you expect!" Ashley said. Jalynn tried to look for her, but she couldn't see Ashley anywhere.

"This might hurt." Toshiro said as he punched the ice.

Jalynn had no time to say anything when she suddenly fell. Toshiro wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. She realized she was shorter than him, by at least four or five inches when her head stopped spinning. "Thanks.. erm.. what's your name?"

"Toshiro.. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Thanks Toshiro."

"You're welcome miss."

"Call me Jay."She looked around, "Ash?"

"You're alive!" Jalynn was suddenly glomped by something with purple fur.

"AH!" she shoved the thing off of her, "What the heck?!"

Ashely smiled at her.

"Who the heck are you?" Jalynn looked at the strange creature.

Ashley looked scared, "She has amnesia! Jay! It's me, Ashley!"

"You are not Ashley! Oh my gosh! You ate her!" Jalynn started hitting the purple fox creature, "What did you do to my friend?!"

Ashley was terrified, "Jay! It's me!!!"

Everyone stared at the sudden ferocity of the short girl. No one said anything as she grabbed a stick and started whacking the air that was by her friend. They all sweat dropped and scooched away from her psychoticness.

"You are not Ashley! Ashley is a human! Not a purple fox with three tails!" She went in for another attack but missed.

"What?!" Ashley looked at her arm and saw purple fur. Her hands were claws. She traced them up to her head and felt that she had ears. She screamed.

Jalynn fell backwards from the scream and ended up bumping into Toshiro. They both fell to the ground. "Sorry!"

"I'm purple!" Ashley started to freak out. She was feeling all over her arms and her butt and was feeling her legs when she fell over a rock.

"Ash?" Jalynn got off of Toshiro who groaned. She crawled over to the rock and saw that Ashely was half purple fur and half human.

"Ow…"

"Holy crap! You're a kitsune!" Jalynn fell backwards in shock.

Ashley looked at her butt which was turning back to normal. Her eye's grew and she looked back at her arms. They were normal. She looked at Jalynn who looked at her. Jalynn then poked her half animal half human friend.

"Okay, well that was a sight to see." Inuyasha grabbed Tetsussiga and stretched.

"What do we do now?" Orihime looked at Ichigo.

He looked around as Toshiro got up, "They have to find their gigai's and I have to find my body," he looked at the other soul reapers.

"Well that's no problem, I know exactly where they are," Kon looked proud of himself. "Just follow me." He started to lead them to a bunch of bushes.

Renji went ahead of everyone and saw their bodies, "For once he did something useful."

"Hey!" Kon got angry.

The soul reapers got into their bodies and got situated in them.

"Okay, well I think we should go this way," Ichigo pointed to an area where the mountains and forest met.

"That's the wrong way," Inuyasha commented.

Ichigo stared at him, "And who are you?"

"Inuyasha."  
"Well, Inuyasha, how would you know if that's the wrong way?"  
Inuyasha glared at him, "Because I live here and I know how you guys can go back to your time, idiot!"

Rangiku sweat dropped as Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"I think we should go with them. The more the marrier," Kon grinned up at the two lovely ladies that he didn't know. Rukia grabbed him and shoved him into Ichigo's bag.

Ichigo got annoyed, "Well, if you live here or not, I'm going that way!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia turned to him.

"And plus, I don't want to travel with some guy with cat ears."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Ichigo ignored him and walked towards the area he had mentioned.

Uryu sighed, "Well, we can't just leave him by himself."  
Rangiku suddenly started running after him, "Ichigo! Wait up!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro took off after her.

"Well I guess we're going that way then. See ya pointy ears." Renji waved.

Inuyasha got angry and turned towards the forest and started walking that way.

The two groups were separating. Ashley sweat dropped and Jalynn sat on the ground and looked to her left, then looked slightly to her right, "Where are they going?!"

"Hey… guys!" Ashely was scared.

Toshiro stopped and looked over at them, "Ichigo, we shouldn't leave them."  
Ichigo stopped and Rangiku ran into him, "Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

"Sorry! It's not my fault. You just stopped."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, we can't leave those two alone! They could get killed!"

"So?"

Kagome glared at him.

"Here, I'll go with you to get them, Kagome," Sango said.

"I'll go with you too!" Miroku went to take a step when Sango punched him in the stomach.

"You're staying here with Inuyasha and Shippo."

"Why can't I go with you guys?" Shippo seemed upset.

Sango smiled at him, "Because we need someone to watch them and make sure they don't do something stupid."

"Oh, okay." Shippo watched Kagome and Sango run towards the two confused girls.

"Well it looks like Inu- what's his face's group is going to bring them with them." Ichigo said as he saw Kagome and Sango run towards them. "Let's go." He and the others started walking again.

Toshiro stared at Jalynn as they got to her and Ashley. He watched as she got up and dusted off her butt. She looked in their direction, she looked uncertain about something as their eyes met.

Jalynn looked at Toshiro as Ashley tugged her jacket, "Come on, we're going to go with these guys."

"Oh… umm… okay." She looked away from the boy and at her friend and smiled her best fake smile she could. She walked behind Ashley as she introduced herself and Jalynn to the two girls. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you Jalynn," Kagome smiled at her.

"Oh, you can call me Jay."

"That's easier to remember," Sango sighed as she asked Ashley why they sounded funny.

Jalynn looked over her shoulder and saw the boy with ice cold hands slowly turn around and start following his group. Somehow, she felt wrong leaving them. She didn't know why, but she did


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

"Captain, are you coming?" Rangiku turned around and looked at him. The other's stopped and staired at him as well.

"Yeah…" he turned towards them.

Renji chuckled, "I think he likes that girl that he saved."

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku's eyes widened.

"I do not like her!" Toshiro was annoyed, "So shut up Rangiku."

Rangiku hugged him.

"Motsumoto! What are you doing!"

"You're taller!"

Toshiro was confused, "What?"  
Ichigo snorted, "Well what do ya know, he is taller. By at least a foot."  
Toshiro looked at Rangiku and realized that he was up to her chin, "Wha-?"

"It must have happened from the time warp. That girl you saved was taller back in the real time than she is here in this time. And Ichigo has a green streak in his hair." Orihime glanced at him.

"No I don't!"

Renji walked over to Ichigo and stared at his hair. He saw that he did have a green streak in his hair, and busted out laughing, "You do have green in your hair!!"

Ichigo panicked and started grabbing his hair.

"Oh calm down. If it's from the time warp it should go back to its normal color when we get back to our time," Uryu pushed his glasses to his nose.

"Yeah, just how are we going to get there?" Chad said. They all looked at him.

"The other's that were back there know where to go," Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"What?"  
She shook her head, "If you weren't so opinionated and stubborn we'd actually know where we are going!"

"How can we trust them? They attacked Orihime and Rangiku because of their breasts!"

"Exactly!" Rangiku stuck up for Ichigo, "And plus, that one guy they call Miroku gives me the creeps. I'd be afraid he'd touch me while I was sleeping!"

"Like you'd have a problem with that," Renji snorted.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as Rangiku punched Renji.

Rukia sighed. Well, I guess we'll have to find out how to get back to our time without any help."

Orihime sweat dropped as she looked behind the group's back.

"Are you okay Orihime?" Uryu looked concerned.

"Run." She squeaked.

The other's turned around and saw another creature. It looked like a snake but it shot a web like material from its fangs.

Ichigo left his body and grabbed his zanpakou, "GAH!" he jumped into the air and sliced some of the web the monster spit at him. In one swipe of his sword, he killed the creature, "That wasn't even a challenge!"

"Erm… Orihime?" Rangiku poked her as she layed on the ground.

"Rangiku, stop poking her! She's just fainted." Rukia swatted at her hand.

"Why did she pass out? It was just another hollow."

Rukia sighed as Chad picked Orihime up and started carrying her, "She's afraid of snakes. She told me they creep her out."

"Oh…"

Toshiro took one last glance in the direction of where Jalynn and Ashley had gone. They just entered the trees as he looked and wondered why he felt like he shouldn't have left them. Or at least Jalynn.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

"So you guys are from the USA?" Kagome asked as they joined the guys.

"Yup," Ashley said.

"That's interesting. I've always wanted to visit there, but I haven't had any time to."  
"Visit where Kagome?" Shippo leaped at her and hugged her.

"The United States of America."  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha dug his pinky in his ear.

Kagome looked at him disgustedly, "It's a different country. It's across the ocean."

Shippo's eyes grew wide, "You mean there's other places than Japan?!"

"Exactly. There are many places on Earth."

Shippo looked at Jalynn and Ashley, "So, are you two from this States of America place?"

Ashley nodded as she said, "Yeah. And we're from Kagome's time too."

"So how were you able to get to Japan if it's over the ocean?" Miroku looked shocked.

"Uh, an airplane…" Ashley scooched away from him.

Miroku stepped closer to her, "So, what is an airplane, my lovely lady?"

Sango fumed as Ashley sweatdropped.

"Uh…"

"Miroku!" Sango shoved him away from Ashley and he fell into Inuyasha.

"Hey, watch where you're falling!"

Jalynn's eyes widened as she saw Kirara dodge Miroku's clumsines, "AH!!! She's sooo cute!" She flung herself at Kirara who wasn't fast enough to get away from her. Jalynn scooped her up and started petting her. Sango sweatdropped.

"Uh… Kirara doesn't really like being held by people she doesn't-" A purring sound erupted from her feline friend's throat. "Or maybe she does…"

Ashley shook her head as the other's watched in disbeliefe at Jalynn, "Yeah, she has a thing with animals."

"Evidently. Kirara never let's strangers hold her, let alone pet her."

"Yeah. She needs to gain trust first," Kagome scratched her head.

Inuyasha stretched, "Well, let's get going then. We have a long journey ahead of us." He started walking and Miroku followed him.

Ashley seemed timid as she asked, "How long will it take us to get to the place that'll take us back to our time?"

Kagome looked at her as Jalynn walked by smiling as she stroked the still purring cat demon, "To be honest, I don't know."  
Inuyasha spoke up, "It'll be about a week, if we don't run into any trouble along the way."  
Miroku snickered, "When don't we run into any trouble?"

Shippo crawled up Miroku's robe and clung onto his head, "We always's run into trouble with you two!"

"Get off of me!"

Shippo dodged his hands as the girls walked past them. Shippo then leaped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome's nicer than you! She lets me hang onto her shoulder," He stuck his tongue out at Miroku who glared at Shippo.

"Shut up! You guys are giving me a headache!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Well, you're giving ME a headache," Ashley huffed at him. Inuyasha just stared at her blankly as the other's laughed. Jalynn looked at Ashley then at Inuyasha, confused.

"Ok, what did I just miss?" Kirara continued to pur as Ashley shook her head.

"Well, let's go…" Inuyasha was quieter and less tempermental as he said that. The other's followed as Kagome, Ashley, Sango, and Jalynn all talked about what had happened at the game and where Ashley and Jalynn were actually trying to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Spiritual Pressure

"We are soo lost!" Rangiku complained as the group got to the base of the mountains and the edge of the forest.

"Oh, shut up," Renji cut a branch out of his way.

Ichigo kept on walking, "That stupid pointy eared know it all."

Uryu pushed his glasses up to his nose, "I don't know about you Chad, but I'm getting really annoyed with Ichigo going on about that guy. It's been how many hours?"

Chad grunted in agreement.

"Hey, Rukia?" Orihime stepped over a rock.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll see those people again?"

Rukia stopped and Toshiro walked into her, "Oh, sorry Rukia, I didn't see you." He walked around her as she turned to Orihime.

"Why do you ask?"

Orihime shrugged, "There was something about them. I think they could all help us somehow…"

Ichigo stopped, "What do you mean Orihime?"

The group looked at her as she scratched at her head, "I just have a bad feeling about something and they're suppose to help us…that's all."

There was silence in the group for a long moment.

"Let's make camp here." Ichigo dropped to the ground and looked up at the little sky he could see. Dusk was just starting.

"Mostumoto, Renji, let's go get some fire wood," Toshiro headed off.

"Why do I have to go?" Rangiku crossed her arms.

Toshiro got annoyed, "Because the others are going to look for something to eat!" He looked at Rukia who nodded. He left his gigai and dissappeared into the forest with his two companions behind him.

"Okay, let's go and look for some food." Rukia left her gigai. "Orihime, Uryu, you two stay here and watch our bodies.

"Okay."

Uryu nodded.

Rukia looked at Chad, "Do you think you could go look for some water?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"All right then, come on Ichigo."

They shunoped away from Orihime and Uryu. They sat there in silence.

"So… what do you think of feudal Japan?" Orihime asked.

Uryu shrugged, "It's just a field and forest and mountains. Just a lot less people than home."

"Yeah. It's also very airy!" She stood up and started to spin.

"Uh.. Orihime?" She kept spinning. "Orihime?... ORIHIME!"

"AH!" She fell over the bodies that were piled up.

Uryu shook his head, "I tried to warn you."

Orihime giggled as she sat down. Silence took over for a while, then Orihime quietly asked, "Who do you think those two girls are? The one's with the funky accents."

Uryu glanced at her, "I don't know. Why?"

She seemed uncertain but she decided to share her feelings, "Well, when we were all fighting, I could feel a lot of spiritual pressure coming from that hollow. At first I thought it was his spiritual pressure. That was until the girl with blue in her hair was shoved into the mouth of the hollow. I felt the other girl's spiritual pressure rise tremendously. Then when she was cut free and she thought her friend was dead, her spiritual energy rose at a speed that could be harmful to her. That's when she changed into that purple fox thing."

Uryu butted in, "Yes, I felt it too. I wasn't sure what or who it was. I couldn't see because of the debrise from Captain Hitsugaya's wings. Then she changed and I felt it."

Orihime sighed, "They have powers they don't know about. Well, the one girl knows about her ability to transform, but the other girl doesn't know hers yet."

Uryu cocked his head at the orange haired girl, "How do you know the girl with blue hair has powers?"

"Because… when Captain Hitsugaya was trying to help her out of the hollow's mouth, I felt an increase of some kind of pressure, then it went away. But, then it came back but it was suddenly blocked by something."

Uryu contemplated this fact, "I don't know what to say Orihime…"

For the rest of the time, they thought about the two American girls.

Finally, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji showed up with a pile of wood.

"Oh good! You're back," Orihime stood up, glad to see them.

"Yeah, but it took forever to find dead wood!" Rangiku dropped her pile and got into her gigai.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he dropped his pile and got into his gigai as well.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm tired of that body. I'm going to just stretch a little longer," he cracked his back and plopped down on the ground.

As he landed, Rukia and Ichigo appeared from behind some trees.

Renji sat back up, "Did you guys get any food?"

Rukia sighed as she sat down a fair sized piece of cloth that held a lot of berries. Ichigo grinned and dropped three rabbits on the ground, "Well, we have some meat at least."

Rangiku stuck out her tongue at the sight of the bunnies.

"Oh…" Orihime's eyes were entranced on the dead bodies.

"Are you okay Orihime?" Rukia was concerned.

"Yeah!" Orihime smiled and laughed half heartedly.

Toshirou sighed as he got a fire going.

"Hey, where's Chad?" Renji looked around.

"I'm here," Chad come walking through a small opening.

"Uh… where'd you get those containers?" Ichigo was shocked at the buckets of wood Chad had.

"I made them from some hollow trees."

"Oh…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Well, let's get these rabbits cooked." Toshiro said as he got up.


	6. Chapter 6: Jaws

"My feet hurt," Ashley moaned as the sky darkened to a grey color.

"I'm hungry," Jalynn rubbed her stomache as it growled.

Shippo looked at her as he said, "Kagome, we need to find something to eat. I'm hungry too."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, can we stop? We're all tired."

"You guys stop way too much!" He grumbled but stopped.

Miroku collapsed, "Finally…"

Sango sighed and sat down as well.

"AGH!" Ashley fell onto the ground and twitched, "I've never walked so much in my life!"

Jalynn sighed as she stretched her arms, "So where do we get some poop around here?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Jay, you said poop."

"Dang it!" Jalynn got annoyed as she corrected herself, "I meant food."

Inuyasha turned to the group, "I'll go look for some if you guys start a fire and get some water."

"Okay," Kagome agreed as he dissappeared into the dark woods.

"How the heck can he see?! It's so dark out!" Ashley stared after him.

Sango sighed, "He's half demon, he can see in the dark.

Ashley and Jalynn sweat dropped, "Half… demon?"

Sango and Kagome nodded as they started gathering wood.

"Yeah, and I'm a fox demon! But don't worry, we're good demons. We try to protect people," Shippo looked up at the two shocked girls.

Jalynn stood there, not sure of what to do. Ashley was over the shock of being escorted by a half demon and was looking for some wood, but Jalynn wasn't.

"Hey, do you want to go look for some water? Hello? Jalynn?" Shippo jumped on her and got her attention.

"Huh?" She looked down at him.

"Do you want to go look for some water with me?" He looked at her with huge shimmery eyes.

Jalynn couldn't resist his silent plead, "Yeah, sure."

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, "Yay! Ok let's go!"

"Uh… Shippo and I are going to look for some water…"  
Ashley looked at her, "Just the two of you? Hey, perv guy… go with them."

Kagome and Sango busted out in laughter.

"My name is Miroku, not perv guy." He was annoyed.

Kagome stopped giggling, "I'll go with them." She took a step towards Jalynn.

"It's ok, we can do it," Jalynn insisted.

Kagome stood there, "But it's dark out. And it's not safe to be alone."  
Jalynn thought about that, "Well, I won't be alone. Shippo's with me. We'll be eachother's eyes. And plus he can see in the dark and tell me where the trees are."

"Ok then. Just be careful you two," the three of them watched Jalynn and Shippo dissappear into the night.

Ashley stared at the spot where her friend was engulfed. It wasn't like her to just leave like that. She continued the search for some dry wood as she wondered what was wrong with her friend.

"So, what does a demon fox do?" Jalynn stepped over a small shrub as she asked the question.

"Well, we all have different abilities. Just like how those other people that got sucked into this time have their abilities. That white haired guy had some cool wings and the orange haired girl with the hair thingies has healing power."

"She does?" Jalynn was impressed.

"Yeah, she healed the really big dude that fell on all of us."

"That's cool. But what are your abilities?"

Shippo blushed, "I can make illusions with my body.

"Sweet!"Jalynn stopped suddenly.

Shippo got quiet, then whispered, "Did you sense something?"

Jalynn looked around, "No… I just have a feeling we should go this way but it seems extra dark…"

Shippo looked at the direction she was pointing to, "Well, I can still see in darkness, but that place looks scary."

Jalynn agreed, but she started walking towards it.

Shippo gulped down some fear as he said, "We're going in there?"

The girl nodded, "I have a feeling we'll find lots of water here…"

Shippo started to shake, "Ok…"  
"It'll be fine. If we find trouble we can hide. I'm small enough to fit into small spaces," Jalynn looked down at the barely seeable outline of her feet. They were closer to her head than they were this morning. She sighed.

"Rock," Shippo pointed.

"Left or Right?"

The fox demon scratched his head, "Uh… In front of you. It's right.." Jalynn took baby steps, "THERE!" she felt the outline of a rock.

"Ok," She stepped over it and her foot got all wet. She screamed.

Shippo clung onto her shoulder as he said, "It's only water!"

Jalynn turned red with embarrassment, "It is?"

"Yeah. And there's a lot of it!"

Jalynn was shocked. She was right.

"So how are we going to get water back to the group?" Shippo questioned.

Jalynn sweat dropped, "Uh… good question." She thought a minute, "Do you think you could turn into a bucket?"

"Yeah, but I wouln't be able to see the ground as well and you might trip over something."  
"Hmm…" Jalynn thought some more and leaned against a dead tree. It broke and she fell into it.

"Jalynn!" Shippo ran to her as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"I'm ok… Hey. Wait a minute!" Jalynn looked at a bucket like piece of wood that had broken off of the tree. Jalynn grinned as she scooped it up and stepped back into the water. She placed the bucket in the water and if filled up with the liquid.

"That's smart!" Shippo jumped back on her shoulder when she got back on the land.

"Now, let's see if we can find our way back to the camp. Remember those markings I made on the trees?"

Shippo nodded.

"All you have to do is look for those and we'll be back with the others in no time."  
Shippo smiled, "Ok!"

Ashley squirmed as Kagome and Sango inspected her.

"Well, it seems like whenever you feel like something's wrong you turn into this," Sango picked up one of Ashley's tails.

Ashley groaned, "How do I make it go away?"

Kagome thought about it as she watched Miroku.

"Will you guys please help me? It's hard to start a fire you know." Miroku was annoyed.

"We'd be helping you if you hadn't gropped Ashley's butt!" Sango yelled at him.

"Wait! You turned into this when he grabbed you. Maybe you're scared because you think he might try to kiss you or something!" Kagome was proud of her hypothesis.

Ashley thought about that, "Hmm, you might be right Kagome. But I'm not really worried about that because we'd all beat him up if he tried to and he wouldn't have a chance to get out of our clutches."

Miroku sweat dropped as Sango looked at him, "Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe you're worried about Jay?"

"Yeah, that's pry it."

Sango raised a brow, "You worry about her a lot."

Ashley pondered that, "It's mainly because she's my responsibility while we're here in Japan, and her going off like that worries me because I know her luck. And her luck isn't very lucky at all. I mean, she trips over air!" The kitsune waved her arms around.

"Wow, that's pathetic," Inuyasha jumped off of a branch and landed on the ground. He dropped a pillowcase sized piece of cloth down on the ground.

Kagome unwrapped it and saw a lot of fruits and vetetables. She glared up at him.

"Don't worry Kagome, I got them from someone I know who appreciates us protecting them." He sat down and yawned.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango picked up a mango and sliced it open.

"Yes!" Miroku finally got a fire going.

Ashley looked back to the place where Jalynn had gone to.

"Ashley, It's ok. She's with Shippo. He can see very well in the dark. Almost better than Inuyasha," Kagome glanced at the already asleep body.

Ashley decided to give it a rest. She looked at the pile of fruite and saw a watermelon. Her eyes shimmered, "YAY!" She grabbed the giant fruite and hugged it.

Miroku stared at her, "Uh… do you want me to cut it for you?"

"Miroku!" Sango glared at him.

"What?! I want some of that watermelon too!"

Ashley looked at him and decided to let him cut it up. He sliced it in half and she quickly swiped the bigger half and climed up a tree with it and started eating it.

"Ok… that's just strange," Miroku looked up at the girl fox when she suddenly dissappeared into thin air. He screamed.

"Miroku! Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Ashley's dissappeared!"

Kagome looked to where she had sat on the tree and saw the piece of watermelon floating in the air, "Where'd she go?"

"Oh, haha very funny," Ashley ignored them and took a bite of watermelon.

Sango inspected the scene as some melon dripped on Inuyasha's head.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and looked up. All he saw was the melon, floating in the air.

Sango climed the tree and got closer to the melon. She slowly stuck out her hand and poked something she couldn't see. She screamed and fell.

Ashley arched a brow, "What was that about? Why did you just poke me?"

Sango's eyes were huge.

Miroku ansered, "Because you're invisible."

Ashley looked at her arm, but she couldn't see it. She screamed and fell on top of Sango. The rest of the melon fell on Inuyasha's head.

Ashley quickly got off of Sango and inspected herself. She was now seeable and was herself, "Ok, I'm really creeped out now."

The group stared at her when they suddenly heard a scream.

"Jay!" Ashley looked at the direction where it came from.

Inuyasha ran in the direction as Kirara changed into her bigger form.

Ashley stared at the huge cat demon and sweat dropped.

Sango and Kagome got on top of her, "Come on Ashley!"

Miroku ran after Inuyasha.

Ashley thought about how worried she was and she suddenly was on all fours running after the two boys. She felt her three tails swish behind her as the group follwed the screams.

"AH! GET AWAY FROM US!" Shippo ran as fast as he could. Jalynn had dropped the water bucket and was climbing a tree.

"Shippo! Over here!"

Shippo ran towards Jalynn, but the creature grabbed him, "AH! IT HAS ME!"

Jalynn panicked and jumped off of the branch she was on. She ran towards Shippo's sreams. She found him and tried to pull him free from the clutches of the monster, she picked him up and started to run.

"It's still got a hold of me!" Shippo was crying.

Jalynn stopped and stared. She looked at the object and punched it. It let go of Shippo and whimpered as Jalynn took off. She then stopped as she heard it quietly cry to its self. She stood there, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing?! RUN!" Shippo kicked his legs as if he was running, but since Jalynn still had a hold of him, he went no where.

Jalynn whispered, "Shippo, what does this creature look like?"

Shippo's eyes grew, "Why?"

"Because I want to know."  
He sighed, "It's black and white with razor sharp teeth! It kind of looks like a different version of Kagome's bag, but it's black and white with teeth."

Jalynn's eyes grew as she realized that it might be her missing back pack, "No way! It can't be!" She dropped to the ground.

"EEK! It's coming this way!" Shippo hid behind Jalynn, who just sat there on the ground like a marianette.

"Jay!" Ashley jumped out from behind a bush and saw her friend.

"Ashley!" Shippo ran to her and hugged her.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha appeared behind the kitsune, then Miroku and the other girls appeared.

"We were attacked by a thing!" Shippo pointed to where it had ran off to.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsussiga when Jalynn looked up.

Miroku looked down and realized he had a flaming torch in his hand. He sweat dropped, "Uh.. Inuyasha how long have I had this in my hand?"

Inuyasha looked at him dumbly, "The whole time we were running."  
"Oh…" He made the best of the torch and held it up. Shadow's were cast all around as the light radiated.

Jalynn was still on the ground as Kagome rushed to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Jalynn looked to where the mystery creature was hidden.

Inuyasha took a step towards the bush when a low growl was heard. "Huh, so it is still here."

Miroku stepped forward as well, hoping to get a better view.

Suddenly the creature lunged out from the bushes and attacked Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"EH?" Ashley looked at the checkered backpack that belonged to her friend.

Jalynn sweat dropped as she saw her bag.

Sango scratched her head as Kagome asked, "Is.. that… a backpack with teeth?"

Ashley turned back to her normal human self and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh… I own a human, eating backpack.. what is wrong with me!?" Jalynn was freaked out as she watched Inuyasha shake his leg, attempting to get the strange critter off of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha shoved the bag off of him and it growled.

Miroku observed it, "It seems like it's a human eating back pack."

"No duh!" Inuyasha glared at him.

Jalynn got up and walked towards the growling culprit. It backed away as she got closer.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha watched her as she shoved him out of her way.

"Jay?" Ashley was concerned again.

Jalynn knelt to the ground and stared at the backpack.

"Be careful," Kagome held Shippo in her arms as he burried his head in her neck.

Sango walked up to Miroku as he held the fire. He looked at her, uncertain of what to do.

The backpack stared at Jalynn for a long moment. Then is lunged its self at her. Jalynn screamed and fell backwards. A tongue attacked her face. "EEK! STOP LICKING ME!"

The backpack stopped licking her and she sat up and whipped off her face.

"What the heck!?" The others all said in unison.

Jalynn suddenly understood why it had licked her.

"Ma ma!" the backpack snuggled up to her and sighed.

"MA MA!" Jalynn's eyes got big.

"Uh…" Ashley crawled to her friend. The backpack then growled at her.

"NO!" Jalynn pointed her finger at the bag. It whimpered, "No growling at my friends. Ok?"

It nodded. And stared at her.

"So… what's its name?"

The group stared at Miroku and sweat dropped.

"What? Every creature must have a name. Even… if it is a… umm… human biting backpack."

Sango stepped away from him, "Every day you get creepier and creepier."

"Hey!"

"Oh!!! I have a perfect name for it!" The group looked at Kagome. "We should name it Checkers!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he put Tetsussiga away.

"How about not," Sango patted Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo peered at the bag and said, "We should call it Big-Meanie-Who-Bites-People."

It glared at him and Shippo squeaked and hid again.

"How about… Chomper?" Ashley suggested.

"That sounds like a good name," remarked Miroku.

Jalynn stared at her odd child, "Jaws." She grabbed the bag and stood up. "This is now Jaws." She wrapped her arms around the bag as the others all nodded.

"Yeah that seems more fitting than Chomper and Checkers," Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"What?" He started walking back to the direction of the camp.

"Oh! Wait!" Jalynn ran over to a tree. She picked up the bucket that still had water in it.

"How did you find it?" Sango looked at the contents inside.

Shippo looked at her, "Jalynn just knew where to go. She decided to go to the darker area because she said that she had a feeling we'd find a lot of water and we did!"

Jalynn shrugged as Sango took the bucket. She rewrapped her arms around the bag.

The group walked silently back to their camp site. There they finished eating and drinking.

"I'm so tired," Jalynn layed her head down on top of Jaws.

"Me too," Ashley joined her.

Kagome looked at the two American girls, "You guys want anything else?"

They didn't reply.

"Wow, that was fast," Miroku stared at them as well. "Ah, well, I am going to sleep as well." He went over to a tree and sat against it and shut his eyes.

Sango and Kagome both layed on the ground and closed their eyes. In a short amount of time, the whole group was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown Visitors

Orihime looked at the stars and sighed, "Isn't it beautiful? I never get to see this many stars in the city."

Rangiku smiled in agreement, "It is really nice."

Kon peeked out of the bag and saw Orihime and Rangiku's heads turned toward the sky and their breasts veered out more than usual. Invisible hearts appeared around his head as he thought, 'If only I could be pressed between the two of them' He imagined Rangiku and Orihime hugging, with him pressed directly between their breasts. "Oh stop girls you're making me blush!" as he blushes.

Kon's day dream was ruined when Renji grabbed Ichigo's backpack and slammed his head into it, "I don't know about you numb skulls but I'm getting some shut eye. Hopefully Ichigo can figure out where the heck we're going tomorrow, he's less helpful than that guy with ears."

Ichigo got mad, "Well I don't see you leading the way Renji! Oh wait it's because no one wants to follow you around, you loud mouth!"

Renji replied, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say green haired boy!" He closed his eyes like he was trying to sleep.

Ichigo freaked, "I'm so gonna get rid of this green hair!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Calm down Ichigo I think we all need some sleep."

Ichigo got all huffy and sulked, sitting Indian style.

Toshiro sat next to him, "Agreed. No one will get any sleep with you idiots yelling. Besides your noises will only attract wild animals."

Rangiku sat up, excitedly, "Oh that reminds me of a scary story I heard once!" she smiles and got a scary voice started, "Three recruits for the Soul academy went out camping when they were strictly told to stay on the grounds of the Serete. Well they went out in the middle of the night into the deepest darkest part of the woods. AND THEY WERE NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHA."

Orihime and Rukia scream and held each other, Renji snickered and Uryu scoffed, "They probably just ran back home like little cry babies, there's no need to act afraid."

A tall shadow appeared behind Uryu and everyone gawked and pointed in fear. Uryu adjusted his glasses and smiled saying "There's no such thing as monsters, only hollows."

Rukia stuttered, "U-Uryu… l-lo-ok behind y-you."

Uryu turned and screamed like a girl at the sight.

The shadow came into the light and it was just Chad who had left to go to the bathroom, "What?"

Uryu gave a sigh of relief.

Ichigo sneered, "You big baby."

Uryu gave a cutting glare "What did you call me."

Ichigo snickered, "You heard me you pansy."

Uryu jumped up, "If I was the leader we wouldn't be lost like this."

Ichigo got annoyed, "Well you would probably just wet your pants!"

Uryu, "That has nothing to do with your horrible navigational skills!"

Ichigo, "Yeah it does you can't be a pansy and lead!"

Toshiro got in between the guys "Shut up the both of you" he said aggravated "You're giving me a headache!"

Rangiku looked at him, "Captain I think we all need some sleep."

Toshiro nodded, "So stop fighting and let's just all go to sleep."

Everyone began to settle down a little and went off to sleep.

Later that evening there was a rustle in the trees, Kagara eyed the group of people in the strange looking kimonos. She cracked open her fan, "I see," she said hiding her expression behind the fan. "That strong feeling we got was from this group of people. I have never seen anything like them before, however; they have no jewel shards and are of little use to Naraku." She closed her fan and mad a little stuck up hmm.

Kanna looked up in the tree at Kagara, "It is up to Naraku to decide if they are useless or not Kagara."

Kagara looked at Kanna, a little annoyed, "Fine, we can tell him but I don't want to be involved with the likes of them. Besides, none of them look like a half way worthy opponent for me anyway."

Kagara grabbed a feather out of her hair and took off on it with Kanna as they went back to report their findings.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Kagome stretched and yawned when she woke up, "Its morning already? I feel like I haven't slept at all."

She looked at the sky and smiled, and then looked around the camp. Everyone else was asleep, except for Inuyasha. She saw him walking away and into the bushes "Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

Inuyasha did not turn or seem to acknowledge her voice.

Kagome got up and followed him; he went deeper and deeper into the forest and seemed to get farther and farther away. "Wait up Inuyasha!"

Kagome followed him to a clearing where she saw Kikyou, her confusion turned to anger. "Inuyasha what the heck is she doing here."

Neither of the offending party budged, they then moved closer to one another. Inuyasha hugged Kikyou and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry Kikyou, I love you but I must defeat Naraku before we are together again."

Kagome stormed closer "Hey! Quit trying to ignore me!"

Kikyou clung to Inuyasha, burying her head in his chest, "I just can't stand being without you any longer, I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

Kagome got closer and started to cry "So what am I chopped liver! You said you loved me Inuyasha or was it a lie!"

Inuyasha didn't respond to her cries but looked down at Kikyou "Are you sure about this, me running away with you?"

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha lovingly and nodded, "I don't want to spend another moment without you."

Kagome grabbed at Inuyasha's arm and tried to get his attention "Hey!" she yelled tears flowing down her face now hidden by her bangs. She grabbed his arm, but nothing, no response. She tried tugging on it but it wouldn't budge. "I thought you were going to stay with me just a little longer." She began to cry more and slumped to the ground. "I thought you and I were going to fight Naraku or have you just given up."

Kikyou kissed Inuyasha "Please lets go now, I want to be with you."

Kagome cried harder "Fine you big baby, just give up and run away. You couldn't beat Naraku if you tried.

Kegoma's body cried and heaved in her sleep through this nightmare. The others were not faring so well either.

* * *

Miroku smiled at the table full of lovely ladies, "Oh why yes you can all bear my children." He nodded at them and smiled, "Why of course I will make sure all of you are loved and taken care of by me."

The group of twenty girls swooned over him, some grabbed onto his arms others stroked his back. Miroku himself had two hands full of butt on either side of him. He smiled and laughed happily as he saw Sango come into the room. Miroku sweat dropped and removed his arms, "Wait, Sango this is not what you think!" he said putting his arms up in protest.

Sango smiled letting her kimono loosen a little as she bent over, "What do you mean this isn't what I think it is." She seemed to be totally infatuated with him. She started to crawl toward him all sexy and Miroku's distress turned to a grin.

"I knew you would change your mind," said Miroku as he watched Sango's curves.

She crawled up to kiss him but before their lips could meet a huge wave of air was let loose.

The girls in the room shrieked as the wind tunnel in Miroku's arm started sucking at everything in the room. The girls grabbed a hold of anything and everything they could but they were still being sucked in. Sango clung to Miroku's waist, "Stop this Miroku!"

Miroku couldn't stop it; it was the day he had dreaded all his life the day he would finally die. Unfortunately so would all the women he cherished. Miroku tried to move the wind tunnel but decided to run out the side door, "I'm sorry I love you all!" He ran to a place where he could keep the girls safe from his destructive wind tunnel.

Miroku sighed, "I guess I'm ready to die now."

Sango appeared out of nowhere and hugged him.

Miroku freaked, "No Sango get away! I won't let it destroy you too."

Sango yelled, "Without you I am nothing so let me be destroyed too!"

Miroku tried to shove her away, "No Sango, live, you're carrying our son!"

Sango started crying, "It's not worth it if he dies like this too, I won't lose you both!"

The wind tunnel grew stronger and started to suck in everything around it.

Miroku, "No Sango!" Sango's body was swallowed up by Miroku's curse.

Miroku's body jolted in his sleep as he began to break a sweat.

* * *

Sango smiled as she stood beside Miroku, a whole wave of girls passed by but he only looked into her eyes. "Sango, I love you and I only want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Sango blushed, "Miroku I… I love you too."

Miroku smiled, "Well good, let's get married and have children."

Sango sighed, "We can't, not right now. We have to fight Naraku, I won't do it."

Miroku's smile turned to annoyance, "But you love me right Sango."

Sango didn't like the look Miroku had, "Yes I do, but now is not the time."

Miroku gripped her shoulder hard

"Miroku," said Sango as she winced in pain, "Let go of me."

Miroku started to pull at her kimono, "Take it off."

Sango felt helpless and scared she never expected this out of Miroku. "No," she looked frightened.

Miroku tore part of her Kimono, "Now!" he growled.

Sango pulled away from Miroku and ran but there he was in front of her again. He pushed her onto the ground and pinned her there. "Stop Miroku, please," She tried pushing him away.

Sango felt his hand push her skirt up; she felt her skin against the cold air. "Please!" she began to cry, "Don't do this Miroku." The skirt slid up more and she began try and push him off of her but he was just too heavy. "Kirara! Kagome! Somebody help me please!"

Sango struggled in her sleep and cried her body squirming from side to side.

* * *

Shippo was trapped in a dark cold cave all by himself, he tried to be brave, "I have got to get those weeds to help heal Inuyasha otherwise I will let everyone down."

He went deeper into the cave when he heard a weird noise, "AHH!" he screamed and jumped behind a rock. He peaked around the corner; it was just dripping water. He gave a sigh of relief, "I wasn't scared!" He walked farther into the cave and found the herb Kagome wanted that looked like a weed. He smiled, "I got it!"

He turned and heard a growl. He squeaked as he saw Jaws the backpack. "Nice Jaws… I'm helping Kagome so let me pass." He tried to side step the backpack but it didn't work.

Jaws growled and got in front of Shippo and barred its teeth at him.

Shippo cowered, but tried using fox magic, "Spinning Top!" His top got huge and started spinning on top of the backpack. Shippo jumped to escape but the backpack had bitten onto his back leg. Shippo winced and cried a little, "I'm gonna be back pack food!"

The backpack started eating Shippo, Shippo tried hitting it on the head and using fox fire but it didn't stop the backpack.

Shippo cried and squirmed in his sleep "I don't wanna be eaten." He mumbled on his sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Naraku, "Ha! I will beat you this time Naraku; you're no match for my super secret Tetsussiga attack!"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all awed at Inuyasha's awesomeness. Inuyasha flexed a little, "And now it's time to die Naraku!"

Naraku smirked. "Not so fast," He said as Kagome appeared in his arms, only Kagome was different. "I have Kagome."

Kagome smiled maliciously at Inuyasha, "Please don't Inuyasha don't hurt me."

Inuyasha growled, "What's the meaning of this!"

Naraku smiled, "The Kagome who has been with you of late is nothing but a puppet."

The Kagome next to Miroku and Shippo started sprouting tentacles out from under her skirt.

Miroku and Sango both backed away. Miroku said, "Ehh and I touched that!"

Inuyasha turned toward the other Kagome, "What have you done to Kagome!"

Naraku let go of Kagome's hip and pushed her toward Inuyasha, "Nothing at all." Naraku smiled behind his mask.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha all scared, "Inuyasha it was horrible you should have seen the things he did to me." Her shirt was tattered and the back was ripped open. Kagome's gaze was toward the ground, she looked up and her eyes were gold like his.

Inuyasha backed away a little, "What the hell!"

Miroku, "Inuyasha look at Kagome's back."

Inuyasha could see Naraku's spider mark on Kagome's back.

"Inuyasha," cried Kagome all helpless, she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Tell me you still love me."

Inuyasha backed away, "You aren't Kagome."

Kagome growled in anger as her body started to transform into a centaur; her upper body was human and she had her bow and arrows on her back. Her lower body was that of a horse much larger than a real one. "If I can't have you no one can!"

Kagome aimed her arrow at Inuyasha; he was stunned. Kagome wouldn't actually hit him with an arrow would she? Four arrows whizzed by him as he jumped but the arrows hit Miroku instead.

"NO!" Sango cried as she saw Miroku pinned to a rock.

Inuyasha ducked, "Stop this Kagome!"

Naraku laughed as Inuyasha seemed to squirm. "What now, Inuyasha? Kill the girl you love or let your friends die!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Damn you Naraku!" He jumped at Naraku and tried to slice him in two with Tetsussiga.

Naraku disappeared into thin air and Inuyasha growled, "Damn it!" More arrows whizzed by him as he jumped.

"Kagome stop this!"

He jumped onto her back and in horror watched Tetsussiga pierce Kagoma.

Kagome screamed in pain as her body changed back to normal. Inuyasha pulled Tetsussiga out of her and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome hissed, "So you killed me just like you killed Kikyou."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "No I, I could never."

Kagome had a bit of blood trickle out of her mouth as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha saw the life leave Kagome's eyes and yelled, "Naraku!"

Inuyasha's legs twitched in his sleep as he began to run after Naraku.

* * *

Jalynn ran into the open field. The sun was shining above her. She breathed in deeply. The smell of a good nights rain filler her nostrils. As she wandered around, she saw something shimmer in the sky. She looked at it, "What is that?"

Being the curious person she was, she decided to check it out. More of them appeared and as she got closer, she realized they were bubbles. Her eyes grew in excitement, "Yay! Bubbles!" she started to pop them. More and more appeared out of a tree.

"So, there're bubble trees in feudal Japan… interesting." She stood there and watched as bigger bubbles started to get blown out from the strange plant.

"I wonder where Ashley is…" She looked around and saw a figure. "Hey, Ash!" she ran towards it. "What the?" she looked at the human shaped bubble, "Now that's just creepy."  
Its eyes suddenly opened, "Hello, Jalynn!" it said in a scratchy voice as more human bubbles joined them.

Jalynn got scared, "Uh… hi."

One bubble grabbed her, "It's time to die!"

She saw another bubble pull out a dagger from no where.

"NO!" Jalynn squirmed to try to get free, "I thought bubbles were suppose to be good! Not evil! And how the heck are you able to hold solid objects?"

The bubbles holding her all shrugged at her question.

The bubble with the dagger grinned as it raised the sharp object, "Here, anything is possible," it went to stab her, but stopped just inches away from her chest. He popped and Jalynn saw a boy that was taller than her standing where the bubble was. He had white, spiky hair and teal eyes. He also was shirtless.

"Leave her alone," he said in his coldest voice. The bubbles holding Jalynn dropped her and charged at the boy. He stabbed them all, and one by one they popped. He started making his way to the bubble tree.

Jalynn saw a bubble that was behind him. She didn't know what to do. She stood up and started running at it, "Get away from him!" suddenly, water came flowing from her hands and it went through the figure as Toshiro sliced the tree in half with a beautiful sword. All the remaining bubbles disappeared.

Jalynn looked at her hands, "Where did that water come from?" she then realized that she was wearing a very revealing outfit: a mini skirt with fish net leggings, a fishnet shirt with a blue halter top robe that was over it, hiding some of her breasts, and she had two different gloves on. She was confused.

A shadow came over her and she looked up. Toshiro grabbed her hands and held them; all of her confusion was drowned by his touch, "I'm not sure where it came from, but you saved my life Jalynn. Thank you."

Jalynn blushed as she felt his cold skin against hers, "It was nothing…"

She looked at his torso and realized he had a nice body. She blushed harder.

He put his right hand under her chin and lifted her head. He looked deep into her eyes, "Oh, but it was everything to me." They stared at each other. Then, slowly, they started moving their heads closer to one another.

They were inches away when the ground suddenly gave in.

"Eek!" Jalynn fell into a thick, red liquid. "Oh my gosh! Is this blood?!" she started hyperventilating.

"What is this stuff?" Toshiro grabbed a chunk of the sticky stuff he had landed in, but his hand got stuck in it.

Jalynn looked around and realized where they were, "Oh my gosh! We're in a giant pizza!"

The boy looked around, "This is not good! It's the Drowning Pizza! You have to get out of there!" He tried to free himself from the cheese, but he kept getting stuck.

Jalynn was confused when suddenly something grabbed her and pulled her under. She couldn't see or breathe. Panic came over her. She wanted to scream but she knew she had to hold her breath. She kicked at what was pulling her under and managed to get free. She swam to the surface. She coughed and saw slices of pepperoni. They were attacking Toshiro, who couldn't fight back.

"No! Toshiro!" She started swimming towards him, when suddenly; a huge figure emerged from the pizza sauce behind her. She turned and looked at it. There, in front of her, was a pepperoni loch ness monster. It screeched and dove for her. Jalynn was dragged under the sauce, gagging and choking to her death.

Jalynn buried her head into Jaws as she gasped for air, "No… bubbles… pizza…"

* * *

Ashley yawned and stretched, scratching her back.

All the others, it seemed, were released from their nightmares seconds later as the sun began to rise.

Ashley waved at the others and smiled, "I had a good nights sleep. What about you guys?"

Kagome and Sango looked like a mess; Miroku stared at his hand dumbfounded. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and hugged her, to everyone's shock and amazement. Shippo glared at the backpack and Jalynn sat up with extremely bad bed head.

Ashley laughed, "Gee Jay I think you need a brush."

She blinked "What?"

Ashley "You should see your hair."

Jalynn growled, "I would grab it out of my bag but I don't know how to do that."

"HA HA HA!" Inuyasha pointed at her, "What is wrong with your hair?"

Jalynn fumed, "Shut up about my hair!" she grabbed a rock and chucked it at the laughing half demon. It hit him on his head and he glared at her.

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome glared at him.

He shut up but kept glancing at Jalynn and laughed at himself as she tried to get her hair under control.

"Jay, why don't you just wait until we go to the river to bathe?" Sango looked at her.

"Yeah," Ashley poked her.

"Fine."

Miroku stopped staring at his hand and stood up and looked at Sango.

She saw him staring at her, "What?"  
"Nothing…" he rubbed the back of his head.

Shippo crawled up Kagome, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I need to fix my monstrosity on my head."

"Yeah you do."

Jalynn threw another rock at Inuyasha. He dodged it.

"Well, let's go." The group started to walk towards the river. Jalynn walked a little ahead, some how feeling the presence of rushing water near by.


	9. Chapter 9: A Rashonal Explination

Toshiro finally got up from his meditating. He'd been up for a couple hours. "Okay everyone, wake up."

Uryu opened his eyes a bit and rubbed them. He sat up and stretched, his back popped, "Ow…"

Chad sat straight up and Uryu stared at him, "I just had the strangest dream."

"Ugh…" Rukia rubbed her head as she got off of a rock.

Orihime came walking out from the woods, "Good morning!" She smiled at the one's that were awake.

Toshiro sighed, "I guess I'll have to wake up the others." He walked past his gigai and grabbed his zanpaktou. He let out a breath of air, "This should wake them." He froze the land surrounding the still sleeping beings.

"EEK!" Rangiku jumped to her feet when the coldness hit her breasts.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo jumped to his feet as he felt the ice on his arms. He rubbed them.

Renji sat up, "You guys are so loud!" he looked down and saw ice where his head had been. He looked at Toshiro who just turned around and got back into his gigai.

"What was that for Captain?" Rangiku grumbled.

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant, "Because we need to get going."  
"Can we eat first?" Renji scratched his head.

"We ran out of berries last night," Uryu stood up.

Renji groaned.

Chad looked at the group, "There's a river near by. I bet we can get some fish and cook them."  
"Fish for breakfast?" Ichigo looked grossed out.

"Better than starving," Toshiro started walking. "Lead the way Chad."  
Chad nodded.

"Oh man!" Ichigo walked over to his backpack, "It's frozen." He glared at Toshiro's back as he picked up the cold object.

Rukia grinned, "Hey, at least we don't have to listen to Kon all day.

"True."

The group silently started to maneuver through the thick forest and rugged terrain in silence.

Rangiku looked at each person in the group. She couldn't handle the quietness, "So what are we going to be doing today?" she tried to sound all cheerful, but it didn't have an effect on the others.

Orihime sighed, "My back hurts and I itch." She started scratching her legs.

Toshiro looked at her, "Did you use anything to…umm…" he went red.

Orihime looked at him, confused.

"This morning, when you went into the trees?"

"Oh!" Orihime went red as well. "Well, there was this one plant and I used it, but that's all." She continued to itch.

Toshiro stopped, "Orihime, take either Rangiku or Rukia and have them see if you have a rash down there."  
"What?!" everyone suddenly looked at the young captain, shocked at what they just heard.

"Well, it's kind of vital. Orihime, the plant you used might have been poison oak or poison ivy."

The group stared at her. She stood there with wide eyes, "I'll be back!" she turned and ran.

"Rangiku, Rukia, go make sure she's ok," Toshiro looked at them, they nodded and ran after her.

Ichigo stood there, "That would hurt, having a rash down there."

Chad, Uryu, and Renji all nodded with agreement.

"You have no idea," Toshiro passed them casually.

Renji looked shocked, "You've had a rash down there?" he questioned the young captain.

Toshiro merely nodded as he ran his hand through his white hair.

"Ow."

* * *

Orihime groaned, "So… do I have a rash Ayame?"

The small spirit looked at Orihime's private area, "I'm afraid so."

"How did you get a rash down there any way Orihime?" Shun'o questioned.

"He, he…" the silly girl scratched her shoulder, "I used a plant to wipe, and it turned out to be a poisonous plant."

The two spirits looked at her, then each other, "Ok…"

"Are you guys able to heal it?" Orihime was concerned.

Shun'o laughed, "Are we able to heal it… ha!"

"Yes, we are," Ayame said.

Orihime had a sigh of relief as the two small spirits used their powers to form Soten Kisshun. An orangish, yellow shield formed as the rash went away.

"Orihime!" Rukia slashed through the bushes and looked at the strange sight in front of her. She sweat dropped as Orihime squeaked.

Rangiku showed up behind Rukia, "That is so cool! I didn't know you could use your powers to heal yourself!" she was bewildered as she got closer.

"Rangiku!" Rukia grabbed her by the elbow.

"What?" the lieutenant looked at her.

"Let's give her some privacy. She seems… uncomfortable," Rukia glanced at Orihime who was red in the face.

Rangiku sighed, "You're right." The two soul reapers walked behind a tree as she added, "But I still think it's amazing that she can use her healing powers on herself! I wonder if that Hachi guy can."

Orihime sighed as she got her privacy, "It's odd enough that I have you two down there. I don't need any more visitors looking at me."  
Shun'o looked at her, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"OH! Nothing… well, it's just that… no one's seen my privates before but me and it's just…"

"Strange and scary?" Ayame asked.

Orihime nodded.

"Well, just think of it like this, at least it's us two and not Baigon, Hinagiku, or Tsubaki," Shun'o said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess."  
Shun'o went on, "And plus, when you get married your husband's going to be looking at you down here and up there all the time." She smiled as Orihime's expression went to terror and she went red all over her face.

Ayame shook her head as the shield disappeared, "You're better now."

The two spirits flew back to their areas on Orihime's hair pins.

She sat there, shocked about what Shun'o had just said to her.

"Are you going to pull up your panties, or am I going to have to do it myself?" Rangiku asked as she and Rukia stepped back out from behind the tree.

Orihime jumped up and pulled them up.

"They're right, you know." Rukia glared at Rangiku as she said that.

Orihime sighed, "Yes, I know. I just… I don't like hearing it. It freaks me out…"  
"That's ok Orihime. It freaks me out too, and scares me."

"Really?" Rukia looked at her as the three girls made their way back to where the guys were.

"Yeah, it does."

"Hmm. It doesn't me."

"That's because you're a more… what's the word?" Rukia scratched her head.

"Open to new things that are physically pleasurable?" Orihime looked at Rukia.

The short girl looked at her, "Yeah. More open to new things that are physically pleasurable."

"Yeah, that's true. For the most part." Rangiku said.

They walked and talked about how Orihime was able to heal herself and if she remembered what the plant looked like, so that they all wouldn't get that same fate, the rest of the way back.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ichigo was getting impatient as he paced.

Chad looked up from where he was sitting, "They're girls, so they're probably doing what girls do."  
All of the guys, except Toshiro, got different awkward expressions on their faces, they were all thinking different thoughts.

Renji gulped, "I… I hope they aren't… touching each other."

Uryu gawked at him, "That is disgusting thinking, Renji."

Chad agreed as Toshiro slapped his forehead.

"He wasn't the only one thinking that…" Ichigo murmured. It was loud enough, though for the other guys to hear him.

Toshiro shook his head, "You two are pathetic."

Ichigo glared at the captain just as voices were heard. It was female laughter. The three girls came walking out of the brush, laughing their heads off.

"Wow, now we know!" Rangiku said loudly.

Renji and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"That's funny," Rukia whipped away a tear.

Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Uh… what's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

The girls just looked at him, then each other.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Rukia said as she passed him.

He looked at Orihime, who'd finally calmed down. She smiled and walked passed him too, as did Rangiku.

Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other. Renji whispered, "Do you think they heard us?"

"I have no clue…"  
Toshiro shook his head as he helped Chad up, "By the way they were acting, I'd think so."  
The two block heads looked at each other, then took off after the girls, "Wait! Tell us what you were laughing about!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "I have a feeling that the girls had no clue what those two said. I'd think you would've had my same thoughts, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro snorted as the three of them followed the others, "I do have those same thoughts, I just love watching those two freak out."

Uryu understood as Chad gave a slight chuckle.

After a few minutes of walking, the three of them caught up with the others. They had beaten them to the wide river.

"Ew! I'm not going in that water, it's green!" Rangiku declared.

Orihime agreed, "This water doesn't look very clean."

"Stop splashing it on me Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo stopped splashing her, "Fine, big baby."  
Rukia punched him and he fell in the green liquid, "Thanks."

"No problem, you needed a bath anyway." She walked away.

Uryu sighed, "Will he ever grow up?"

"I have no clue," Chad replied.

Toshiro sighed and walked over to the bank, "Renji, have you caught anything?"

Renji was in the river, trying to catch the fish with his bare hands, "No. The fish are way too fast."

"Get out of the water," Toshiro sighed as Renji did as he was told. The captain left his gigai

The group watched as he froze their half of the river. Toshiro walked onto the slippery ice with little effort. He suddenly stopped and peered down at the ice. He pulled out his sword and stabbed the ice. It shattered into big pieces. He swooped down and grabbed some of the ice cubes and made his way back to the group. "Either someone gets a fire started or we're all going to have fish-cycles."

Ichigo looked at Renji, who looked at Ichigo. They both started grabbing dead branches and got a fire started.

"Wow, I think that's a new world record," Rangiku said as her captain handed her a frozen fish.

Ice dripped from the fish as they started to cook. Toshiro chuckled as he bit his fish-cycle.

"That is so gross," Ichigo said as he saw him bite the frozen poultry.

Toshiro made a face at him, "I like my food cold." He took another bite, but did it in slow motion.

Ichigo made a puking face as Rukia and Orihime laughed at him. Uryu shook his head as Chad added another stick to the fire.


	10. Chapter 10:Shadows

"Ahh…" Kagome let out her breath of air as she sunk into the warm water. Sango let her hair out of her pony tail and let it float around her before she went under. Ashley wrapped her arms around her naked body, unsure of the whole idea of being naked in a river with two guys that were standing watch in the forest.

"Jay, just get in already!" Ashley turned towards her.

Jalynn stuck her tongue out as she got off of a big rock and hid behind it.

Sango looked over at where she disappeared, "Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, she just doesn't like the idea of bathing with other people. She says it creeps her out because they can see her."

Kagome raised a brow, "Really? Is she uncomfortable with people seeing her?"

Ashley nodded.

"Why?" Shippo asked as he swam in a circle.

Ashley looked back at the rock, "Some of it, she'd have to tell you. What I can tell you, though, is that she has a lot of stretch marks on her because she lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time."

Sango looked at Ashley, "How much did she weigh?"

Ashley shrugged, "Over two hundred pounds."  
"Really?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yeah."  
Shippo stopped swimming as they heard a small splash of water.

"Don't worry, she'll be over there."

Shippo looked at Ashley, "What happened that made her lose so much weight?"  
The three curious beings looked at her, "She was in a coma for four months from a car accident. She just got out of it about three months ago. Her mom was skeptic when I mentioned this trip, but Jay persuaded her to let her go."

"Oh wow," Kagome looked over at the rock, Jalynn was poking her head out. "Hey, Jay, come join us!"

Jalynn was nervous, but she decided to join them. They understood the stretch marks. She over heard Ashley tell them what had happened. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything about the scars on her.

"Hey," Jalynn made her way to them, "this river is pretty warm."

"Yeah, it is," Sango laid her head backwards and her hair twirled around.

The girls and Shippo laughed.

"So how long have you known each other?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm…" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all looked at each other.

"Well, we met-" Kagome began but Shippo interrupted her.

"Hey, Kagome, what's that?" he pointed up stream

Everyone in the water looked as they saw large objects floating towards them.

Ashley's eyes widened, "It looks like mini ice burgs…" they all looked at each other.

"Eek!" Sango stood up and her hair covered her boobs. "The water got cold!"

Kagome put her hand over to where Sango was, "Uh… I think we need to get out."  
Jalynn looked at them as they all got up, "Well, the water over here is very warm."

Shippo swam to her, "It is warm!"

Ashley stepped over to her friend, "Ew! Jay!"

"What?"

Ashley ran out of the water, "Why didn't you warn us that you were going to pee?"

Kagome was grossed out, "Ew!" she ran out of the river with Sango and Shippo behind her.

Jalynn was shocked, "Ash! Why'd you say something like that?! That's so gross! I'd go behind a bush!" She got up and ran after them, not realizing that she was walking on top of the shallow part of the water.

The small female group and Shippo got dressed as they watched the ice float past them.

They looked at one another when they heard a rustling in the bushes; Jalynn screamed and put her top on faster.

Ashley looked at the bush scared, but didn't scream. Sango got a bit annoyed and grabbed her Heriakotsu and slammed it into the bush.

A loud "OW" escapes the bush as Miroku fell out.

Sango was angry, "You Letcher!" She glared at him and stormed closer "I ought to run you into the ground."

Another rustling sound came from another bush Kagome glared "SIT BOY"

A cry of pain escaped the bush, Kagome got mad "Inuyasha not you too! You're both perverts!"

Inuyasha growled "What do you expect! We heard you guys scream so we came to investigate!"

Miroku grinned, "Ah, yes that's what we are doing, investigating."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Well at least that's what I was doing."

Miroku looked at the fully dressed ladies and mumbled, "I was too late anyway."

Sango glared at him, "What was that!"

Miroku sweat dropped, "Nothing! Nothing!"

They heard another rustling in the bushes Jalynn cried a little, "It's gonna eat me!"

Ashley got more scared as a dark creature sprouted from under the shade of the trees it looked like a huge bear.

Ashley squeaked and turned into her fox form.

Shippo freaked out and hid behind Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped up, "I'll show him!"

He brought out Tetsussiga and sliced through the demon, only it came closer. Inuyasha's eyes grew, "What the?"

The demon sliced at Inuyasha's clothes "Oh that's just great!" Inuyasha gave out an aggravated sigh "How the hell do I kill something that I can't slice through?"

Miroku stood up "Let me give it a try Inuyasha," He stood up and held a sutra in his hands and blessed it then threw it at the enemy. It went straight through it. Miroku sweat dropped, "It must be some sort of ghost or something, but I would have thought that my powers would have purified it."

Jalynn squeaked, "Ghost!" She passed out.

Ashley felt like maybe she should give it a try. She ran over and kicked the thing and it disappeared. Ashley was a bit shocked that it worked.

Inuyasha was angry, "What the hell! I can't slice through it but you just kick the thing and its dead." He growled and sulked.

Miroku sighed, "Well it seems our friend has extraordinary powers of her own."

Ashley looked a little confused; she didn't really know how to fight.

Miroku smiled at her, "Maybe she could teach me a few things."

Ashley scooted away from him and Sango yelled, "Knock it off Miroku!"

He sighed as Inuyasha said, "Well, we better get a move on."

Jalynn looked around, "Where's Jaws?"

The backpack came bounding out from some bushes. She caught her bag and carried it as they started walking in the direction of the well. They had been walking for a while when they felt an ominous presence, "Be prepared everyone." said Miroku, wind tunnel ready.

Sango got into her pose along with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Jalynn hid behind Ashley and Ashley made a dorky pose to fit in.

The sky went black and Ashley gagged, "I hate the rain."

Miroku looked at the sky, "It's not rain, look."

The sky was filled with demons, Jalynn and Ashley started to cry with each other "We don't wanna get eaten again!"

Inuyasha growled, "Will you two quit blubbering and fight! I guarantee if you don't fight you will be demon food."

Jalynn cried more and Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha stop it! You're scaring them!"

A huge shadowed thing came out of nowhere. Miroku sweat dropped, "Oh just great we have another one of those things after us."

Sango looked at it, "No, wait Miroku, it looks like it's going to help us."

The shadow looked up at the sky and huge spikes grew out of its fists as it started to swat the demons. Demons that were dead or nearly dead rained down and Ashley and Jalynn were soaked in demon body parts. "Why us?!"

A half dead demon started chasing after Jalynn and Inuyasha jumped at the chance to kill something. "Damn it!" He yelled, who does this guy think he is, stealing my chance for some practice?!"

Sango threw her Heriakotsu up into the air and killed some demons. Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel and Kagome shot her arrows into the cloud of demons.

Inuyasha jumped over the shadow and into the sky using his wind scar.

The sky cleared and the shadow disappeared, everyone looked around and saw that the shadow was gone.

Shippo kicked a demons head, "Serves you right."

Miroku scratched his head, "These shadow things are getting kind of creepy."

They continued their journey and traveled deeper and deeper into the forest.

Jalynn looked around, "You know this place is big enough it would be easy to get lost…"

Ashley called, "Jay Hurry up!"

Jalynn ran after the group, seeing as she was the farthest one behind.


	11. Chapter 11: Bee Invasion

Toshiro walked ahead of the group as Ichigo tried running ahead of him.

Ichigo puffed, "Geez Toshiro, you're a lot faster at walking now. What gives?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Is it that I'm faster or that you can't keep up? And it is Captain Hitsugaya, idiot."

Ichigo glared, "Why you little pip squeak!"

"Calm down Ichigo," came Rukia's voice, "Save your energy for finding us a way out of here."

Orihime looked at the tall trees and the maze went on and on forever. "Guys I think we're lost."

"We are not!" Ichigo said angrily.

Uryu nodded, "Orihime is right Ichigo. We are lost. We have passed that same rock at least 10 times."

They all stared at a rock and saw that it did look familiar.

Rangiku giggled, "And that's where Orihime had the rash."

Orihime blushed a little.

Chad looked up "We are lost."

Renji laughed, "Ichigo you moron if we would have went with dog boy we could have been out of here by now."

Ichigo sweat dropped and punched Renji, "If you don't like following me fine, go find your dog boy."

Renji growled, "It would be better than following you, you idiot."

Rukia got annoyed, "Will the both of you just shut up and focus on getting out of here!"

Rangiku sighed, "I wish there was some way we could find those others, they could help us out."

Ichigo growled, "So what does everyone here hate me as their leader!"

Uryu smirked, "All in favor of dropping Ichigo as their leader say I."

Everyone said I except Toshiro.

Rangiku looked at him strangely as Ichigo hugged him. Toshiro growled "Get off of me you perv!"

"Ew! I am not a perv!" Ichigo let go of the still short captain.

Rangiku raised a brow, "So why didn't you want to get rid of Ichigo Captain?"

"Because it doesn't matter who leads us. The result will be the same, if it hadn't been for Ichigo fighting with the guy with ears we could have at least had some kind of heading. They know this area better than we do and they know where they are heading. We on the other hand have no idea."

"That is true." said Rangiku thinking about the situation.

Ichigo growled, "So it's my fault!"

Uryu "That's the understatement of the century."

Ichigo glared at him, "Well I happen to know that you guys were fighting with those people from the start! I chose not to go with them because we would only fight all the time."

"That is also true." said Rangiku thinking about the situation some more.

"So we're stuck either way," said Orihime, a bit sad.

Rukia sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Ichigo sighed, "So if I'm not the leader which one of you lame brains is gonna take charge."

Renji grinned, "That would be me."

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "You know nothing of navigational skills. I think I am the best suited."

Kon popped out of the bag and growled, "Ok why am I half frozen?! Which one of you did this to me? I'll show you!"

Toshiro sweat dropped, "Oh you were in there? Well serves you right."

Kon growled "You had no right! Just look at me! I'm frozen from the waist down and now the ladies will hate me!" he cried a little "It's cruel and unusual punishment, why would you break a poor stuffed animals heart?"

Toshiro shrugged "It was an accident."

"An ACCIDENT!" Kon cried in anger. "You call this an accident!" Kon started fuming "If I was 5 feet taller I would turn you into a popsicle you moron!"

Rukia sighed, "Calm down Kon, it's not that big of a deal."

Kon growled, "I think the leader of the group should be someone who doesn't have accidents."

Orihime blushed and turned away. Ichigo saw her turn and raised a brow.

Rangiku thought about it, "The person best suited to lead, is probably Chad."

Everyone gawked; Chad spoke softly, "Why do you say that?"

Rangiku smiled, "Well you did find the water after all and you seem to know a lot about the outdoors."

Chad shyly said, "My Grandpa taught me everything I know about the outdoors."

"That's… neat," Ichigo scratched his back, knowing the fact that Chad's grandpa was more like a father to him.

"Yeah…" Chad looked at the canopy of leaves above them and saw a lot of clouds. "Looks like it's gonna rain."

The others looked at the sky.

"We better get going then." Toshiro said.

Chad nodded as he led the group into a forward direction. A few minutes had passed when Orihime said, "The clouds are gone…"

The group stopped and observed the sky.

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "This place has some odd weather."

"Yeah, it does," Renji agreed.

Rangiku looked around, "Where's Ichigo?"

Orihime looked around as well. He was no where to be seen.

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Rukia was closest, so she grabbed a stick and whacked at whatever was in the brush.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo came out of the shadows, rubbing his head.

Rukia sweat dropped, then straightened up, "Found him." She dropped the stick and scooted away from him.

"Where were you Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo scratched his head, "Uh… Well… You see…"

Toshiro snorted, "Where you going to the bathroom?"

Ichigo went red, "NO!"

Rangiku giggled, "Yes you where!"

"No I wasn't!"

Renji smirked, "Then why is your face red?"

Ichigo got angry, "Can't a guy relieve himself without being questioned?!" he stormed ahead of everyone.

Chad sighed as he followed.

"I was just wondering where he was… I didn't mean to upset him," Orihime felt bad.

Rukia rubbed Orihime's shoulder, "It's ok. He's just angry because he's not leader any more."  
Rangiku agreed with Rukia as the group followed.

Orihime saw some beautiful wild flowers as they walked, and she stopped to smell them. "Oh Rangiku these flowers smell so nice." She picked a couple and put one behind Rangiku's ear one behind Rukia's and one behind her own.

They continued along until they saw these large bees. They had no idea they belonged to Naraku.

Orihime batted at one of the bees, "Leave me alone! Ahh!" she squealed.

Uryu squealed too as the bees followed him as well, "No! Not bees I can't get stung by a bee!" He started running from them.

Ichigo and Renji laughed at Uryu's squealing because it sounded like a girl. Renji snorted, "It's just a couple of bugs, you just kill them." He swatted one between his palms, "See, not that hard to kill."

The other bugs started to charge after Renji and Renji ran "You stupid bugs!" He dropped out of his Gigai, "Ha let's see you sting me now!"

The bees started to sting the gigai like mad.

Toshiro grabbed one and froze it in his hands, "It seems like these are no ordinary bugs they are much larger and more vicious."

Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu all hid behind a big rock, "Why don't you freeze them all for us?" pleaded Orihime.

Uryu piped up, "Yes! Please!"

Toshiro sighed, as he watched Renji's gigai body get stung.

"What about you, nature boy!" Ichigo said as he saw Chad on the ground with sticks rubbing them together. He smacked his face, "I'm glad you have found your childhood Chad, but this is seriously not the time." He grabbed a stick and smiled "Guess you guys shouldn't have let him be leader huh?"

Chad looked up and sighed continuing to rub the sticks together.

Ichigo swatted at the bees and they came after him. Ichigo darted between Rangiku and Toshiro and the bees started after them too.

Toshiro growled, "Damn it Ichigo! You pissed them off; don't make them come after us!"

Toshiro and Rangiku also abandon their Gigai's and watched Ichigo get chased.

Kon jumped out of the backpack his tail the only thing still frozen "Alright I'll show you Mr. Smarty-pants!" He kicks Toshiro's gigai and says "Serves you right you jerk!"

"Kon!" cried Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu as the bees charged after him.

Kon freaked, day dreaming 'Goodbye cruel world I will no longer see these beautiful breasts anymore.' He envisioned himself on his back with a flower in hand.

The bees started to drag off Kon. Kon opened his eyes "I'm flying! Goodbye all! Good luck. Goodbye beautiful breasts, I'm going to a better place."

"Kon, you idiot!" Cried Rukia, "Those bugs are trying to take u away.

Kon spazzed and hit the bugs. They dropped him and he landed on the ground.

Kon looked at Chad, "What are you just sitting around there for! You're no help!"

Chad looked a little annoyed this time and rubbed the sticks together harder. A small blaze of fire appeared.

Ichigo stared at him, "Oh so that's what you were doing. Well if you wanted to burn the bugs, it's gonna take a lot more fire bud, nice try though."

Chad huffed and took Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo freaked out, "Hey what the hell, what are you doing! Chad, this is no time for coming out of the closet!"

Rukia giggled, "He's gonna make you a target."

"Shut up!" cried Ichigo as the bugs started coming after him.

Chad started to wave the shirt up and down over the little blaze. It started to blow smoke all over.

Everyone began to cough as the bees started dropping, Rukia was amazed, "Wow Chad! You're killing them."

"No," said Chad "I'm putting them to sleep."

Uryu sighed and cowered, "I wish you would have just killed them."

Soon all the bees had dropped off to sleep and they walked on.

Uryu walked watching the bees warily, "I really hate bees."

Ichigo sniffed his shirt, "Geez, I smell like a bonfire." He made a face.


	12. Chapter 12: Not Their Time

Ashley looked up at the hot sun and sighed, "I just want some nice air conditioning right now."

Jalynn nodded and sighed, "I miss my computer and internet." She put her hand in her pocket and realized her phone was in it. "YES!" She opened it and happily saw the light go on but then the batteries died. She started to cry "Why me!!!"

Ashley sighed, "I miss being on chat…"

Jalynn sighed too, "I miss youtube."

Inuyasha stared at them, then he looked at Miroku, "What are those two babbling about?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha they aren't from this time they miss their electronic devices."

Shippo stared up at Kagome, "Don't you miss your electronic devices Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't have many, and besides if I brought them here they would only get destroyed."

Sango nodded, "I feel bad for them; this isn't there world."

Miroku smiled, "I think I can cheer them up."

"Oh no you don't!" she said smacking him on the head.

The two girls seemed to trail farther and farther behind lost in a mist of memories of their prized electronics.

Jalynn then said, "I miss pizza."

Ashley rubbed her stomach, "Stop it, you're making me hungry."

Miroku perked up, "If you girls are hungry we can stop at this small shop up ahead."

They all stopped to eat and both girls looked at their meal and ate it, but were hardly satisfied.

Ashley's eyes glazed a bit, "I wish I had a doughnut."

Jalynn cried, "I want ice cream."

Inuyasha looked a bit afraid, "Oh man we're gonna have to deal with two blubbering girls for how long."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha face planted as the others looked sorry for the poor girls missing their own era.

They all got done with their meal and continued on their journey.

Jalynn looked around and saw a chicken. A thought come to her and she started singing the chicken dance song.

Inuyasha made a noise of pain and covered his ears, "Make it stop! Please make it stop."

Miroku held his ears along with Sango. Kagome was ok with it and Shippo started singing along.

"Oh no!" cried Inuyasha "Not you too!"

The singing continued for about half an hour, when Jalynn suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha uncovered his ears and looked at her. Her eyes had gotten big and her expression was serious, "What now?" Inuyasha was annoyed.

Jalynn looked around as Ashley looked at her. The blue haired girl suddenly ran into some bushes and behind some trees, "Don't come near me!"

"Inuyasha! What did you do this time?" Kagome glared at him.

"I didn't do anything! She just ran behind those trees." He pointed to the area where Jalynn disappeared to,

Ashley went invisible and walked over to the tree. She peeked around it and saw her friend going pee. Ashley ran from the scene and went to the others.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked.

Ashley nodded and her face was red, "That was awkward…"

Sango and Kagome knew immediately what Jalynn was doing. Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at each other, confused.

Shippo climbed on top of Kagome's shoulder, "So what is she doing Ashley?"

Ashley sweat dropped and tried to think of a suitable lie when Jalynn came bounding out of her area, "Let's go!" she started skipping as the others stared at her. Miroku shrugged and said, "Well, I'll follow her if you guys don't want to."

Sango punched him, "You pervert!"

"Ow!" Miroku rubbed his arm as Kagome fallowed Jalynn, who was skipping and singing random songs.

Ashley ran and caught up with her friend, "Let's sing Mr. Happy!"

The two American girls squealed as they started singing a morbid song.

Inuyasha groaned, "How did we get stuck with these two? They're the craziest people I've ever met."

"Kagome and Sango are the one's to blame," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha growled, "Damn them."

"Happy, happy, happy, it's found happy, happy, happy!" The two strange girls' blurted as they walked through the forest.


	13. Chapter 13: Little Irritations

. Uryu stopped walking, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ichigo stopped and looked at Uryu.

The group went silent as they strained their ears. Some where in the distance, they could hear the word 'Happy' being repeated over and over again. Words were recited after three Happy's but they were distorted.

Orihime shifted, "That's kind of creepy."

Toshiro sighed his cold sigh, "It's pry just some Natives or something like that." He continued their walk.

The others joined him. Silence took over the group for just half a minute when Rangiku screamed.

Renji jumped at her sudden outburst. Rukia ran into him and they both fell. Ichigo dropped his backpack and Kon groaned from inside of it. Orihime squeaked and hid behind Chad and Uryu who both jumped at the sound as well. Toshiro let out a breath of air, slowly and it moved a few strands of his white hair, "What is it now, Motsumoto?" He turned to his lieutenant.

Rangiku was jumping around. Her right hand was down her shirt and her blue eyes were wide. "EEK! GET IT OUT!" she screamed.

Toshiro sighed, "Why does it seem like whenever something falls, it falls down your shirt?" He tapped his foot as the woman leaned forward and wagged her breasts back and forth to loosen the object that had fallen down her shirt. Ichigo sweat dropped as he watched Rangiku.  
"Ichigo, you pervert!" Rukia threw a rock and it hit him in the head.

Ichigo rubbed the spot where the rock had hit him, "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

Before Rukia could answer, Orihime burst out from her hiding spot and rushed at the distressed Rangiku. Uryu and Chad both wobbled from her shoving them.

Renji watched Orihime run.

"Uh, Orihime… Wha-" Uryu cut off and his expression became horrified as he watched Orihime shove her hand down Rangiku's shirt.

Ichigo, Renji, and Chad followed Uryu's same expression of horror. Toshiro and Rukia sweat dropped and looked at each other in utter confusion and fear.

"It's further down! I can't get it, but I can feel it! It's so scratchy and poky!" Rangiku complained in hysteria.

Orihime's tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she shoved her hand and part of her arm into the depths of Rangiku's boobs. Her head was pressed against the lieutenant's upper chest. Orihime's face suddenly lit up, "I got it!" She pulled her hand out. Rangiku sighed in relief as Orihime opened her hand to reveal the cause of all the madness.

The group sweat dropped. Toshiro slapped his forehead as Renji shook his head. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"A PINE NEEDLE!?" Ichigo yelled.

Renji stood up. Rukia pushed herself into a standing position as well.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose as he went over to examine the pine needle.

Chad grunted.

Kon poked his head out of the slightly unzipped bag, "What'd I miss?"

Rukia glared at the mod soul, "Nothing important."

Kon saw Rangiku and realized she was adjusting her huge boobs, "The beauty of women!" He went to escape the bag, but Ichigo stopped him and shoved him back into the darkness. Kon cried and complained.

Ichigo glared at Rangiku who was finally done adjusting herself. Uryu was examining the pine needle that was now between his fingers and Orihime looked at his finger curiously.

"A stupid pine needle?! They aren't that bad!" Ichigo yelled.

Rangiku glared at the strawberry boy, "Yes they are!"

"No they aren't!" Ichigo snatched the pine needle from Uryu and shoved it down his shirt. It went tumbling out of the bottom opening of his clothing.

Rangiku huffed, "It's worse when you have boobs, you idiot." She flipped her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, it does hurt when things like this," Orihime picked up the pine needle and waved it around, "fall down our shirts. They're so small and sharp and pokey!" She stabbed Ichigo's arm with the sharp end of it.

"Ow!" Ichigo looked at where she'd stabbed him. Some blood appeared and he sweat dropped. "Okay, okay. Point taken." He rubbed his arm.

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's keep going." He walked ahead of the group who all fallowed him.

Chad looked down at Orihime as they journeyed through the trees, "So, do little things like that really hurt when they go down a female's shirt?"

Orihime nodded, "Once I had some crumbs down my shirt from a piece of bread and honey that I was eating. It really irritated my skin." She rubbed her right boob as if she could still feel the crumbs.

Rukia sighed as Renji and Ichigo both looked at Orihime, "It's true. Things do irritate our breasts a lot."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, "I see."

Toshiro groaned, "Why are you guys having this conversation?"

There was silence as the captain waited for an answer.

Rangiku shoved her way up front, "You know you like these random conversations!" She hugged him.

"Motsumoto! Get off of me!"

She released him, "And plus, I think you like this information because I could see you asking that short American girl if she'd need help getting something out of her shirt." She giggled as Toshiro's jaw dropped and he stopped walking.

"WHAT!?" he gawked at her as she swished her skirt she was wearing and giggled again.

Ichigo snickered, "Yeah, you did seem to have an eye out for her."

Toshiro fused, "I did not! She's just another human." Renji rolled his eyes as Ichigo made his hands talk in a mocking way behind the captain's back. "It's my duty as a Soul Reaper to protect all humans. And it's my duty as a Captain to make sure-" he cut off when he saw Ichigo's hands mocking him.

Ichigo huffed and said, very sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, you don't like her because she's human."

Toshiro got annoyed, "Watch it. You don't want to piss me off." The captain turned away from him and started walking. The ground under him was frozen solid.

The others watched him stalk off. Orihime let out a small whimper, "Let's just leave him alone, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood."  
"That's pry because he doesn't know what to do."  
Ichigo and Renji looked at Rangiku as she said that. Ichigo started walking and the others followed. "Hey, Rangiku, what did you mean? About Toshiro not knowing what to do?"

Rangiku looked sideways at him, "He doesn't know how to get back to our time. He's annoyed by that fact." Ichigo nodded. "And you guys acting all immature back there made him very irritated because he was trying to think." Rangiku giggled.

"What?!" Ichigo got angry, "You started it by saying he'd remove something from that American girl's shirt!"

Rangiku smiled, "I do think he'd do that."

"Shut up back there!" Toshiro yelled, "and I would never degrade a girl by putting my hand down her shirt!"

"Not even to help her?" Rangiku teased.

The sound of foot steps in front of the group stopped.

"Captain?" There was a gust of cold wind.

Renji started laughing as he saw Rangiku's mouth freeze over. She frantically tried to scratch the ice up, but she was unsuccessful.

Rukia sighed, "Let's talk about something else."

"I'm thirsty," Orihime said.

Uryu grabbed the wooden canteen that Chad had made, "Here," he handed it to her.

"Thank you Uryu." Orihime took a drink from the container and smiled. "Chad, you should be an owner of a store, you could make some good money with all the things you're able to carve from wood."

"Nah, it's just a hobby," Chad waved at a leaf that was falling in front of him.

Uryu stepped over a rock, "I agree with Orihime, you really should consider starting your own business, Chad."

Chad shrugged.

"Ya know Chad, I have to agree with Orihime and Uryu. It's a pretty amazing skill you have. I mean, making a canteen out of wood is pretty hard. You have a unique talent, my friend."

Rukia glanced at Renji. He was still chuckling over Rangiku's inability to speak.

"Geez, Toshiro sure does walk fast. Can anyone hear him?" Ichigo shoved a branch out of his way and suddenly fell down a cliff. He yelled in surprise.

"Ichigo!" Rukia slid down the side of the cliff. Renji, Uryu, and Rangiku followed her lead. Chad held onto Orihime as he jumped to the bottom of the cliff.

"Thanks Chad," Orihime smiled.

Toshiro was leaning against the side of the cliff, "Took you guys long enough."

Ichigo stood up and dusted off his shirt and pants, "Thanks for warning us about the drop off." Sarcasm was in his voice.

Toshiro huffed, but had a grin on his face, "I did, but you guys were just too far behind to hear me. I've been waiting here for probably five minutes. I found it right after I froze Rangiku's mouth shut, and you were pretty far behind me." He stood straight and started walking again.

"He is so annoying when he has his cocky attitude sometimes." Ichigo was annoyed.

Rukia grinned, "He reminds me of you when he's like this Ichigo."  
"What!?" Ichigo gawked at her as she kept grinning. "I do not act like that!"

Renji smirked, "Actually, you do act like that, you just don't realize it because that's how you act most of the time."  
"No one asked you Renji," Ichigo growled.

"Come on you guys, let's keep walking," Chad suggested.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine."

The group continued the journey.


	14. Chapter 14: Restless Night

"It's getting dark out," Jalynn looked at some shadows that looked like hands. She gripped Jaws in her arms.

Inuyasha growled, "Will you shut up and quit complaining? First you complained that you were hungry, and then you complained that your feet hurt. After that you complained that you were thirsty, now this! What's gonna be next?! Are you going to complain that the sky is not dark enough?!"

Jalynn shrunk in size as he towered over her.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

The half demon's eyes grew wide as he plowed into the ground.

Miroku shook his head as he moved his staff from his right hand to his left, "I have to agree with her. It is getting late. We should stop for the night and get some rest."  
Sango nodded in agreement.

"Finally!" Ashley plopped onto the ground. She was in her kitsune form.

Kagome stretched and sat down on the ground as well.

Jalynn shoved a bunch of leaves into a pile and laid on it.

Kirara stretched and curled up in a ball. There was silence between the group.

"Well, I'm gonna get some z's," Ashley declared. "Good night everyone." She mimicked Kirara and curled up in a ball, her nose under one of her tails.

"Night Ash," Sango said as she laid down on the ground.

"Night," Miroku slumped against a tree and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha sulked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Night everyone." She laid her head in her folded arms and fell asleep.

Jalynn looked at the group of sleeping people. She shut her eyes, but her mind wandered. The day had been long and pure torture. The fact that she had no electronic devices had made her do things she didn't normally do in front of people she just met. She rolled over and sighed. The leaves were a little damp, she realized. She shimmied off of the wetness and laid flat on the ground with her arms sprawled out.

The small girl looked at Ashley. She was sleeping quietly. Miroku started to snore loudly. "Geez, get some nasal spray," Jalynn murmured. She flipped over and her mind started wandering even more. She started day dreaming about her electronics. She pictured herself hugging a huge Ipod and typing non stop on her laptop. She smiled as her daydream kept getting more amusing. She pictured MP3 players, cell phones, TV's, and her Wii. Her daydream then turned into a daymare. The Ipod she had hugged turned into a menos grande with a birds head.

Suddenly, something bit Jalynn.

"EEK!" She sat up straight and squeaked, "Menos!" she looked at her arm and realized it was a bug. "Ew," she slapped her arm and the bug fell to the ground. Jalynn sighed as she realized she had been daydreaming for a while. "Ow!" She looked at her arm again and saw another bug, "What the?" she got annoyed and swatted it and it fell to the ground. She stared at it. Suddenly the bug got up and jumped on her again. Jalynn's eyes grew.

"Hello there," the bug waved at her.

"AH!" She squished the bug again and saw that it was still alive, "OH MY GOSH!"

Kagome sat up, dazed.

Ashley raised her head as she saw her friend run over to Inuyasha and climb him.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha tried to push her off of him.

"There's a talking zombie bug attacking me!" Jalynn was crying as she clung onto him.

Ashley looked at Jalynn, not believing a word she said. She shook her head when a sharp pain came from her paw. She looked down and saw a bug biting her. Ashley groaned and turned into her human form and swatted the bug, "Stupid insect."

"We're all going to die!" Jalynn was still clutching onto Inuyasha, who was still trying to get her off of him.

Ashley looked down at her hand again when another pain came in the same spot. The same bug was on her. Ashley's eyes grew as it said, "You have tasty blood."

"EEK!" Ashley flicked the bug off of her and jumped up. She ran and climbed on top of Miroku, who happened to be the closest to her. "There is a talking zombie bug!"

The two girls kept on rambling about the bug when Inuyasha yelled, "Will you two shut up!"

The girls stopped talking. Inuyasha sighed, "One, he's not a zombie. Two, he does have a name."

"Ow!" Sango looked at her arm, "Myoga! Stop it!" she slapped her arm and a small figure fell to the ground.

"I just can't help it. You all taste so good."

"Myoga?" Ashley climbed off of a still shocked Miroku.

The flea jumped on Ashley's arm, "Yes, my name is Myoga. I'm a flea demon."

Ashley stood there, "Oh…"

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha finally got Jalynn off of him.

Jalynn fell and hit her head on a fallen branch, "Ow! You could've been nicer about that." She rubbed her head.

"NICER!" Inuyasha got angry, "I was asking you as nicely as I could if you would get off of me!" A sharp pain erupted from his neck, "Myoga!" Inuyasha slapped his neck, expecting Myoga to be there, but to his surprise, it wasn't the cowardly flea demon. Instead, Inuyasha had squished a huge mosquito.

"Ew!" Jalynn saw the dead bug in his hand.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gasped.

"Naraku," Miroku exclaimed.

"Nar- Who?!" Ashley was confused as the flea demon suddenly fled the area.

Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and explained, "Naraku is part demon. And not a good demon. He want's to use the Shikon Jewel, the one we told you about that's been shattered." Ashley and Jalynn nodded their heads in unison, "Well, if Naraku does find all the pieces, the Shikon Jewel will turn him into a full demon, so powerful that we fear we'll never defeat him."

"Dang…" Jalynn dropped her head slightly, taking in the information.

Ashley stepped forward, "Is there any way we can help?"

"Well… you can-"

"DUCK!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusiga in Ashley's direction. The girl dropped to the ground as the blade sliced through a huge bee.

"What the heck!?" Ashley was terrified at the size of the bug.

"Bee's!" Jalynn screamed and pointed.

The group looked in the direction of her pointing finger. They saw feignt spots growing bigger. A humming sound was all around them.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows and got ready to shoot the demon bugs.

Kirara turned to her bigger form. Sango stood, ready. Miroku had his wind tunnel prepared for the upcoming battle. Ashley had turnned into her ketsune form and was baring her teeth to look fierce. Shippo was hiding in the middle of the group. Jalynn was still on the ground, terrified of what was going on.

Suddenly dozens of flying insects erupted from the darkness around them. Inuyasha took his chance and charged. Demon blood splattered all over the place as he sliced through the bugs. Kirara had her cainines attacking the bugs as well as Ashley, who stuck her tongue out each time she got demon blood in her mouth.

Kagome shot some arrows to any bugs who got too close to her and Shippo.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku unleashed the furry of his weapon upon the flying beasts. One after one, dozens of the insects fell into his trap. Sango threw her boomerang and it wrapped itself around many of the buzzing demons. They kept coming though.

Ashley looked up and saw a huge fly coming at her. "EEK!" she ducked and it barely missed her fur. She looked behind her as a shadow fell over her. Ashley's purple fox ears flattened against her head and her eyes grew wide.

"Geez! We all ready have to deal with these damn bugs! We don't need another demon!" Inuyasha sliced a mosquito in half.

Jalynn peeked out from behind the branch she was hiding behind. She saw the demon, that had come out of no where, and panicked. "What should I do?!" she asked herself. She wanted to help the others, but she knew she'd only get in the way. Jalynn was about to decide what she was going to do when some bee's slipped through the other's, unknowingly, and started flying at Jalynn. Panic over came over her when the bee's were suddenly squished by a big foot.

"AH!" Jalynn screamed as five more demons came out of the shadows.

"Jay!" Ashley went to run over to her friend, but was attacked by a wasp.

"What's going on?!" Miroku used his staff to attempt to slice through one of the newly shown demons. It went right through it.

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku! We will defeat all of these and then defeat you!" He sliced through a dozen of insects at once.

"Sango! Watch out!" Kagome shot an arrow at a locust that was behind Sango.

"Thanks Kagome!"

Ashley screamed as a demon from the shadows towered over her.

"Ash!" Jalynn jumped up and was about ready to help her friend when she realized her shirt was stuck on a branch. "Dang it!" The girl tried to get her shirt free from the wood. "Ugh!" She stepped backwards, "EEK!" Jalynn fell backwards and went rolling down a hill that she didn't know was there.

"Get off of me!" Kagome stabbed a mamoth fly with the tip of her arrow.

"Damn it! These things are taking my practice away!" Inuyasha yelled that as he realized the demons, that had just shown up, were attacking the army of bugs.

"Shut up Inuyasha! They're helping us," Miroku sliced through a wasp and huffed a breath of air. At that moment, a Shadow demon wrapped it's arms around him. "What-"

"Miroku!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the shadow demon, but it was of no avail. "NO!" Sango was taken over by one of the strange shadow demons.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in fear as a shadow demon consumed her body in it's darkness.

"Kagome!"

Kirara lunged her body at the shadow demon that had engulfed her best friend, but was soon taken over as well.

"What's going on!?" Ashley was in her human form. Shippo was holding onto her shoulders, fear written on his face.

Inuyasha growled again, "I don't know, but all I do know, is that I'm getting my friends back!" He lunged at the demons as Ashley and Shippo hid.


	15. Chapter 15: Separated

Jalynn sat up and rubbed her head. She heard her friends scream from a distance. "Ow…" She removed her hand and saw blood on her palm. "Ah crap! My head is bleeding!"

She stood up, her bones were stiff. The girl replaced her palm to where her skin had broken on her scalp. She examined the rest of her body and saw that her pants had a rip in them. Blood oozed from the hole. She groaned, "How far did I fall?" She looked up the hill,and realized that it was very steep and she had been lucky a bone hadn't been broken. "Well, I better start climbing… I don't want to get separated from them," she sighed and took a few steps, then stopped.

Jalynn cocked her head, "What the?" her eyes grew wide as she realized what was soaring down the hill towards her. "Ah!" She turned and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Why is it always me?!" Jalynn ducked and avoided a branch. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the shadow demon fallowing her. Tears started flowing from her eyes as fear and panic rushed through her as if it was a part of her.

The demon persued her even further into the forest.

Jalynn jumped over an old tree trunk and landed in some thistle. Her legs got scratched up a bit, but she kept running. Branches cut her arms and face as she rushed through them to try to avoid her enemy. Her leg stung and felt like jelly. As she pushed through a wall of sticks, her shirt got caught.

Jalynn glanced over her shoulder again and saw it was still behind her. The demon had gotten closer to her. "Why won't it leave me alone?!"She grabbed her shirt and ripped it free from the clutches of the branches and kept running. She stole another glance behind her, which was a huge mistake. Jalynn tripped over a fair sized rock, which sent her flying into the air. She face planted against the dry dirt and got some grass in her mouth. "Ew!" she spit out the organic material and saw one of her teeth mixed in with the rubble. She gasped as a dark figure overcame her.

The girl's dark brown eyes grew wide as she slowly turned her head. Right behind her was the demon. Its body was huge and it was tall. Spikes emmitted from its shoulders and its claws were dagger like. The demon was a dark blue-brown color with black as night eyes.

Jalynn's lower lip trembled as it reached out a claw towards her.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged a blow from the shadow demon he was facing. Sweat dripped from his face and onto his kimono. "Why won't you die?!" He swung Tetsusaiga and it sliced through the figure, but made no damage. "Damn it!"

Ashley ducked as a shadow demon attempted to scoop her and Shippo into it's death grip.

"Don't let it get us Ashley!" Shippo squeaked as the claw flew just inches above his fox tail.

"I'm trying!" Ashley was panting.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm helping too Shippo!" he sliced through another demon but, again, damage wasn't seen.

"You're not doing much to help us two though!" Shippo declared.

"Erg!" Inuyasha turned around and bonked Shippo on his head.

"Ow!" Shippo had tears coming from his eyes.

"That was mean!" Ashley pushed Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha was about to shove Ashley when a claw slammed between them. Ashley screamed as she fell backwards. Shippo flew off of her shoulders and onto the ground. The claw came at Inuyasha, who tried to jump out of its way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from inside of one of the demons.

Inuyasha turned and his kimono got caught in one of the claws. He freaked and pulled away, which ripped his top kimono right off of him. He fell to the ground.

"Help!" Ashley pleaded as a demon took its chance and went after her.

"Ashley!" Shippo stretched out an arm towards her.

Inuyasha sat up and saw Ashley backed up against a tree. A demon was right in front of her, "No!" he grabbed Tetsusaiga and leaped at the demon. "Stay away from her!"

He sliced through the shadow and it moved. Inuyasha got between the shadow demon and Ashley.

Ashley's eyes grew wide as she saw his body. His muscles rippled under his fair colored skin. His arms flexed a bit as he held Tetsusaiga. Ashley looked at the demon, then back at Inuyasha and lust filled her mind.

A demon claw shot out at them. Inuyasha pulled up Tetsusaiga when the claw suddenly turned to hearts."What?!" His jaw dropped.

All four of the shadow demons turned to little floating hearts. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all fell to the ground.

"What the?" Kagome rubbed her head and looked at the levitating hearts.

"Is it just me, or are there a bunch of hearts surrounding Ashley?" Miroku was confused.

Sango glared at him, "You perv!"

"No, he's right…" Kagome looked at Ashley, confused as well.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Sango slapped her forhead as she saw Ashley drooling over Inuyasha's body.

Kagome jumped up, alarmed at Ashley's sudden interest in her crush.

Inuyasha turned around and freaked. "What the hell?!" He saw a bunch of hearts surrounding Ashley's head as she stared at him.

Kagome tackled Inuyasha and broke the gaze between him and Ashley.

Ashley shook her head and the hearts that were levitating around her popped. Some hearts remained in the air that were further away from her.

"How interesting," Miroku poked a heart that was next to him. His finger went inside of it, but it didn't pop. He pulled his finger out, "Ashley, will you bear my child?"

Ashley stopped thinking about how good looking Inuyasha was when she heard that question, "WHAT!?" the hearts melted.

"Yup, I was right," Miroku grinned as he rubbed his chin.

Sango raised a brow at her, "What do you mean you were right?"

Inuyasha stood up. His kimono was drapped around his shoulders, hiding his body. Kagome glared at Ashley, who shrunk a bit.

Miroku walked over to Ashley and put his pointer finger in the middle of her forehead, "You're not only a kitsune who can go invisible, but you can also make shadow illusions."

He let his finger drop and he turned around. A grin was on his face.

Kagome's face lit up, "That would explain those shadow demons at the river! You made them because you were afraid and they left when you kicked it because you became brave."

"Also, when all of those demons showed up and that one shadow appeared and helped us. You were afraid and created a secret weapon." Sango put her hand on her hip as she saw the big picture.

Miroku turned around again and pinted his finger at Ashley. Her eyes got big as he finished, "And, it explains why those shadows appeared and ate Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha scratched his head, "I thought you guys were gone when they ate you guys."

Kagome glared at him, "Thanks." She crossed her arms.

"Well I did!"

Miroku sweat dropped, "Any way… but they didn't harm us. In fact, they protected us from the bugs and they were actually trying to get you guys inside of them because they wanted to protect you! And when that one accidentally ripped your kimono and Ashley saw your body, they turned to hearts because the shadows are based on her emotions and thoughts!"

Inuyasha went red in the face and so did Ashley's, "Sorry! I didn't mean to think like that! It's just hard cuz… well… you have a really nice body." Ashley said that quietly from her little corner in the clearing.

"Uh…" Inuyasha blushed at the compliment.

"Eh!?" Kagome got angry and was about to make a comment.

Songo looked around, "Where's Jay?"

The group looked around. Shippo's eyes grew, "I know what happened to her! She fell into those bushes when she was trying go unstick her shirt from a fallen branch."

Ashley ran to the area Shippo was talking about and screamed. The other's feared the worst when they all ran over there.

"Uh… She's not there. It's a hill," Miroku stated the obvious.

Ashley started crying, "Exactly! Jay! Where are you?!"

* * *

Jalynn watched the demon spontaneously combust into little hearts. "Uh.. What the heck?" She stood up and scratched her head at what had just happened. A heart was floating in front of her. She was afraid to poke it, but she was curious as to what it would do. Her finger went through one of the hearts. It didn't pop. "Huh… this is very… strange." She pinched herself, "Ow! Well, I'm not dreaming…" She stood up and looked around. Hearts were all around her. Fearing that they would turn back into the demon, Jalynn fled the area, but before the hearts left her peripheral vision, she glanced back at the hearts. They were still floating in the air. Some were bumping into each other. The girl placed a hand on a branch and kept looking at the hearts. Suddenly they melted and became a dark blob on the ground. She squeaked and left the area, not noticing that she was being fallowed.


	16. Chapter 16: Death's Door

"Agh!" Ashley went tumbling down the hill.

"Ashley!" Kagome yelled as she watched her friend make her last tumble and land on her stomack at the bottom of the hill.

Inuyasha shook his head, "She needs mental help."

"You jerk!" Sango punched him.

"Ow!"

Kirara lifted her head and hissed at Inuyasha, warning him to not hurt Sango.

Inuyasha glared then softened his expression when he heard Ashley yelling for her friend, "Come on." He picked up Kagome and jumped down the hill. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku got on Kirara and rode her to the bottom of the hill.

Ashley was on her belly, looking under a huge branch, "Jay?? You there?"

There was no reply. Ashley sat up on her knees, tears swelled in her eyes. Kagome walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Ashley burst into tears. "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!!!???"

Kagome hugged Ashley, "Don't worry, we'll find her. Inuyasha has a really good sense of smell. He should be able to track her down in no time."

Ashley wipped away the salty water and sniffed, "Ok."

Inuyasha groaned, but didn't complain. He went over to Ashley, "Do you have anything of hers that has her scent on it?"

Ashley thought, then shook her head.

"Great… I can't track her down if I don't have a lead."

Ashley started crying again as the others thought of what to do.

Shippo's eyes grew, "What about Jaws?"

"That's a great idea Shippo!" Sango said, patting his head.

Miroku sighed, "It is, but there's one problem… where IS Jaws?"

Everyone went quiet, including Ashley. Silence filled the air, then suddenly, Ashley burst into hysteria, tears flowing out of her eyes like a faucet.

"Ashley! Don't worry, we will find her," Sango went over to her and hugged her. "I promise we will find her. Some how. But for now, we need to start walking in a direction. You know Jalynn better than any of us. Which way do you think she'd go?"

Ashley stopped talking and she looked around. Her eyes drifted from one direction to another. She laid her eyes on one area, however, that made her make her decision, "I think she'd go that way. It's clear enough for a small person to go through, but not bigger things. Since she shrunk from the time warp, she'd go that way."

"Wow, she's not as dumb as she looks," Inuyasha stated.

Sango and Kagome glared at him.

"What? I was joking. I already know she's smart. I heard her talking about plants and this class she took back in the U.S.A. and which ones are poisonous." He dug his pinky into his ear.

Ashley started giggling, "You eaves dropped!"

Inuyasha went red, "Only because I'd like to know what I use to wipe with!" He turned around, embarrassed.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. Don't be afraid to admit that you like Jalynn as a friend. I like her as a friend," Miroku said.

"Ok! Well, that's enough of that subject," Kagome said. "Let's get going and see if we can find Jay.

"Hey, wait!" Shippo ran over to a branch that was a little ways away from the group. There was a piece of black cloth on it. "What's this?"

Inuyasha went over to where Shippo was and grabbed the cloth. He smelled it and pulled it away from his face as fast as he could, "Yup, it's Jalynn's. It has her body oder and purfume stuff she sprayed all over her imprinted all over this," he waved the piece of cloth in the air.

Ashley ran over to where they were and grabbed the cloth. She held it and stared into the distance.

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I can't get her scent though. I wonder if one of those shadow illusions came after her and covered her scent…"

"Well, let's see if Ashley's right with what path she said Jay would take," Sango stated.

The group nodded and headed to the small tunnel of branches and rocks.

Ashley took one last look at the cloth before putting it away. She tucked it into her pocket and whispered, "Jay… please be safe."

* * *

A twig fell from a tree and hit Jalynn in the head, "Ow!" she rubbed her scalp as she looked at the twig. The girl sighed and scopped out her surroundings the best she could. It was still dark outside, so she couldn't see very well. The area she was in had trees packed closely together, so using the moon as a light was impossible. She looked up at the sky, realizing that thought. She groaned, and shut her eyes. She had been walking for a while now, trying to find a clearing so she could rest a bit. But her unluckyness was with her. She kicked a rock and it fell into some brush she couldn't see. Dark outlines beconed her into their deadly trap, and she knew she'd have to choose one. "Why did I have to fall down that stupid hill?" she started walking again, but stopped.

There was a rustling sound from behind her. She froze, terrified of what'll be hidden and then revealed. She had to face it though, so she turned around. A dark figure emerged from between some trees. It was tall with a white mask. Those were its only features Jalynn could make out. She let out a sigh of relief. "Just another one of those strange shadow things. They can't hurt me. They'll burst into little hearts that you can poke your fingers in." she went up to the creature and waved at it. "Oh, hello scary creature. You're looking very frightening tonight." She giggled at her own strange compliment, "What are you going to burst into? Hearts? Bunnies? How about stars?" she took her pointer finger and poked the creature.

She sweatdropped when pain shot through her finger. It didn't go through the skin. She flattened her hand against the warm surface as she realized her mistake.

The creature let out an ear piercing screetch, which made Jalynn fall over. She screamed and jumped to her feet. A hand came sweeping down on the area where she was just at. She screamed again and ran between some trees. Panic rushed through her body as more branches struck out at her, making her stumble and trip. She felt warmth drip from her cheek as a fresh wound appeared on her. She kept running though, and ignored the pain she got from the forest.

The girl's body ached as she climbed over a fallen tree. She could hear that the creature's running was getting louder and louder. More panic rushed through her little body when she heard the creature yell vehemently. She got on top of the dead tree and saw an opening. She dashed for it as a tree was destroyed some where near by. Jalynn's legs started to feel like rubber as she got closer to the opening. She hadn't realized it was up a hill.

A rush of air swept behind her. She glanced behind her and realized the creature was right behind her. Jalynn screamed and tried to run faster, but the hill was getting steeper. An idea popped into her head as she saw a branch on the ground. As she ran past it, she grabbed it and chucked it into the air as hard as she could. She heard a grunt and the creature screached again. She grinned slightly at her doing. The grin didn't last long, however. As she got to the top of the hill, she realized the sudden drop off. The girl tried to stop, but it was to no avail. "AH!"

Jalynn started falling. A scream came from behind her. She flipped in the air and saw that the creature was falling as well. Jalynn screamed even more as she realized that death could be right at the bottom of the cliff. She started crying as the creature's back got closer to her. Suddenly, another idea popped into her head. She reached out at the creature's back, and realized it had spikes on it like a dinosaur. She grabbed the spike and started climbing the creature in thin air. As she got to its shoulder, a huge hand came into view. Jalynn was about to scream again when she went soaring into the air. A sharp pain shot through her back as she landed on some rock. Her head crashed into some stone and Jalynn's breath left her lungs.

The girl started gasping for air as she regaind herself. She felt the ground shake a bit as the creature started moving. Jalynn knew she had to get up and keep running, but she couldn't move. Panic rushed through her again. She tried to move her arms, but nothing happened. Fear was replaced in her unwilingly shaking body. "It's over for me…" she started crying again. She saw the creature look around and spot her. She started crying even more as it started making its way towards her. "Why'd it have to end like this?!" Anger surged through her veins at the thought of dieing by an unknown species of creature in feudal Japan. "Huh?" the girl saw little water droplets floating above her head. They glistened a bit, then a bright light erupted from Jalynn's neck. Jalynn screamed and jumped up unwillingly. Adrenaline rushed through her body as something supernatural started working her body in odd motions. Water started sprouting from the air at her will and slashed the creature. It yelled at her agressiveness.

Jalynn felt a change in the creature and her. Somehow, she felt more powerful, but also the creature seemed more powerful. Her body ducked a blow from the creature and she shot water at its arm and froze it. Her eyes grew as the atmosphere around her went from warm and humid, to winter cold.

* * *

Toshiro jerked awake. His head throbbed as his eyes adjusted to the blackness around him. "What was that… odd feeling?" he whispered to himself. The Captain looked at the others and saw that they were all fast asleep. None of them seemed disturbed like he had been. He sighed, "I guess it was just a bad dream. They seem to be common since we've been here." He blew a strand of hair out of his face and shut his eyes. He rolled onto his side. A cricket chirped some where near by. The wind blew slightly.

Toshiro's eyes popped open as he sat up. He looked around as he felt spiritual pressure off in the distance. "It's not too far from here." He got up, deciding to check it out. He looked at the others, wondering how come they couldn't feel the spiritual pressures he could sense. "Hmm…" The Captain shook his head and snatched up Hyorinmaru and started to shunop towards the strange deminor.

The air passed him in quick whisps as he got closer to the source of the spiritual pressure. Toshiro stopped, "This spiritual pressure is strong. I wonder what it could be." He shunopped a couple seconds more and gasped as the scene unfolded in front of him. A hollow was in his vistion. It was tall and huge all around. Spikes emmitted from its back like a stegosaurus. Its white mask had four horns sticking out of it. One of its eyes was caked with blood. The creature screamed and swung its hand at something. Toshiro squinted his eyes. They widened suddenly as he saw what the hollow had hit. A small girl went flying down part of the cliff that they were on and landed on a ledge that was at least twenty feet below the hollow.

The hollow released a huge amount of spiritual pressure and jumped at the girl. Toshiro got angry and was about ready to shunop towards the area when the atmosphere got cold with some sort of spiritual pressure.. He focused on where the girl and hollow were and saw that a chunk of ice had slammed into the hollow. "What the…" Toshiro saw the girl jump up and run from the creature as it landed in the area she had been. Rocks flew up from the hollow's landing, making the girl scream as she fell. She jumped up again as the creature stretched its grusome hand towards her. Toshiro's eyes grew even wider as he saw the girl whip water out of thin air and slash the hollow with it like a whip. "I need to find out who she is." Toshiro started shunopping his way up to the two opponents.

* * *

"Why is it always me!?" Jalynn's body was still not under her control as she slashed the demon with water. "First I fall into a time warp, then I get attacked by my human-eating back pack. After that I got attacked by a stupid tree branch and fell down a hill then was chased by a- EEK!" her body jumped to her left as a rock flew past her. The girl and whatever was controlling her were distracted momentarily, but that was just enough time for the creature. A huge, bloodied up hand slammed into her and crushed her into the side of the rocky cliff. Jalynn leg out a whiff of air and started choking.

A laugh escaped from the creature's hand as Jalynn's bone's were crushed under its grip.

Jalynn gasped out, "Why… now?"

The demon hissed and opened its mouth. Jalynn wanted to scream, wanted to yell out for help. All hope of her wanting to yell for help one last time faded as she was about an inch from the foul beast's open death trap. Suddenly, the creature screamed and Jalynn felt air swish all around her. she landed on the rocky ground and she gasped for air. She saw the demon's arm laying next to her. she gasped and looked up at it. She cocked her head. A guy was standing in mid air holding a sword of some type. He was tall and was wearing a white robe and he also had white hair. Jalynn's eyes grew as she realized that it was the guy from her dream, the male who got her out of the first demon's mouth she encountered. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He pointed his weapon at the demon as it screached again.

"You sicken me." With one slash of his blade, Toshiro killed the demon. He grunted as it disintegrated into the air.

Jalynn's head throbbed and blood gushed our from both arms, legs, her torso, back and her head. Her ribs hurt and she knew they were broken. She didn't care, she had to sit up and look at him. She moved, just slightly. Escruciating pain shot through her body. A gasp escaped her instead of a scream. She flopped back down, but missed part of the cliff. She went tumbling down the rocky slope.

Toshiro turned when he heard the gasp, but he wasn't fast enough. He shunopped as fast as he could to the falling girl. Her head slammed against a rock that was sticking out of the cliff. He reached out his hand and grabbed her before she could hit another astrayed piece of earth.

Jalynn let out another gasp of air as she felt her shoulder blade disconnect from the rest of her body. Toshiro's eyes grew with worry as the sound echoed a bit. He raised her body and put his free arm around her waist.

Cold spiritual pressure crept from Jalynn to Toshiro. His arm tensed as he felt her hot, bare skin.

The supernatural being left Jalynn's body. She felt coldness on her, but it felt good. She took a breath of air as she felt herself being flung into the young man's arms. The last thing she was conscience of was the air sweeping through her hair, making it clump to her forhead where blood was.

Toshiro looked down at the girl in his arms. He could some how feel her heart beating in her chest. It was slowing down as he got closer to the camp. The Captain got worried, "There won't be enough time to wake the others and save her when I get to the camp… Sorry you guys, but I have to do this." Focusing on his control, Toshiro emitted a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. It was icy cold as he aimed towards the others at the camp.

* * *

Rangiku sat up and screamed as a cold presence swept over her boobs.

"What's going on!" Ichigo jumped up, a random stick was in his hand.

Renji looked at him, "Why the hell are you holding a stick? You're a substatue soul raper ya know. You have a zanpakto."

Rukia was alarmed from the spiritual pressure she felt, "What was that?"

Orihime was concerned, "That felt like Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose as Rangiku stood up, "That's because it was Captain's spiritual pressure."

Orihime took in a quick breath of air. Chad got up, "Where'd he go? Any one know?"

They all shook their heads.

"Wait, he's almost here," Ichigo dropped the stick and looked up at the dark topiary above them. The others joined him. It wasn't long before a figure wearing a white robe appeared. "Toshiro, what's the problem?" Ichigo asked.

The captain landed on the ground a little away from everyone else.

"Captain?" Rangiku took a step towards him, concern on her face.

Toshiro quickly stood up and the others saw what he had placed on the ground.

Rukia gasped. Renji chuckled and Ichigo slapped his forhead.

"You woke us up just to tell us you kidnapped her?!" Ichigo was annoyed.

Toshiro glared at him as he said, "Orihime, you need to heal her. I don't know if her heart has stopped yet. It was slowing as I made my way back here."

Orihime's eyes widened as she ran over to the girl. She felt her pulse and started breathing heavily, "Soten Kisshun, I reject." An oval barrier surrounded the bloodied body.

The others gathered around the girl.

"Wow, she really got a beating," Uryu said as he saw all of her cuts and her shreaded shirt and pants.

Orihime sighed, "You have no clue… She has five broken ribs, a disconnected shoulder blade, internal bleeding, brain hemmorage, her arm that's still connected is broken in seven different spots."

"Wait, how can her arm be broken in seven different spots?" Renji scratched his head.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's like…" Orihime cut off and shut her eyes.

"What? What is it Orihime?" Rukia asked as she put her focus on her friend.

The others became silent as Orihime said, "It's like she was at Death's door…"

Everyone soaked in that information, then looked back at the foreign girl.

Toshiro let out a breath of air. Knowing that she'd live let him relax a bit.

"Captain, are you ok?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Rangiku bit her lip, "Because you look very pale. Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"No, I'll just medatate a bit. That always helps." He sat down, but was overwhelmed with a sudden wave of sleepiness. Darkness crept into his vision as he passed out.


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting

"Ah Ha!" Ashley shoved a branch out of her way. Her eyes were huge, red, and tear stained. "Nope…" sadness overtook her body for the millionth time that night.

Inuyasha pushed past her, "We're pry not going to find her tonight." He sat down and crossed his legs.

"Ash, maybe we should rest a bit," Kagome said as she plopped down next to Inuyasha.

Ashley shoved another branch out of her way and fell, "I… can't! Must… keep… looking!" The girl changed into her kitsune form and tried to crawl, but her body was just too tired that she collapsed to the ground again.

"See, even your body thinks you need to rest," Miroku said as he rested against a tree.

"It'll be for just a few minutes Ash. Then we can go looking for her some more." Sango sat on the ground next to Ashley.

Tears were flowing from her blood-shot eyes, "But I can't leave her! Do you know how dumb and clumsy she can be?!"

The group looked at her. Then Inuyasha stated, "I have a hunch, but she'll be fine. She probably found a clan of demon cats like Kirara and is petting them to death like that Almira girl Kagome told us about."

Ashley started crying more, "That's just like her too! And so is the fact that she runs into trouble a lot, even though she doesn't go looking for it."

Sango held the crying kitsune.

"Hey, speaking of Kirara, where is she?" Kagome looked around.

Silence was between everyone, except for the weaping girl. Then a rustling sound came from some bushes.

"JAY!?" Ashley jumped up, and stared intently at the bushes, then sighed. Kirara appeared from the bushes with a sleeping Shippo dangling from her teeth. She walked over to Kagome and sat Shippo down and turned into her smaller form. Ashley sighed and fell to the ground and curled up.

Sango layed next to Ashley, "It's just for a few minutes. We've been looking for her all night. The sun's coming up. If we all just get a few minutes of sleep, we'll be rejuvinated and we will have more energy to look for her."

Ashley nodded and fell asleep in just a few seconds.

Inuyasha huffed, "I figured she'd be the first one to fall asleep."

"Inuyasha, shut up," Kagome said as she fell asleep.

Miriku snickered as sleep started overtaking his body. Sango smirked and fell asleep too.

* * *

Rangiku shifted, "Is she awake yet?"

Ichigo got annoyed, "You just asked that five minutes ago."

"Well, you never know. Someone can wake up a minute after that's asked," she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"She has a point Ichigo," Rukia got up and stretched.

Orihime sighed, "There's been no movement from her at all. I've never seen something like this, it's like she's in a coma."

"That wouldn't surprise me. She was pretty banged up last night," Renji said.

Chad nodded in agreement.

Uryu chuckled, "Well, look at who decided to finally wake up."

The group looked over at a drowsy Toshiro.

"Morning sunshine," Ichigo grinned.

Toshiro gasped for air as Rangiku ran to him and hugged him, "You're awake!"

"Motsumoto!" Toshiro shoved away from her, "It's too early for your eagerness to be annoying."

Rangiku pouted as Uryu said, "Captain Hitsugaya, it's about noon. It's not really morning any more."

Toshiro looked at the bit of sky he could see. The sun was high in the sky, "How long have I been out?" he rubbed his head as he looked at his gigai.

"Since you brought that girl to camp," Rukia said.

Toshiro looked over at the yellow-orange oval, "How is she any way?"

Orihime let out a small sigh, "She's not awake yet. She's healed, but it's like she's in a coma."

"I see…" Toshiro walked over to Orihime and Jalynn. It was quiet for a few minutes.

Rangiku made a face, "Can we go get something to eat now? I'm hungry."

Toshiro looked over his shoulder, "Why haven't you all eaten yet?"

"We were waiting for you and the girl to wake up. But since you're awake we can have someone stay with Orihime and her," Ichigo nodded towards Jalynn, "and everyone else can go food searching and come back when they find something."

"All right. I'll stay with Orihime," Toshiro looked back at the girl with blue hair.

"Captain, I was wondering if it'd be ok if I stayed with Orihime and the girl. You're better at catching fish than me," Rangiku noted.

Toshiro sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

Everyone except Rangiku, Orihime, and Jalynn left.

"So, you said she's all healed?"

Orihime nodded and sighed, "But she's not waking up yet. I don't' know what to do. I have to leave her under Shoten Kisshun until she wakes up. It's more effective that way."

"I see." Rangiku looked at the girl, "I wonder why she wanted blue highlights."

Orihime shrugged, "Maybe it's her favorite color."

"Hmm… You've got a point there. I wonder where she's from." Rangiku sat next to Orihime.

Orihime thought about that then said, "I remember Chad saying that it sounded like they were from America."

"Oh, yeah. He did, didn't he." Rangiku chuckled a bit, "Americans make me laugh in a way."

"Why?" Orihime was curious.

"Well," Rangiku put on her story voice, "you know how the portal to the world of the living can take Shinigami to different parts of the world?" Orihime nodded. "I ended up having a mission in America. Some hollows kept appearing at this cemetary. Turned out to be a bunch of dumb kids summoning them by rousing some earth-bound spirits with high spiritual pressure. They didn't know exactly what they were tampering with. It was pretty funny seeing their faces when I popped up out of no where!" Rangiku started laughing, "I'm still surprised that they could see me."

"Why do you say that? I can see you when you're not in your gigai."

Rangiku smiled, "They were high though."

"Oh…" Orihime thought about that, then started giggling herself, "They were pry shocked to see a woman with big breasts standing in thin air, wearing a black kimono holding a zanpakto."

Rangiku laughed, "You have no idea. The guys though they were in heaven because of my boobs, but they freaked out when I almost sliced them in half for trying to touch me. That's when Captain Hitsugaya had to come and get me. It happened not that long ago. In your years it was, if I'm not mistaken, ninteen fifty-seven."

"Wow. That wasn't that long ago. But it was sill way before I was born."

Rangiku cocked her head slightly, "True. I wonder if humans are still getting high over there…"

"They are. There's stories about drug busts on the news. It's not just America though. It's all over the world."

"Oh…" Rangiku and Orihime were silent for a bit when Rukia showed up.

"Ugh. Ichigo is so dead when he shows up!"

Rangiku and Orihime stared at a soaked Rukia, "What happened?"

Rukia wrung out her hair, "He pushed me in the river that's about a mile away. The jerk! I can't believe he did that. And he laughed! Then him and Renji ran off and left me."

"Hehe. Sounds like someone has an elementary crush on you," Rangiku winked.

"WHAT?!" Rukia gaped at Rangiku, who just smiled. "He does not like me! He's just s self centered jerk!"

"Who's a self centered jerk?" Uryu came waltzing from behind a tree. He had a home made bag made out of huge leaves. There were red berries in it.

"No one."

"Rukia just told Orihime and me that-" Rukia slapped her hand over Rangiku's mouth.

Uryu stood there, "Ok then… well I found some berries." He sat down and placed the bag next to me.

Chad then showed up with the wooden canteens he had made, "I found some fresh water." He placed them next to Uryu but stayed standing.

"Awesome! All we need is a main dish!" Rangiku cheered up.

Orihime sat straight, alarm on her face.

"What is it?" Rukia looked at her.

"I just felt something…" She looked at the unconscience girl. She still hadn't moved.

Uryu got up, "What did you feel?"

Orihime spaced off as she focused her attention on Shoten Kisshun.

"Ha ha ha!" Ichigo and Renji came bursting from some bushes. They immediatley shut up when they saw Rukia.

She glared at them, "You jerk!" she threw her fist and punched Ichigo in the face. He fell to the ground

"OW!"

Rukia turned to Renji, "And you!" She kicked his side, which sent him flying into a tree. He groaned.

"Don't you ever tell me a bunny is drowning and then shove me in a river, lake, pond, or anything ever again!" She stepped on them as they both started appologizing like crazy.

"What's all the racket about?" Toshiro landed on the ground next to Orihime.

Everyone went silent. Rukia took her feet off of Ichigo and Renji and side stepped away from them.

Toshiro looked at everyone then shook his head, "Well I got about a dozen fish," he held up a block of ice with fish in it, "What did everyone else get?"

"Berries," Uryu pointed to the bag.

Chad picked up a canteen, "I got fresh water."

"I did have fire wood, until someone pushed me in the river, which also caused the wood to get wet," Rukia glared at Ichigo and Renji again.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Ok then, I'll-"

"I'll get the fire wood Captain!" Rangiku jumped to her feet and left her gigai. She ran off into the woods.

Toshiro sweat dropped, "What was that about?"

The others shrug their shoulders.

Only a few seconds had passed when Rangiku came tumbling into view with a pile of wood.

"How the hell did you find that so fast?" Ichigo was dumb founded.

"When I went to the bathroom last night, I decided to collect some fire wood. I stashed it so you guys couldn't find it." She smiled.

The guys sweat dropped.

"Ok then, let's get a fire started," Toshiro looked at Chad. Chad nodded and got to work on getting a fire started.

A couple of silent minutes had passed and Chad finally got a good fire going.

"Chad, you amaze me," Rangiku said as she saw the flames.

"Uh… thanks?"

Toshiro looked the frozen fish that were laying on the grass. He had shattered the cube and the fish were thawing out as best as possible. He sighed, "Well, let's get these cooking."

Orihime groaned slighly and looked over at her Shoten Kisshun, "Her… heart beat."

The group looked at Orihime. Toshiro panicked, but calmly asked, "What about her heart beat? Is she ok?"

Orihime nodded and said, "It just… keeps accelerating. It slows, then goes fast, then slows. She must be having some flashbacks or is dreaming about something intense."

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, pry dreaming about getting carried by Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. And for your information, she was passed out by the time I got to her."

"Uh huh…"

Toshiro fumed as everyone got a fish and put it over the fire.


	18. Chapter 18:Spells and Marshmallows

The last thing Jalynn remembered was seeing the boy from her dream catch her as she fell. Toshiro was his name as she remembered. Then darkness took over. Nothing but darkness for a while. Then, there was light…

* * *

"Jay, you gonna hand me the knife or what?"

Jalynn looked around. She was in a cemetarty with Ashley and Leanna, her two best friends. She looked down at her hand and saw that a small blade was being held in her fist. She unconsciencely lifted her arm and handed it to Ashley; she smiled as she took it. Jalynn looked around her and saw a bunch of different things. Candles, more knives, and a Ouiji board. "What exactly are we doing again?" she asked as she picked up a blue candle with a black wick.

Ashley sighed, "We're going to raise the dead in this cemetary."

"Why this one though?"

"Because it's far away from a town. So if something goes wrong and the dead act like zombies and try to eat us, we can at least buy time because it'll take them a whille to get to the next town and no one ever comes here. I mean we had to mow the place! It's centuries old." Leanna grabbed a pink candle and placed it a little aways from her.

"Oh… But won't we die?" Jalynn placed the candle she was holding behind her a bit.

"Possibly. But that's only if they turn to zombies. But we've been practicing this technique on your four dead hamsters and only one was a zombie. It didn't even infect you when it bit you Jay." Ashley put a yellow candle by her

Jalynn looked down at her arm. There were four small teeth marks, "True. But it did kind of hurt when Luna bit me. She's always hated me for some odd reason. And Peepers didn't even last a whole day at the house!"

"That's because Sassy played with her," Leanna picked up a knife and placed it by her.

Jalynn froze, "True."

"Here," Ashley handed a knife to Jalynn. She took it and placed it next to her.

"So is our pentagram ready?" Leanna tossed the last willow stick between her and Ashley.

Ashley looked around, then nodded, "It's just dusk so it should work. You both remember what to say?"

Leanna and Jalynn nodded.

"Ok then, let's get started."

Jalynn jumped up, "Oh, wait!" she ran over to the car, tripping over a covered tombstone in the process.

Ashley and Leanna sweat dropped as she raced back to the pentagram, tripping over the tombstone for a second time.

"For just in case we get the munchies," Jalynn tossed a bag of marshmallows in the center of the pentagram.

"Jay, you're a dork," Ashley shook her head.

Leanna made a face, "But I don't like marshmallows."

Jalynn shrugged, "More for Ash and me then." Leanna stuck her tongue out at Jalynn.

"Ok, well if you two are done…"

"Sorry Ash," Leanna crossed her legs Indian style and placed her knife in her lap.

Jalynn sat down like Leanna and Ashley did the same. The three girls looked at each other. They were all nervous, but they wouldn't say so, not even Jalynn. Ashley sighed and cleared her throat as she took Leanna's and Jalynn's hands..

The three girls took a deep breath and said in usison, "We call upon the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. We call upon Earth to bring flesh to the fleshless." The girls paused slightly, "We call upon the Wind to give breath to the breathless." A slight breeze blew over the cemetarty. The friends held back a gasp and went on, "We call upon Fire to put a fire in their hearts. And we call upon Water to calm their spirits. Elements, hear our plea."

The wind picked up and the ground shook a bit. Jalynn looked over her shoulder at a tomb stone that was right behind her. Leanna looked at the sky as it clouded up. Ashley started taking deep, fast breaths as she stared intently at a grave.

Suddenly, the ground was still and the breeze stopped. Silence filled the air.

"Umm… nothing's happening," Jalynn looked back at her friends.

Ashley sighed, "Maybe we said something wrong." She grabbed her bag that was next to her and pulled out a book. Leanna leaned over to her a bit so she could read over her shoulder. "Nope, we said it right."

"I wonder why it didn't work then," Leanna made a face.

Jalynn shrugged and grabbed the bag of marshmallows, "Want one Ash?" Ashley dug her hand in the bag and grabbed a few of the squishy substances and shoved them in her mouth.

"Should we wait here for a few minutes for just in case the spell is working slowly? It was like this with Peepers."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, let's wait a bit."

The three friends sat in the pentagram a little bit. Jalynn put the marshmallows away and sighed, "I don't think it worked."

Leanna sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, we'll have to try again some time."

Ashley ruffled her nose, "Darn. This sucks. I was hoping it'd work."

The three friends got up and stepped out of the pentagram. A strong breeze blew over them. Jalynn gulped, but helped Ashley and Leanna take the pentagram apart. The three girls were silent as they tossed the branches into the back of Ashley's pick-up. Jalynn gathered up half of the candles and Leanna had the other half. Ashley grabbed the knives as she walked to the driver's door. The friends piled into the truck. Jalynn and Leanna put the candles in a plastic sack and Ashley put the knives in the glove box. She placed the key in the ignition and the old engine roared to life. Ashley shifted the gear into drive and headed out onto the gravel road on the other side of the fence. The girls were silent for a while, just listening to the gravel crunch under the weight of the ancient truck.

Suddenly, Jalynn remembered about the bag of marshmallows. She leaned forward in her seat and grabbed the bag, which was resting on the dash board. She grinned as she slipped her hand into the openning and grabbed three white, squishy ovals. She handed two of them to her two friends, "Here's to our epic fail!"

Ashley and Leanna both smiled, "To our epic fail!" They toasted the figures and ate them.

"I guess it's a sign from God telling us that we're dumb," Ashley suggested after she swollowed.

Leanna made a serious face and put on an Arnold Swartzenagger tone of voice, "You three puny humans are no match for my awesomeness! I shall make you feel like fools when you try to bring the dead alive!"

Jalynn busted out in laughter. Ashley and Leanna joined her. After about ten minutes of uncontrollable laughter and jokes about the dead, the three friends sighed.

"I am wondering what went wrong though. The pentagram was fine, we had willow branches, six candles, and our spell." Ashley made a face.

Jalynn looked up at the ceiling of the pick-up and squshed her lips together, then came to a conclussion, "Knowing us and our luck… or unluck I should say… we probably brought dead people alive in a different cemetary." Leanna made an agreeing sound and Ashley nodded. "Or we brought all the dead hamsters in the world to life and they're going on a blood thirsty journey to find us and kill us for disturbing their rest." She grinned as Leanna laughed. Ashley furrowed her brows in confustion, then started laughing when she remembered that Luna had bit Jalynn.

"Wow, yeah that would be our luck," She agreed.

The girls went silent and thought a bit about the day. It was getting dark out as they entered Ashley's home town.

They drove down the main street. Jalynn looked around. There weren't many cars around. "Hmm… Traffic is quiet… Is there a game on tonight?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. I don't think so. There's nothing going on in town that I know of either."

She turned and drove down a road then turned again into her drive way.

Leanna opened the door and jumped out. Jalynn moved, and choked.

"Jay, it might help if you took your seatbelt off…" Leanna held back a laugh.

Jalynn took her seat belt off. "Well I guess my mind was some where else!"

"When isn't it some where else?" Ashley teased her as she unlocked the house.

"That is a good question. I will answer when I come back from planet Ukawanako." Jalynn laughed.

"Jay, you're strange." Leanna plopped down on a couch.

She smiled and sat next to Leanna, "I know."

Ashley went to the kitchen, "Jay, did you grab that bag of marhsmallows?"

"Uh… I'll be back." Jalynn got up and went outside. She walked over to the truck and pried the door open. She grabbed the marshmallows and frowned. They had melted together from the heat. She slammed the door shut and went back inside, "Uh… they sort of melted…" She handed the bag to Ashley.

Ashley pierced her lips together, "Ah well. They're still good. I'm going to make brownies."

Leanna popped her head into the kitchen, "Did you say brownies?"

"She never fails when it comes to brownies. Ha ha!" Jalynn had a spaced out look on her face.

"Yes. Brownies. Want to help me?" She sat the bag down and bent over to get a sheet for the mix.

Before Jalynn or Leanna could answer, they heard screaming from outside.

Jalynn jumped, "What the heck?"

"Who could that be?" Ashley went into the living room and peeked out of the curtain. Her neighbor was running down the street screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ok… that was a bit strange."

"Who was it?" Leanna was trying to look over her shoulder.

Ashley moved, "My neighbor. She's never ran down the road screaming like that before. It's strange."

Suddenly, a crash came from the kitchen. The three girls were silent. Ashley quietly walked over to their couch and pulled a knife from under it. Jalynn and Leanna pulled out some two inch pocket knives from their bras and flicked them open. They made their way into the kitchen. "AH HA!" they jumped into the area, their weapon's showing.

"Uh…" Ashley was confused.

Jalynn scratched her head, "How did that fall?"

"I knew your house was haunted…"Leanna scooched closer to Jalynn and looked around the air.

Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over to the broken glass, "It's not haunted. I wonder how this fell…" She bent over.

Jalynn's mind came back to earth. She looked at Leanna, who was still watching the air above her for just in case if something lashed out at her. She then glanced at Ashley and cocked her head. _Is it just me… or did the marshmallows move? They were over by the microwave, not the sink…_ Suddenly, the marshmallows shifted a bit in the bag. Jalynn's eyes grew. She watched the bag more closely. It moved again. Suddenly it shifted towards Ashley. Jalynn flipped, "THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE ALIVE!" She grabbed Ashley and yanked her away from the counter.

"Jay don't! I could've gotten cut." Ashley glared at her.

Leanna looked at Jalynn, "Uh… are you ok dude?"

"I am not crazy. The marshmallows were over by the microwave before we went to the livingroom, right?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"Look where they are now!" Jalynn stared at the bag.

Leanna and Ashley looked. Leanna's eyes grew and Ashley said, "They must've moved when the bowl fell."

Jalynn shook her head, "No… I think the marshmallows pushed it off the counter when they moved towards the sink and was about to attack you!"

"Jay, are you on drugs?" Ashley felt her forhead.

"NO I'M NOT ON DRUGS!"

Leanna was watching the bag of marshmallows as Ashley and Jalynn argued about the drug thing. The bag suddenly moved. "Uh…" She watched a little more. It moved again, but this time, it fell to the ground. "EEK!" she pointed to the ground.

Ashley and Jalynn looked to where she was pointing. The room became silent, but they could hear screaming from outside.

Ashley whispered, "What's going on…"

Suddenly the marshmallows burst from the bag. The giant glob had about five sets of eyes placed in odd spots on it, and it had feet and arms. The three friends stared at it, then it rawred.

Jalynn, Ashley, and Leanna all screamed and ran for the bathroom. They slammed the door shut, getting a part of the marshmallow's foot stuck.

"IT'S GETTING IN!" Jalynn was freaking out.

Ashley took her knife and stabbed the foot. The marshmallow screamed and pulled it away from the door. The girls shut it and locked it.

They gasped for air. Finally, Leanna choked out, "Did… the bag of… marshmallows… just come to life?"

"Yeah…" was all Ashley could say.

"I told you I wasn't on drugs." Jalynn said as she leaned by the window.

Ashley lowered her head, "Sorry about that… It just seemed like that would be the answer…"

Jalynn sighed, "It's ok. I knew you-"

The window crashed as a bunch of white squishy figures jumped through the hole.

The three friends screamed again and flung the door open and ran to the back door. Ashley quickly unlocked it as the marshmallow army gained on them. They ran out of the door, through Ashley's back yard and onto the street. Little marshmallows were all over the place. Some people were tied up on the ground while others were being carried by the white figures.

"This way!" Jalynn whispered as she led her two friends to a tree. They climbed it and hid in the branches and leaves. "How the heck are they alive?"

They thought for a bit. When Ashley blurted out, "Our spell!"

"Our spell?" Leanna looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah. Jay put that bag of marshmallows in the center of our pentagram… maybe our spell affected marshmallows instead of dead people…"

Jalynn thought about that, "You know, I think You're right."

"Sh!" Leanna pointed to the ground. A group of marshmallows were headed to the tree. Jalynn grabbed the branch above her and pulled herself higher into the tree and hid better. Ashley and Leanna did the same thing.

The marshmallows started making odd sounds.

_What are they saying…_ Jalynn leaned over a bit, to try to get a better hearing spot. She leaned a bit far, however. The branch that was supporting her snapped and she tumbled out of the tree. She landed with a thud. The marshmallows stopped talking and looked at her. "Uh… I come in peace?" She held up the piece sign and laughed half-heartedly.

"KUBANA!" One of the marshmallows pointed a sharp object at her and the marshmallows near him charged at Jalynn. She screamed and started running. "Ugh! I don't want to die! Not by marshmallows at least!" She then heard two screams. They were Leanna and Ashley. Jalynn stopped running and turned around. There, hovering over the tree, stood the biggest marshmallow she ever saw in her life. She looked and saw that all of the small marshmallows were running towards it, jumping into any part they could get to. They were forming one huge marshmallow.

"YOU GUYS! JUMP!" Jalynn yelled at the top of her lungs. Ashley and Leanna did as she comanded and jumped, just as a huge, white hand swooped on the tree. They screamed and jumped up, then started running towards Jalynn. They go to where she was and the trio ran for their lives. They heard booming foot steps behind them, "It's coming!" Jalynn huffed.

"We're going to die!" Ashley started crying.

Jalynn added, "By a giant marshmallow!"

"I'm glad they're giant squishy marshmallows and not giant gummy bears! If they were gummy bears, we'd be screwed!" Leanna panted.

"But we are screwed!" Ashley said.

Leanna replied, "I know… but my point is if they were gummy bears, we'd already be dead!"

"That is soo true!" Jalynn agreed. "Our heads would've been bitten off!"

Suddenly the giant marshmallow was in front of them. The girls fell to the ground as they tried to stop. "GIANT MARSHMALLOW! HOW THE HECK DID IT GET IN FRONT OF US!?" Jalynn started crying.

"It has super long legs and it's squishyness can make it bounce!" Ashley pointed out.

Leanna started crying, "Why couldn't it have been strawberrys?!" The three friends held each other as the giant marshmallow's foot started zooming towards them.

"I love you guys!" Ashley cried.

"I love you too!" Leanna clung to her two best friends.

"I love" Jalynn cut off and screamed as the squishy substance crashed against their pewny bodies.

* * *

Jalynn screamed and sat up. Only her head collided with a hard surface, "OW!" She fell backwards and hit the back of her head as well. "Ugh…" She opened her eyes and saw an orange-yellow color. She sat up a bit and realized she was encased in an oval of some type. Panic rushed through her, "The aliens got me!" She started crying as she pounded the sides of the oval. Suddenly, she fell face first into the ground. "Huh?" She pushed herself up a bit and glanced up. She saw the girl with orange hair from a few days ago. Jalynn looked behind her and saw the chick with huge breasts and blonde hair, the boy with red hair, and the others. "UH! You guys are aliens! I knew it!" She sat up and started flinging her arms, "With all the swords, freaky arm! And the body replacements! And the swoosh woosh of- ah!!!!!!! I'm going to die!" She started crying again. "Just please.. Don't.. don't do too many experiments on me." She had her hands folded together and was crawling towards the girl with orange hair.


	19. Chapter 19: Close Call

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Snap out of it. We're not aliens. We're Japanese people who have a sixth sense." He glared down at Jalynn.

Rukia punched him, "You jerk! Be nice to her! She's in a different place with strangers who have unique abilities and that's all you can say?!"

"Hi, I'm Rangiku," She smiled and waved at Jalynn.

"And I'm Orihime," Orihime smiled at Jalynn, "The thing you were encased in was helping you heal. You can check to see if you have any cuts or wounds, but Shoten Kisshun heals all wounds and reverses things."

Jalynn looked down at her side where she had a cut before. It was gone. She lifted her shirt up and examined her torso.

Toshiro sweat dropped when he saw her lift her shirt.

She then put her shirt back down and examined her legs next. She groaned a bit when she realized her favorite black pants were ruined. But there were no wounds to be found. She was shocked then a wave of nausea swept over her. She jumped up and ran behind a tree and vomited. A rush of memories zipped through her mind from the previous night. She had been severely injured. She then poked her ribs; they didn't hurt.

Ichigo made a face, "Well I lost my appetite." He put his fish down.

Jalynn bounded from behind the tree and hugged Orihime, "Thanks for healing me." She pulled away and then got a very serious look on her face, "If Ash found out about how badly beat up I was…" She got a horrified look, "I don't even want to think about it." She looked down at her pants then remembered her manors, "Oh! I'm Jalynn by the way. You can call me Jay for short." She smiled.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm Uryu. It's a pleasure to meet you Jalynn."

"I'm Chad."

Jalynn looked up at the really big guy. He had a soft sounding voice. She tried to not giggle.

Ichigo sighed, "I'm Ichigo."

"I'm Rukia." She smiled at Jalynn.

Jalynn's mind buzzed. _Wow… I hope I remember their names. I'm horrible with names. _For some odd reason though, she had a feeling she'd remember each and every one of their names.

Renji stretched a bit, "I'm Renji."

_Ok, big boobs- Rangiku. Orange haired girl- Orihime. Cocky jerk- Ichigo. Girl a little bit taller than me- Rukia. Red haired guy- Renji. Huge guy-Chad. Guy with glasses- Uryu._

She then looked at the guy with white hair. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. He opened his mouth to say something but Jalynn beat him, "You're the guy who saved me from that psycho creature last night… Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro was baffled that she knew his name, "Uh… how...?"

"You told me your name when we all fell from the sky and I was eaten by that one creature… whose breath I can still smell." She made a face.

Toshiro blinked, "And you remembered my name? Impressive." He turned away from her.

Rangiku giggled as Jalynn nodded. She looked around. The people she had just met were all frying fish over a fire. Orihime looked at her, "Jay, would you like a fish?"

Jalynn remembered the vomit, "Uh… better not." She shifted uncomfortably. She felt a bit odd. She decided to stretch a bit. Her shirt lifted and her belly button showed.

Toshiro glanced over at her and sweat dropped. She was doing some strange movements, "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Yoga…" Jalynn did the warrior pose and her back popped, "Ow…"

Ichigo's eye twitched as he asked Renji, "How come we got stuck with her? The other girl at least seemed to be able to fit in better with us."

Jalynn sighed as she cracked her neck. Orihime jumped at the sound.

"So… Well it was nice meeting you all!" Jalynn waved and started to walk into the forest.

Everyone was speechless then Ichigo said, "You just woke up from being knocked out and badly hurt! Where do you think you're going to go?"

"I don't think… I know where I'm going. I'm going to find Ashley so she won't worry about me." Jalynn was being drawn over to a certain area of the forest and she was debating on if she wanted to go that way or not.

Toshiro stood up, "I think she'd rather have you be with strangers who'll look out for you so you don't get hurt instead of you wandering back into the wild and running into who knows what."

"Maybe… but I have to find her. If I don't… well she won't sleep till we find each other and I don't want to see her sleep deprived because I may not live." Jalynn thought about that then wondered if Ashley did get any sleep last night. "Well, bye!" She walked into the forest.

Renji grinned, "5 bucks she comes running back here because she runs into something."

"10 bucks she runs into something and it goes to eat her but then decides not to because she's strange." Ichigo grinned as well.

"You're on strawberry head." Renji slapped his hands together then got hit in the face. So did Ichigo.

"You two are heartless!" Rukia growled, "come on Rangiku, we have to go get her."

Toshiro put his hand up, "Leave her be. If she feels like she has to go find her friend, then ok. If she realizes that we'll help her find her friend, she'll come back." He took a drink of water.

The girls sat back down, but they were concerned about Jalynn. They were silent for a few minutes when some bushes rustled. A figure walked into their vision.

Ichigo started to laugh.

"Oh shut up ginger head." Jalynn sat down away from the others, covered in mud.

Renji grinned, "So you decided to take a mud bath?" He and Ichigo high fived.

Jalynn scooped some of the mud off of her and chucked it at the two boys. It hit them both in their faces, "Yeah, I did take a mud bath… I just thought I'd share the wealth." She grinned

Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime started to giggle. Uryu rolled his eyes and Chad just ignored the whole thing by saying, "So these fish are cooking pretty nicely…"

Jalynn sighed and started to rub her arm on the grass in an effort to clean it. She then got an idea. She lay on the ground and started to roll.

Toshiro looked at her and sweat dropped, "Why…never mind, I don't want to know." He looked away but the question nibbled in his mind.

Orihime looked at Jalynn and started to giggle, "It's hard to get mud off of you that way. I've tried." She smiled as Jalynn stopped rolling.

"Dang it… well, I don't want to be dirty too long. Can we look for a river or something when you guys are done eating?"

Rangiku beamed, "Of course! I could use a bath myself actually."

Toshiro nodded, "Yes we can. There's a river about six miles away. We could shunop there."

"One problem though, Orihime, Chad, and Jay can't go the speeds we can go, and you guys have your gigai's to carry and I would only be able to carry one person. Two would be left here." Uryu surveyed the situation.

"That is very true… I guess we'll all have to walk then." Toshiro sighed.

Jalynn pierced her lips together to try to think of a solution, but she didn't know them very well so she didn't know their secret abilities. She let out a sigh and mud came out of her mouth. "Ew…" She made a face, but no one could see it because of the thickness of the mud on her. She sat there and spaced off while the others ate. But she got curious when she heard the word berries. She looked at the group and Uryu showed them the berries he collected. Jalynn looked harder then jumped up and ran to him as he was passing the make-shift bag to Toshiro. She took her hand and swiped the bag out of Uryu's hands and turned her back to them. Mud dripped from her as she surveyed one of the berries. "These look like grapes."

Uryu got annoyed, "That's because they are grapes. I picked them myself."

Jalynn squeezed one of the bluish purplish 'grapes'. It gushed open and one, crescent shaped seed came out. Jalynn let out a slight chuckle. She took the bag and tossed it. The berries scattered onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo jumped up.

Jalynn turned around and looked up at him, "See this?" She shoved the seed in his face.

"Get that out of my face you little twirp. Why did you throw some of our food away?"

Jalynn squished the juices between her fingers and said, "Shut up and be thankful. I just saved you all from certain death."

Toshiro looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this isn't a grape. Nor is it edible. If either of you were to eat it," She looked at them all, "You'd get severe abdominal pain and indigestion, go into paralysis and die." She shook the berry off of her finger and then wiped it on Ichigo's shirt. "I also don't recommend biting your shirt if you have that habit."

Ichigo's eye twitched. Renji was confused and the others were speechless. "You just put mud... and juices… on… my… SHIRT!" He went to grab her.

Jalynn squeaked and ducked. He missed her and she ran and hid behind Chad.

"You aren't getting away from me you twirp!" he dove at her.

"EEK!" Jalynn ran from him. She then ran to Toshiro and hid under part of his white robe.

Toshiro grabbed his robe, "Get out of there." He then glared at Ichigo, "That's enough Kurosaki."

Ichigo stopped, "Grr…"

Jalynn stayed where she was and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo.

"How old are you? 12?" He glared at her.

Jalynn was offended, "No. I'm 17 thank you." She crawled between Toshiro and Rukia. "And I also saved your life. Because those weren't grapes, they were moonseeds. They resemble grapes, but they have only one seed while grapes have many." She grinned up at him.

Uryu gasped, "They were? Oh God… I could've killed us. I never thought that I'd see a moonseed in my life…" His face was pale.

Jalynn didn't know what to say.

"It's in the past now. Let's finish the fish." Toshiro put another fish in the flames. He glanced down at Jalynn and said, "Even though you're clumsy, you're pretty smart and observant." She blushed a bit but hid it as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Jalynn watched the flames flicker. Her mind started to wander and she started to think of doughnuts, hot dogs, cookies, peanut butter jelly sandwiches, and other stuff she really was missing.

Suddenly someone was shaking her. "Jay, are you ok?'

"Huh?" She came back to earth and realized Rukia was shaking her, "Yeah. Sorry I was off in my own little world there." She smiled.

Rangiku stretched, "Well, let's get going. I don't want it to be too late when we get to the river."

Jalynn stood up and they all started to walk. Jalynn was quiet as most of them chattered. Chad was very quiet, but he would comment about something every once in a while. Toshiro was arguing with Rangiku about some soul reaper business, which scared Jalynn. Orihime and Rukia were talking about what they'd do when they got back to their normal time. Jalynn looked at her arms and saw that the mud was dried. She started to pick at it, being very quiet.

"So Jay, where are you from exactly?" Rangiku turned to her.

Toshiro fumed, "This won't change the fact that you need to be in the office more often Motsumoto."

Jalynn stepped over a rock, "The United States of America. I live in Nebraska in a very small town that consists of less than 1,500 people. I don't like it there very much." She started to peel the dried mud from her face now and was relieved when it came off in chunks.

"That's a small town." Ichigo grunted, trying to be nice.

Jalynn nodded, "yeah, and everyone knows everyone's business. Although, they didn't know I was coming to Japan for vacation with Ash. Which will be a very interesting story to tell my mom when I get home. She won't believe me though, I already know that." She stumbled and fell. "Grr…" She got back up.

Renji rolled his eyes, "You're an accident waiting to happen." Rukia glared at him, "But.. uh…" He tried to cover what he said.

"Yeah I know. I'm really clumsy. I trip over air even." Jalynn said as she passed Toshiro.

Ichigo mumbled, "Why does that not surprise me."

"It sucks. I think schools should have balance and coordination classes!" Jalynn threw her fist into the air with enthusiasm.

Rukia asked, "Isn't that what PE is for?"

"No.. PE is for torturing innocent souls," Jalynn grinned at her own answer.

Ichigo laughed, "I never heard that one before. That was a good one."

Toshiro stopped and looked around. The others stopped as well, except for Jalynn. She kept on walking, "What's wrong?" She then stopped ahead of everyone. She could feel something ahead of them.

"We're going the wrong way. The river is more that way." He pointed to his right.

Jalynn furrowed her brows and said, "I think we're going the right way."

Uryu raised a brow, "Really? This coming from someone who fell in a thing of mud… I'll take my chances with Captain Hitsugaya."

"Well, you go ahead and go with him." Jalynn kept on walking. There were water puddles in front of her and she walked on top of them. No water dripped up out of the puddle as she walked over it.

Toshiro noticed that, but kept the information to himself. He suddenly felt like they should follow her, "Come on. Maybe she's right and I'm wrong."

"What!? You're going to let some girl from America who has little coordination lead us?" Ichigo stopped in front of Toshiro.

"Yes, I do." Toshiro glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo and Renji both rolled their eyes as Ichigo said, "Great… we're all going to run into some strange creature." He turned and started to walk.

Rangiku commented, "It's not like we haven't ran into strange creatures before Ichigo."

Ichigo went to say something when he fell into one of the puddles Jalynn had walked over. It came up to his knee. "What the hell?!"

Jalynn turned around and saw his predicament. She busted out in laughter.

"Shut up will you!" Ichigo was angry. "You didn't fall in it, how come?" Chad helped him out.

Jalynn shrugged, "Maybe I walked around it. Ever think of that?" She grinned and started to walk towards the area she was being drawn to.

The others walked around the puddles. Toshiro thought, _I knew something was special about her. Last night she was bending water from thin air and was freezing that creature. Maybe that's why the others didn't wake up… They couldn't feel her cold aura. She doesn't even know about the power she possesses either because I'm sure she'd tell us. She seems like that kind of a girl. Naive of her own special abilities..._

Jalynn started to skip. For once, she won an argument. She hummed a little tune.

"Hey! Jay you're getting ahead of us!" Rangiku yelled.

Jalynn turned her head over her shoulder and yelled, "Sorry, I just am excited to get this dirt off of me!" She faced forward and realized she should've been paying attention. She screamed as she tumbled over the edge of a cliff. She reached out for anything to hang on to. Her hand touched something and she grabbed it. Her body slammed against the rock and she could feel her hand get cut open. She looked around, frightened. Below her was a raging river. _Well… I was right, there was a river over here… but it's angry water. _

Toshiro immediately left his gigai when Jalynn screamed. He ran and saw the cliff, "Damn it!" he looked below and didn't see anything. The others caught up with him, Chad carrying his gigai.

"Where's she at?" Ichigo looked down the cliff and gulped.

Orihime's face went pale, "She… didn't drown did she?"

Jalynn groaned as she tried to climb the cliff. Her hand slipped a bit and she squeaked then yelled, "Help!!!"

Toshiro ran in the air and looked down, "I see her. She's hanging off of a branch. I'll be back." He sighed and took a step towards her.

Jalynn saw Toshiro and yelled, "Sorry I'm a pain in the butt." Suddenly, the branch broke. "AH!" Jalynn went tumbling down the side of the cliff.

"No!" Toshiro started to flash step down to her. He reached his hand out to her and she reached out to him, then water splashed in his face and she was dragged under the water, "JALYNN!"

Ichigo left his body, "Come on, we need to help Toshiro find her."

Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji left their gigai's.

"You three follow the cliffs edge, but don't be as clumsy as Jay." Ichigo said to Chad, Uryu and Orihime. They nodded and they grabbed the gigai's and Ichigo's body.


	20. Chapter 20: Yuki

Ashley's nose twitched as she slept. Her eyes suddenly popped open when a sharp pain came from her neck, "Ow!" She slapped her neck and saw Myoga fall to the ground, "Grr…" she turned over and shut her eyes, too tired to do anything else.

"Wake up!" Myoga got back on Ashley and bit her again.

"Leave me alone!" Ashley tried to swat him, but her kitsune arm couldn't reach him.

Myoga quickly jumped off of her, "You need to wake up! It's already past noon."

Ashley's eyes about bulged out of their sockets, "WHAT!" she jumped up on all fours and saw that the others were still asleep. She grinned, "AHH! DEMON!" she screamed that as loud as she could.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped to his feet and had his sword drawn, "WHERE?"

"Ah!" Kagome fell off of his lap when he leapt up and face planted into some mud.

Miroku was on his feet in seconds, his staff pointed at nothing. He stumbled from the sleep that was still hovering over him and fell, landing on Sango.

"Get off me, you perv!" Sango shoved him.

Ashley turned back into her human self, "Well, that's one way to wake you all up." She giggled slightly.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"So… there's not a demon…?" Miroku rubbed his cheek where Sango had just slapped him.

Kagome got up, whipping the mud off of her face. She stared at the glop in her hand.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What happened to you?"

"You got up, which made me fall in the mud." Kagome glared at him as some of the thick brown soil slid down her face.

"Oh… well you better wipe it off… it makes you look like you've been rolling around with a bunch of pigs." Inuyasha itched his nose.

"What!" Kagome threw the glob of mud that was in her hand at his face.

Ashley blinked. "Erm…"

"What was that for?" Inuyasha shoved the mud off of his face.

"I think we need some breakfast!" Ashley chirped in, hoping that would distract them and make their argument subside.

Kagome sighed, "Ash is right…" her stomach growled slightly.

"Well then, let's go!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Sango stretched as she got up, "Sounds like a plan… where's Shippo…?"

The group looked around and everyone was silent. There was a small snore coming from behind some bushes. Kagome walked over to the sound, "Found him…" she reached down and picked up two small figures. One was Shippo and the other was a sleeping Kirara. "Let's go…" She sighed and started to lead the way out of the clearing and into the forest.

Ashley walked in the back of the group, looking around for any signs of Jalynn.

"Inuyasha, just do it." Kagome sounded annoyed.

Ashley raised a brow, wondering what it was they were arguing about this time.

Inuyasha grumbled, "But I don't want to…"

"We're all hungry and you're the fastest out of us. If you just go ahead and see if there's a village it'll be a lost faster than wandering around and getting lost."

Sango shoved a branch out of her way, "You know Inuyasha, she's right. It would be faster."

"I agree with Kagome and my Dear Sango," Miroku grabbed her butt.

"You lecher!" Sango slugged him.

Miroku stumbled from the impact and ran into Ashley, "Oh! Sorry Ashley."

"Eh…" Ashley sweat dropped when she realized his hand was on her butt. A shadow illusion suddenly appeared next to them and stared at Miroku threateningly.

"Erm… I'll just… Heh.." Miroku took his hand off of Ashley's butt and scooted away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "When will he learn..?"

"That won't take me off subject. Just go see!" Kagome said impatiently.

"FINE! Geez!" Inuyasha ran off into the trees, grumbling to himself.

Ashley pushed a branch out of her way as they continued onward, "So.. is he always this grumpy?" She asked, referring to Inuyasha.

"Yes." Miroku said blankly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No he's not always grumpy. He's just not in a good mood today."

"Oh…" Ashley looked to her left and her eyes grew. _That's another piece of Jay's pants! _She ran off their path towards the cloth.

"Ash?" Sango watched her and then followed her. "What is it?"

Ashley reached out and grabbed the cloth, then sighed sadly, "I thought it was a piece of Jay's pants… but it's pure cotton… Jay's pants had spandex in them too." A tear ran down her face as she put that piece of cloth in her pocket too.

"Don't worry… we'll find her." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Yes! Like I said, she pry found a pack of demon cats like Kirara and is petting them to death." Miroku stated.

Ashley sighed, "Yeah… maybe…" She followed the others while thinking, _'But I know Jay… she pry ran into trouble and is hurt. Why did she have to get separated from the group? Well… If she is ok, at least she took those plant classes. She got a better grade than me!'_

Inuyasha jumped off of a branch and landed in front of them, "There's a village about a mile that way," he pointed in the direction, which was towards the mountains, "They have food."

"Ok."

The group continued on towards the village. Ashley's eyes were still peeled for any sign of her ditzy friend. Her mind then started to wander as her stomach growled. Visions of peachy-o's, Jones Soda, brownies, and peach cobbler danced in her mind. She started to drool slightly as other foods entered her mind. Pizza, steaks, chicken sandwiches.

"Ash?"

Ashley snapped out of her daydream, "Huh?"

"You.. uh… drooled on yourself…" Kagome pointed at a huge drool spot on Ashley's shirt.

Ashley sweat dropped, "Oh… heh…" her face went a bit red from embarrassment.

Miroku appeared next to her, "So!"

"Eek!" Ashley jumped from his loud voice.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Miroku raised a brow.

Sango punched him, "You sick perv!"

"Ow! I was just wondering!" Miroku rubbed his arm where Sango had punched him.

Ashley's stomach growled loudly. She pierced her lips, and looked around like it wasn't her.

"Someone's hungry." Inuyasha said blankly. His stomach then growled.

Miroku grinned, "Speak for yourself." His stomach then growled.

The group looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. Shippo and Kirara jumped from the loud laughter, "What's so funny?" Shippo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kirara yawned and stretched.

"Oh, nothing." Ashley grinned as she started to walk in the direction of the village.

Shippo's stomach then growled. The group laughed again, but the small fox demon was confused, "What's so funny?" he really wanted to know.

"You had to be awake to get it Shippo," Kagome said as she put him on the ground so he could walk.

Shippo ran over to Ashley and climbed onto her shoulder, "Will you tell me?"

"Heh… I guess. All of our stomachs growled."

Shippo raised a brow, "Is that all? What's so funny about that?"

"… good question!" Ashley smiled.

They kept on walking, Ashley still watched out for any sign of Jalynn. Suddenly, they walked upon a village. "Well, that was fast."

"K, where can we get some grub?" Miroku looked around.

"Grub?" Sango raised a brow at him.

Miroku smiled, "Yes, grub. Jalynn taught me the word."

"Jay…" Ashley started to cry, "Why does she have to be such a klutz!"

Some of the village people who were near them stared at Ashley and the group. One of the villagers ran up to them. She was a young girl, "Kagome!" she hugged Kagome.

"Hi!" Kagome hugged her back, trying to remember her.

The little girl smiled, "It's me, Yuki!"

"Oh!" Kagome suddenly remembered saving her from a demon a few years ago.

She smiled, "Come on! I can take you to my home. My mommy would be more than glad to make you guys something." She then looked at Ashley and hugged her, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh… a really good friend of hers got separated from the group last night. We were attacked by… some demons. We're not sure how she got separated though." Kagome said as the little girl took Ashley's hand.

Yuki cocked her head, "What does your friend look like?"

Sango answered the question for Ashley, since she was still teared up, "She's about this much taller than you, is wearing black pants and a yellow shirt, with brown and blue hair that is longer in the front and shorter in the back."

"She sounds… strange. How did she get blue hair?" Yuki led them to her home.

Miroku shrugged, "She's from Kagome's time."

"Oh…" Yuki knew about Kagome and her being from the future after Kagome had saved her. She had asked why she dressed funny and Kagome explained she was from the future and was here to help protect everyone from the demons.

They turned and walked to a house. Yuki opened a door and went inside, "Mommy! Kagome's back! She's here with her friends." She ran into a different room, leaving them standing in the entry way.

A woman appeared with dark brown hair that was a bit wavy. Her eyes were a light caramel brown and her smile was warm and welcoming, "Hello! It's nice to see you again Kagome." She bowed, "And I am assuming this fellow here is Inuyasha." She said, looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yep! And these are my other friends, Sango, Miroku, Ashley, Shippo, and Kirara."

Yuki saw Kirara and squealed, "She's cute! Can I pet her?"

Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and went up to Yuki, purring and rubbing against her. Yuki giggled and petted the demon cat.

"I'll make something for all of us to eat real fast." Yuki's mom smiled again and went to the kitchen and started to bustle around. While she cooked, Yuki told Kagome and the group about how she'd been doing and about her brother's and dad. "They're away on a trip. My father's teaching them how to be men with swords and bows and arrows to help protect the village." She beamed, "I'm very proud of Sora and Shoji. Even though they can be a pain in the butt, they can be serious and do something for the village."

Yuki's mom walked into the dining room with a tray full of food. She smiled again, "Who's hungry?" she placed the tray down and dished everyone's servings and started to chat. Ashley quickly ate a bowl of chicken and rice, listening to how she and her husband met. In no time, it seemed like everyone else was sharing their life story with Yuki and her mom.

While the others were eating and sharing their exciting lives with the two hostesses, Ashley slipped from the room and went outside. The sun shone brightly in the sky, making her squint. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the torn piece of black cloth, "Jay… you're a catastrophe waiting to happen..."


	21. Chapter 21: The Lake

Water surrounded Jalynn, thrusting her further down, choking her. She held her breath, not wanting to scream. She knew that if that were to happen, she would surly be done for. She also knew she couldn't go without air for too long. She could already feel her lungs screaming, climbing out of her chest. She flailed her arms and felt herself being thrown against a rock. Her breath finally came out and she gasped in some water from the impact. Immediately she panicked. Flailing more, she swam towards the surface, the light. _Jalynn! You're such a dweeb! _She yelled at herself mentally as she surfaced for a brief moment, long enough to catch her breath. Then the water dragged her under again. It seemed mocking as she was carried further down. The pull seemed to be getting faster and heavier. She surfaced again and this time kept her head up. "EEGH!" she gasped for air again and screamed, "HELP!"

Toshiro heard a sound, "There!" He saw Jalynn's head bobbing in the water then saw… "Oh no…"

Ichigo grumbled, "Of course."

"HANG ON JALYNN!" Toshiro rushed towards her.

Jalynn gasped and flailed, "Hold on! TO what?" she then heard the sound and her heart sank. "Waterfall…" she whispered the word, and then started to scream. The water sped up as she neared the edge, "HELP!"

Ichigo flash stepped towards Jalynn as well. Both of the males were almost to her, their hands out stretched to get her.

Jalynn reached for both of them, but an undercurrent grabbed her and sucked her under once again.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo huffed, annoyed.

Toshiro scanned the water, "She…"

Jalynn flailed under the water and hit her arm against a rock. She let out a scream from fear and pain and she started to choke on the water. Suddenly, a small blue glow started to shine in her necklace. "AH!" Her head popped out of the water and she screamed as she tumbled over the edge of the waterfall. The blue glow intensified and a crackling sound erupted around Jalynn and large puffs of snow started to form around her, "EEEEKK!" She out stretched her arms as she flipped in the air and headed face first towards the water. Snow appeared below her and her eyes grew as she fell into the fluffy abyss.

Orihime huffed as she got to the safe edge of the waterfall, "Wow! I didn't know you could make the waterfall and lake turn to snow!" she looked at Toshiro.

"Good thinking Toshiro."

Toshiro veened and glared at Ichigo, "It's Captain Hitsugaya." He then looked at the snow and blinked.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime and his body and shunopped to the bottom of the waterfall to the bank.

Rangiku appeared next to Toshiro with his and her's gigai's, "You didn't do that, did you Captain?"

Uryu appeared and looked at them as Toshiro answered, "No… I didn't"

Chad grunted and jumped off the edge of the cliff and into the snow.

Uryu jumped as well, but glided down gently and landed on the grass, "The question now, where is she?"

Rukia frowned, "That is a good question…"

Ichigo went prowling around the snow, "Yo! Jalynn, where'd you go?"

"EEEEKKK!" Jalynn shot out of the snow and clung to Ichigo, "IT'S COOOLLLLDDD!"

"Hey! Get off!" Ichigo stumbled and fell into the snow and both of them disappeared.

Orihime blinked, "That looks like fun!" She ran towards the snow and then stopped when Ichigo came back up, "AH! SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT!"

Rangiku burst out laughing and so did Rukia.

"The… snow…" Orihime flailed, "Jalynn's going to drown!"

Ichigo shook some snow off of his shirt, "How can she drown when-"

"Look." Uryu pointed, eyes wide.

"Find her!" Toshiro shunopped down the cliff towards the others. The snow and ice were starting to melt… fast.

Rangiku joined the search party after putting the two gigai's by Orihime and Chad. Rukia got into the air and looked down, "What's going on? Captain Hitsugaya, I thought your zanpakto would be able to keep this snow for a lot longer than this?"

Toshiro didn't acknowledge Rukia's comment and searched the surface of the snow, "Where is she…?"

Jalynn shivered and then gasped as the snow around her turned to water. She flailed some more and surfaced. The sound of a waterfall rang in her ears and she could hear voices. The necklace stopped glowing and she blinked the water from her eyes. Her teeth chattered slightly.

"Jay!" Rangiku pointed to her, "Captain, she's in the middle of the lake!"

Toshiro suddenly appeared in front of Jalynn, "EEK!" she flailed then realized who it was, "Don't scare me like that!"

Toshiro grabbed her and pulled her out of the water, "You need to be more careful." He shunopped to Orihime and realized a bruise forming on Jalynn's arm, "What happened there?" he sat her down onto her feet.

Jalynn wabbled and fell to the ground, "Uh… oh. I think I ran into a rock when I was sucked under by one of the currents." She looked at the forming bruise then the lake. All of it was water now, "By the way, never make water into snow again… I think I would've survived if it was just water… I can swim."

Toshiro blinked and Orihime looked from Jalynn to Toshiro.

"Heh… you should be thankful. He did that to make sure you didn't get hurt. Plus, snow's fluffier than water so chances of getting hurt are slim." Ichigo dug a finger in his ear as he got back into his body.

Jalynn frowned and grabbed some snow that was on the bank and threw it at Ichigo, "It's cold though. I don't like cold stuff."

Toshiro's jaw locked slightly and he turned away and looked at the sky, "We'll camp here tonight."

"Captain?" Rangiku watched him as he disappeared into the trees. Everyone became silent.

Jalynn then blinked, "Was it something I said?"

Rukia shrugged. Rangiku sighed, "Well, we better start getting supplies…" she then looked at the lake, "You boys go find supplies!" she smiled and waved.

"What? Why us?" Renji glared at her.

Rangiku stretched, "Because, us girls are going to bathe in the lake!"

Renji's eye twitched, "What?"

"That sounds good actually… maybe it'll warm me up." Jalynn stood, "Do as Rangiku says or I'll put my cold hands on you!" she threatened him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You can't bathe if we don't leave." He grinned.

Renji chuckled, "Yeah." He sat down on the ground.

All of the girls frowned. Jalynn then shrugged, "Suit yourselves!" She grabbed the edge of her shirt and started to lift it up.

"YAY!" Rangiku started to take her shirt off too.

Ichigo and Renji both flailed, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Come on…" Chad and Uryu grabbed Renji and Ichigo and dragged them into the forest.

Jalynn stopped and waited for them to disappear into the forest and she put her shirt back down while Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime undressed. "I'll stand guard…" She took a few steps when Rangiku grabbed her.

"You're joining us!" Rangiku giggled and proceeded to take her shirt off.

Jalynn quickly got out of Rangiku's clutches, "I can undress myself." She sounded like a snot.

Rangiku stopped and blinked, "Sorry… I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She turned around, wondering why Jalynn had suddenly went into a sour mood.

A sigh escaped Jalynn's mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just… get uncomfortable when people see me naked."

Orihime got into the water and looked at her, "It's okay, we won't look at you if you don't want us to."

"No, it's not that. I just…" Jalynn looked at the ground as Rukia and Rangiku got into the water as well. She looked up and into the forest. Her eyes then ventured to a rock that was near the water a little ways down, "I'll be in the water in a few." She headed to the rock.

Rangiku blinked, "I wonder what's made her uncomfortable with her body…"

Rukia shrugged, "She might just not like it when people see her naked. Either she's bashful or shy. Maybe even embarrassed, but I don't know what she has to be embarrassed about. She's pretty and has bigger breasts than me." She stuck her tongue out and looked at the rock Jalynn had disappeared behind.

Jalynn quickly took her clothes off and ran into the water, hiding all of her body except her head. She swam over to where the other three were, "Sorry, again." She looked at the water as she sat in the shallowness of it.

"So… we're curious. Why don't you like it when others see your body? Well, if it's a guy, it's understandable," Rukia waved a hand, "But other than that. We're girls too, we don't judge and we don't really pay attention, seeing as we hide ourselves." She then frowned.

"Let's go deeper!" Rangiku stood, showing her naked body to the world. She giggled and ran to the deeper water and jumped into it.

Orihime smiled and joined her, only she kept her body hidden.

"Rangiku's another story, but other than that." Rukia looked at Jalynn, "You can tell us anything, just so you know." She smiled and swam away from her as she joined the other two.

Jalynn sat there, her knees up to her chin. She looked down and flatted her legs as she leaned forward. Her back came out of the water, revealing a large and disfigured scar. She sighed and ran her finger across her torso where part of the scar was located at. "They are nice…" She looked at the three who were splashing each other and having fun, "and… they seem understanding. Maybe I can tell them." She slowly started to make her way towards the others. She glanced down when she felt a coldness against her chest. Her necklace glistened as it thudded against her skin. "Weird…" She shrugged that off and joined the others.

"Hey!" Orihime giggled as water splashed her face.

Rangiku smiled, then saw Jalynn, "You feeling a little better?" She smiled at her.

Jalynn shrugged, "I could be better. So, the reason why-"

Rangiku jumped at Jalynn and hugged her, "You're too adorable!"

"EEHH!" Jalynn flailed. She was sure that Rangiku could feel her skin on her back.

"Let go of her Rangiku," Rukia pried her off, "Let her get acquainted with your flightiness before you do that."

Rangiku pouted, "Oh, fine." She splashed Rukia.

Rukia moved her head so the side of it got wet, "Plus, she was trying to say something."

"What were you going to tell us?" Orihime smiled at her.

Jalynn shifted slightly, "Well, the reason why I don't like being seen when I'm naked is… well…" She didn't feel like saying she had a huge scar that covered most of her back and part of her torso and she started to suddenly chicken out on telling them why she didn't like being seen, "I just find it awkward." She looked down and started to twirl the water with her pointer finger.

"Oh…" Rukia blinked, "Well, you can go back over there if you want to. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do," Rangiku blinked at her, "Even though we all like your company." She smiled and gently splashed Jalynn.

Jalynn blinked as water dripped from her eyelashes. She then giggled and splashed Rangiku back, "Hey, I'm going to go in deeper. I like to swim around. It feels nice."

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Rangiku grabbed Orihime and Rukia, "We'll join you!"

The girls all giggled and started to swim around. Jalynn took a deep breath and dove under the water. Her eyes opened and she swam towards the bottom of the lake. Her eyes drifted to her necklace, though. It was glowing slightly. Curiosity clung at the edge of her brain as Jalynn surfaced and took her necklace off. "Huh… weird…" It had stopped glowing. She put it back on and as she was tying it, she saw something near the edge of the water. She froze when she realized it was someone looking at them. Quickly, she looked away, then glanced back over and saw that the person hadn't moved.

"Marco…" Orihime had her eyes shut and her arms out stretched.

Rukia and Rangiku both giggled as they said, "Polo!"

Jalynn swam up to Rukia, "Uh… not to alarm you, but there's someone on the other side of the lake watching us." Her eyes were huge and fearful.

Rukia glanced around, "Where? Is it one of the guys?"

Rangiku swam up to them, "What are you two talking about?" She smiled as she whispered with them.

"Someone's watching us." Rukia glanced around a bit more.

Rangiku frowned, "Who?"

"I don't know… I saw the outline of a body. I think it's a guy, over by the edge of the lake over there…" She pointed inconspicuously to the area.

Rangiku made a face, then smiled, "Then let's swim towards whoever it is. We can surprise attack them, they won't see it coming."

"Uh…" Jalynn blinked at her suggestion.

Orihime opened her eyes and saw the other three talking in a group. She swam up to them, "Are we done playing?"

Rangiku smiled, "We're going to go to the other side of the lake."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jalynn looked scared.

Orihime blinked, "What's on the other side of the lake?"

"Jalynn saw someone watching us," Rukia informed her of what they had been discussing while she had been swimming around.

Orihime gasped and ducked under the water so that her eyes and nose were showing.

"It'll be fine. Rukia and I are shinigamis. We have awesome fighting skills. And if it's one of the guys, we'll kill them," Rangiku smiled, "Come on!" She grabbed Orihime and started to drag her.

Rukia sighed, "We have to make this inconspicuous, so come on…"

"Ugh… I should've kept my mouth shut…" Jalynn followed them, fear stabbed at her as they got closer to the other side of the lake.


	22. Chapter 22: No Leads

Ashley sighed and sat under a tree. Her mind wasn't in a social mood at the moment. "Jay, you are the dumbest person alive." She sighed again.

"Hey, could you keep it down?" An angry sounding voice echoed over Ashley's head.

"EEEP!" Ashley jumped and toppled over from surprise. When did someone climb that tree! She hadn't heard nor seen anyone come near that area since she had shown up.

The guy looked down at her with a cracked eye and realized her clothing was weird. He eyed her and jumped out of the tree.

Ashley scooted away from him as fast as she could and realized he had a bushy, brown tail. She stared at it.

"Is my tail that interesting?" He crossed his arms and glowered down at her.

Ashley jumped again, "Uh… umm… no.. I mean, yes. Wait!" She was suddenly really confused. Why did he have a tail and why were his ears pointed like an elf's?

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Inuyasha's voice rang out as he appeared next to Ashley. He let out a slight growl, "Well look what the wolf dragged in." He crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" The guy glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I should be asking you the same question," He glared back.

"Ash, what's going on?" Kagome's voice rang out.

"Kagome's here?" The guy raised a brow.

Inuyasha glared at him even more, "That's none of your concern whether she is or isn't here. Now, why are you here?"

"I asked you first!" The two had an intense glaring contest going on.

Ashley scooted away from them and then jumped to her feet and ran to Kagome, practically tripping down the hill in the process, "There's a guy up there with pointy ears and a brown tail. He and Inuyasha keep glaring at each other." She looked up the hill.

"That must be Koga… Oh, boy, this isn't going to be-" Kagome cut off when loud yells erupted from the hill and a large branch fell from a tree. She sweat dropped, "Great, now they're fighting."

Ashley flailed, "What? HE CAN'T BE FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"I know, but he's Inuyasha. If he wants to fight, you let him fight or he'll be grumpy."

"He's always grumpy," Ashley said that bluntly.

Sango leaned against her boomerang as she joined them, "Yeah, he is grumpy almost all the time, but that's just who he is."

Miroku stood next to Ashley. A fresh handprint was obvious on his face, "And Koga is Koga. Though, I never expected to see him here. He's usually off in a different area." He scratched his head.

"Who is this Koga guy?" Ashley blinked as more yells erupted from the hill.

Kagome sighed, "It's kind of a long story as to how we met him, but let's just say I think of him as a friend and Inuyasha doesn't. They're… well they're a lot alike in personality so their heads clash a lot and this is the result when they end up running into each other."

"Another reason why they fight is because Koga kidnapped Kagome a little while back, so that adds to their feud," Miroku pointed that out and grinned at Ashley.

Ashley scooted away from him a bit while Sango glared at him.

Kagome frowned, "Even so, he turned out to be a decent guy. Plus, the only reason he kidnapped me was because of my ability to see the shard jewels."

Shippo crawled onto Ashley's shoulder, "Kagome's special because of that. It causes a lot of bad things to happen sometimes though."

"Uh… what's a shard jewel?" Ashley blinked at them.

Miroku sighed, "We'll explain later. Right now, we need to stop their fighting."

Kagome frowned, "Well, there's only one way to do that…" Sango grinned slightly as Kagome took in a deep breath then bellowed, "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

"AAHH! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out in anger.

The group ran up the hill and found Koga sitting in the tree again, "It's nice to see you all. Well, most of you at least," he glared at Inuyasha again and crossed his arms. "So why are you guys here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Koga," Kagome replied.

Miroku held onto his staff as he explained, "We're heading back to the well that has the time travel for Kagome. You see, we were in her time and something very weird happened. Some large-"

Koga yawned, "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it." He got out of the tree and leaned against it.

Sango frowned, "He's explaining something to you, so listen to him."

"I'll finish it," Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyasha, who was rubbing his head, "Some large demons showed up in my time somehow and one ate us and we ended up here in feudal Japan. Though, it wasn't just Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and I who ended up here." She pointed to Ashley, "This is Ashley, she's one of the people who were brought here. There's more, another group of about six or seven, and a girl that has blue in her hair. Her name's Jalynn and is Ashley's friend. She was separated from our group the other night…"

Ashley suddenly ran up to Koga, "Have you seen her by any chance?"

"Hey! Get out of my face!" Koga shoved Ashley away from him, "Geez.. No, I haven't seen a blue haired girl." He looked at Ashley, "So, you're from Kagome's time?"

Ashley nodded, "So is Jalynn. Well, her nickname's Jay and she goes by that more than Jalynn. But yeah, we're both from Kagome's time. Along with the other group. Have you possibly seen them? There's an orange-haired guy with a hot temper, a white-haired boy, a blond with massive boobs, a l-"

Koga's eyes grew, "Wait, what? A woman with massive breasts?" he blinked, "If I saw them, I would've remembered, especially with a figure like that."

Miroku looked at him seriously, "They may seem beautiful, but they're a weapon of mass suffocation."

"I don't even want to know," Koga rolled his eyes at Miroku.

Miroku looked at Ashley, "Now, Ashley's size is quite nice. Not too big not too-"

"You lecher!" Sango shoved her fist into his side and made him fall to the ground in pain. "Stop talking about women like that! We're not pieces of meat!"

Ashley and Kagome sweat dropped. Ashley mumbled, "Technically we are meat, but I'm not sticking up for him."

"Yeah… it's pry best to let Sango do what she's doing."

Koga stretched, "Well, I'll let you know if I see those friends of yours Kagome. I need to get going."

Kagome blinked at him, "Where are you going?"

"To the forest. I've been protecting this village. I guess the seven bandits have been lurking around these parts. They've taken something from me and I intend to get it back," Koga frowned at that.

Inuyasha snickered, only hearing the part about Koga losing something to the seven bandits, "You're so stupid. How could someone lose their weapon so easily?" he glanced at Koga's side, which was, indeed, missing the blade.

Koga glared at him, "I was sleeping and was taken off guard."

"If your nose worked right you could've just smelled them," Inuyasha glared back.

Koga glared at Inuyasha, "At least I don't sound like a half-bred dog!"

Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga, "THAT'S IT!" He rushed at Koga.

Koga let out a battle cry as well and ran at Inuyasha, "BRING IT ON, FUZZY EARS!"

"Take cover!" Shippo squeaked and jumped off of Ashley's shoulder and ran down the hill.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku joined Shippo. Ashley went to run down the hill as well, but she tripped and face-planted into the grass, "Ow!" She sat up, then heard a noise. Her eyes grew in fear as she looked behind her and saw the whole tree coming down… Right at her! "AAAHHH!" She let out a loud scream, which stopped the two boys from fighting.

Kagome and Sango stopped and turned around, "ASH!"

Ashley went into the fetal position, turning into her purple kitsune form, "I never thought I'd be squished by a tree!" Ashley squeaked out as her life flashed before her eyes.

Someone shoved past Sango and Kagome, making them both stumble. Sango turned to see who the jerk was, then freaked, "MIROKU!"

Miroku jumped at Ashley, shoving her away from the area the tree was falling at. A scream echoed around the group, causing Inuyasha and Koga to stop fighting. Silence followed after the scream.

Sango quickly rushed up the hill, "MIROKU!" She pulled at the tree and tried to get it to move, but it didn't budge, "MIROKU!"

Kagome ran up the hill with Shippo right behind her, "Is he okay?"

Ashley and Kagome went to help Sango, pulling at the tree, but it didn't move. Suddenly, the three females looked at Inuyasha and Koga with daggers in their eyes.

Sango marched up to them, "MOVE THAT TREE!"

Koga frowned, "Why? It's your friend's fault for being in the way of our fi-" before he could finish his sentence, a large object came down on his head. Hard. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Koga glared at Sango.

Sango grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Either you move that tree or you die here on the spot." She then looked at Inuyasha with the same death glare.

Inuyasha went to the tree and started to tug at it, "Miroku, you're an idiot… though, you did save Ashley." He glanced at her, "Good going Koga, you probably just killed one of my friends." He glared over at Koga, who was trying to get away from Sango.

"Hmmnnenn." A sound came from under the tree.

"EEK!" Ashley flailed and hid behind Kagome.

Kagome froze and listened, "SANGO! HE'S ALIVE!"

Sango dropped Koga and ran to the tree, "Miroku, say something!"

"Heennmmroonnneenn…"

Inuyasha glared, "That's it… everyone move." He pulled out Tetsusaiga and sliced the branches away, revealing a limp body.

"AH! MIROKU!" Sango ran to him and flipped him over onto his back, "Mir..oku…?"

His eyes were shut but his lips started to move, "Henenmanourou…"

"What?" Sango looked at him. Ashley, Kagome, and Shippo all gathered around to see what he was trying to say. Inuyasha stood by, but kept an eye on Koga to make sure he didn't escape.

"Ehmm… .er…." Miroku coughed. All of them got closer and listened intently as he took in a breath of air, "I.. couldn't… let … her die…"

Ashley blinked, then got teary eyed, "You didn't have to… now.. you're…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She felt bad for what had just happened; even though the tree being sliced in half wasn't her fault.

Miroku shook his head, "Had… to…" his eyes cracked open.

Sango started to cry, "Miroku… you can't die. Not yet…"

"Dear… Sango… no tears…" Miroku coughed again, "I… had to save… Ash…" Kagome started to cry as well and Shippo sniffed, "She.. is a potential… bearer of my children," his hand came up and groped Sango's rear-end.

"WHAT?" the moment was ruined as all of their jaws dropped in horror. Sango slugged him, "YOU LECHER! YOU SICK, NO GOOD, PERV!"

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku went flying out from the debris and into Koga. His eyes spun.

"YOU WERE FINE THAT WHOLE TIME!" Sango bellowed as she stormed up to him.

Koga struggled and shoved Miroku off of him.

Miroku sweat dropped, "Technically… yes… Ashley had produced one of her shadow illusions and it sort of saved me… Heh…" He sweat dropped again as flames seemed to be produced around Sango.

Ashley's face was still traumatized, "Bear… his… EEWWW!" She flailed

"It's okay Ash, he says that to any pretty girl he sees and knows," Kagome looked over at him, "Let's get back to Yuki's. Inuyasha, come on."

Inuyasha glared over at Koga, "He still hasn't answered my question as to why he's here."

"Koga, can you please answer his question?" Kagome looked at him as Sango started to beat Miroku up for what he had said and done.

Koga glared at him, "I already answered the same question to you, Kagome, but for you, I will." He glared at Inuyasha some more, then looked at Kagome, directly talking to her, "I was stationed here to protect the village from demons, but the seven bandits have been luring around and they ambushed the village in the middle of the night when I was done with my shift. They stole my sword and I intend to get it back." He turned around, "It was nice seeing you Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo." He glanced at Ashley, "And… you. I'll keep an eye out for your friend. What does she look like?"

"Her name's Jalynn and she has blue and brown hair, is short, has fairly nice sized boobs, and is very clumsy," Ashley summed up Jalynn in a nutshell.

Koga sweat dropped and ducked as Miroku went flying over him, "I'll remember that." He waved and walked off, disappearing into the forest, whose edge was next to Yuki's home.

Sango dusted off her hands and walked past Kagome and Ashley, "Let's go."

Kagome and Ashley looked over at a figure laying on the ground and sweat dropped. Ashley whispered, "I think she did more damage to him than the tree did…" Kagome nodded and followed Sango.

Inuyasha knelt next to Miroku, "When will you learn, you dimwit?" he helped Miroku up and started to walk back to the house.

Miroku wiped the blood off of his nose, "When Sango realizes she loves me."

Inuyasha snorted, "The day she will say that will be the day we kill Naraku."

"Which will be soon," Miroku looked up at the sky. It was just becoming dusk, "I have a feeling… we will defeat him soon, Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha, who just blinked at him.

"Let's go," Inuyasha stalked towards the house, thinking to himself about how they'd defeat him.

Ugh! Sorry for this crappy chapter D: My brain's creativity died on me with the Inuyasha group ;n; I promise the next one will be better, though!


	23. Chapter 23: Steamy events

Rangiku giggled, "I wonder if the guys are having any luck finding supplies."

"Who knows," Rukia shrugged as she and Jalynn caught up with the other two.

Orihime glanced around and whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this while undressed… what if they come after us!" she became scared.

Rangiku hugged her, "Don't worry! Remember what Rukia and I are?"

"Yeah, but still… they could hurt Jay or me."

Jalynn blinked, "Uh… exactly what are you two?" she looked at Rukia and Rangiku.

"Oh, that's right. We didn't really explain to you what we are," Rukia glanced around, "Well, we'll explain after this. Do you see the person who was over here?"

"Umm…" Jalynn realized they were already near the edge of the water, but were in far enough that the water covered them up when they squatted down. Her eyes scanned the area and she blinked, "I… don't see them."

Rukia frowned, "I don't feel any spiritual pressure either. Well, besides ours," she glanced at Orihime, Rangiku, and Jalynn.

"Uh… what's spiritual pressure?" Jalynn blinked.

Rangiku shifted and put some hair behind her ear, "Spiritual pressure, or reiatsu, is the physical force or pressure that a person's reiryoku creates when released."

"Oh! Okay," Jalynn smiled, then asked, "What's reiryoku?"

Orihime giggled slightly as Rukia answered, "It's a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the person or being who has that spiritual pressure."

"So… it's power?" Jalynn scratched her head, slightly confused.

"More or less…" Rangiku blinked, "Humans usually have very low spiritual pressure, which means they don't have any supernatural abilities. Some, however, like Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, have special abilities because they have unnaturally high spiritual pressure for being humans. Though, they got their abilities because of Ichigo."

Orihime nodded, "He's so powerful that he influenced my inner power to come out and my spiritual pressure rose."

Jalynn's mind spun, "Wait… what's so special about him? Besides is spiky ginger hair."

Rukia laughed, "Well, that's sort of a long story because it deals with explaining what Rangiku, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, and myself are."

"Catpain Hitsugaya? Why do you call him that when his name's Toshiro?" Jalynn blinked at them.

Rangiku crossed her legs, "It's because he is a captain. You see, the four of us are shinigamis. We balance, as what we call, the world of the living's souls. We cleanse bad ones called hollows and send good ones to the Soul Society, where we live. It's in a different dimension because we're dead."

Jalynn flailed her hands, "Wait, so… you're telling me that you four are dead!"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. However, we're still alive because we can still die. It's like we're reborn in the Soul Society. Only we can live there for hundreds.. even thousands of years and not age!" Rangiku smiled happily, "And we obtain special abilities if we attend the Soul Academy, which is a place one can go to in order to be trained to be a shinigami."

"You have to be trained?" Jalynn was utterly confused, but tried to sort everything out in her head, "And… if you're dead how can I touch you? How can you touch me?" she flailed again.

Orihime decided it was her turn to answer Jalynn, "They have something called gigais. They're fake bodies that humans can see."

Jalynn blinked, "But… you're not in them now, are you?"

Rangiku and Rukia both blinked when they realized that she was right.

"If humans can't see you, then how can I and Orihime see you?" Jalynn rubbed her head, "Ugh… this is too confusing."

Rukia put her hand to her chin, "That's interesting… I can't feel much spiritual pressure being emitted from you, but you must have it under control somehow. It also must be more powerful than we assumed it to be, seeing as you can see us when we're not in our gigais." She looked at Rangiku, who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me. You understand these things better than me," Rangiku lifted a leg into the air and inspected it.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "well, you must have some higher form of spiritual pressure that you're not aware of. Your friend was like that. She has high spiritual pressure and abilities she didn't know about." She looked at Jalynn, who only had her head out of the water.

Jalynn sighed, "I don't know about that. If I did, wouldn't I have a special ability? Ashley can transform into a purple kitsune… Orihime can heal people…" she then frowned, "The others I don't know about."

"Chad can transform his arm that can punch through pretty much anything. He's very strong. Uryu is something called a Quincy… I don't know much about them, only that he's very good at archery. Ichigo is a substitute shinigami," Orihime explained.

"A… substitute shinigami?" Jalynn's mind spun again, "How's that possible? I thought you had to be dead to be a shinigami."

Rukis sighed, "That's where the story gets complicated. A couple years ago I was stationed in the world of the living to cleanse some spirits and send good souls to the Soul Society. Well, Ichigo could see me and I didn't know he could. I ended up at his house because of a soul that was following him. A hollow, the demon souls, showed up at his home and I was trying to defeat it when he intervened. I ended up getting badly injured and his family was in danger. The only way he could save them was to take a little bit of my spiritual pressure, but he ended up taking most of it, which caused him to change into a shinigami. Since then, he has the ability to have his soul leave his body so he can fight hollows and save earth-bound souls."

"Uh…huh…" Jalynn's head throbbed, "Well, that's all very confusing and hard to retain and believe. Though, I won't say it's not believable, seeing as your bodies…erm… gigais are laying over there on the other shore." She motioned to the other side of the lake with her arm, then looked at Rukia. Her eyes grew as a figure hovered right behind her, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She splashed water at the figure, which resulted in Rukia getting splashed as well.

Orihime jumped and Rangiku fell over from the scream. Rukia covered her face, "Hey! What was that for?"

"HE'S STANDING BEHIND YOU!" Jalynn pointed at the figure.

Rukia quickly turned around and kicked out… she blinked, "Uh… I don't see anyone…" She looked around and stood there.

Jalynn blinked, "But… he was…" she started to breath heavily from her spaz attack, "He was just… right…" Her eyes widened as the person appeared right in the middle of the group, "AAAAHHH!" She splashed more water at him, which resulted in Rangiku getting her face soaked.

"Hey!" Rangiku swatted at the water that was aimed at her. She stood and looked around, "I don't see anyone here. Nor do I feel any spiritual pressure."

"HE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Jalynn pointed right in front of her and the group looked in her direction.

Orihime looked at Jalynn concerningly, "Jay, I don't see anyone either."

Jalynn's jaw dropped and she flailed, "HE'S RIGHT THERE THOUGH! OH MY GOSH! HE'S A GHOST! I'M SEEING GHOSTS!" She started to cry.

Rukia put her hand on Jalynn's head, making her stop crying, "If he was a ghost, we would be able to see him. We're shinigami, soul reapers. We are souls ourselves, though much more powerful ones who need to eat and sleep, but we are still souls and we should be able to see him if he is a soul."

Jalynn blinked and looked at the center of the group. The man was gone, "I'm weirded out now… he... he's gone" She looked around, but didn't see him. "I'm going to go back to the other side and get dressed."

Orihime swam towards her, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah… I.. .I'll be fine." Jalynn saw the concerned looks on all three of their faces. "It might have been my imagination. It can be quite real sometimes!" She laughed slightly and smiled, knocking her knuckles against her head teasingly "I'll be over there if you guys need me."

"Okay," Rangiku watched her as she swam way, only Jalynn's head bobbed above the water. She looked at Rukia, "What do you think she saw?"

Rukia sighed, "I'm not sure… It's not a soul… at least not one we can see."

"What do you mean?" Orihime stared at them.

Rangiku and Rukia shifted as they glanced at Jalynn again. She was now in the middle of the lake, "Well," Rangiku looked at Orihime, "It's said to be just a legend, a story told to those in the academy to make them think. I can't remember it too much, only the basic parts. There are more than just the souls you know of: Earth-bound souls, hollows, and us shinigami. There're also souls called the animis souls. In the world of the living, there's a religion called animism, which has the belief that souls become one with inanimate objects in nature."

"It's said that no one can see those souls except for people who have a special sector in their hearts that has some meaning, or who have had someone in their family who's become one such soul," Rukia looked at the other side of the lake at Jalynn, "We have yet to see her special abilities… but I have a feeling she may be dealing with such a soul. If it's one we can't see," she looked at Orihime and then Rangiku, "then it must be an animis."

"An... animis?" Orihime blinked, then looked at Jalynn as well, "They can be anything in the natural world?" Rangiku and Rukia both nodded as the three of them stared at the odd, blue-haired girl.

* * *

Jalynn went to the rock she had undressed by and got out of the water. She didn't realize that her skin was dry when she got out, but focused on her hair. She flipped it over and leaned forward, ringing out the excess water, "I knew I should've just stayed out of there…" she sighed and flipped her hair back over and slipped her clothes on. She sighed and sat on the shore, watching the other three as they waded on the other side. "They must think I'm a freak… I mean, I'm seeing things they can't explain. That I can't explain…" She clenched her eyes shut, "And I thought they were odd… with all that shinigami talk and special abilities and spiritual pressure. But their stories are much more believable than mine." Her eyes opened slowly as a tear formed, "I don't even know any more… This is all just a terrible nightmare." She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry silently to herself. She was scared, alone, and confused about everything that had happened. Her outer expressions made it seem like she understood it all and wasn't fazed by it, but deep down, Jalynn was terrified and confused. She sniffed in some air after she cried for a few seconds and her eyes opened, then grew. She saw two legs right in front of her. Immediately, her eyes clenched shut, fearing that it was that thing she had seen earlier. "You're not real…" she whispered and opened her eyes again. No one was in front of her. Jalynn lifted her head off of her knees and turned to her left. Her bottom lip trembled.

The man stood before her, just looking at her. He had long, orange hair and golden brown eyes. He looked a little older than her, maybe in his mid twenties. His outfit resembled that of a traveling samurai drawing Jalynn had seen in a book before. He had on brown and green pants held up by some rope and bandages on his chest even though there seemed to be no bleeding. His left hand was also wrapped up in bandages, though, there seemed to be no blood there as well and a bandage wrapped around his head in a very odd manner that made part of it stick out on one side.

Jalynn decided to stand her ground and she looked up at him, getting into a position that she could quickly stand up in, "Who are you and what do you want from me? Why can't my friends see you?" Her breath was shaky and her lip trembled. Fear was obvious on her appearance.

The figure went to take a step towards her. Jalynn stood up quickly, "Don't come any closer or I'll have to hurt you." Her voice rose without her realizing it and she became oddly alert.

* * *

Orihime glanced at Jalynn and saw that she looked like she was backing away from someone, "Uh… Rukia, Rangiku," She shifted into a standing position.

Rukia and Rangiku looked over at Jalynn and they stood as well. Rangiku squinted a bit, "I don't see anyone or anything over there…"

* * *

Jalynn continued to back up. The male hadn't listened to her and he had taken a step towards her. "I mean it… who are you and what do you want? I will avert to violence if you come any closer!" Her voice was getting louder with all the fear that was building up inside of her. Her hands flattened against the large rock and her heart sank when the figure got closer. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled loudly, hoping he would leave.

* * *

"We should go back over there, something's not right," Rukia looked around. Something ominous suddenly came over the lake. She then jumped when she heard Jalynn's yell.

* * *

The male cocked his head, then grinned as he reached out and grabbed her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jalynn let out a loud scream as she went flying into the air towards the water. She reached her hands out so she would dive into it and not belly flop, but something grabbed her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at what had grabbed her, hoping it was Toshiro or someone along those lines. However, it wasn't anyone she wanted. It was the male. The smile was still on his face and he flung her into the air again, making her scream once more.

Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku all gapped at what just happened. "Jalynn… she just…" Orihime blinked, fear overcame her.

"Rukia, let's go!" Rangiku jumped out of the water and into the air, not caring about her nudity one bit.

"Right!" Rukia nodded, then looked at Orihime, "Get out of the water and hide behind that tree," She pointed at a tree that was on the shore.

Orihime nodded and ran to the tree and hid behind it.

"AH! Let go of me! HEEELLLPPP!" Jalynn screamed out as she rushed towards the water again, but was stopped just centimeters from the water's surface. Her body flung back into the air, "EEEK!" Jalynn flapped her arms, hoping she would miraculously have flying abilities, but her hopes were crushed when the air rushed around her body and her hair got stuck in her mouth as she fell towards the water, yet again.

The male looked at the two females that were suddenly rushing at him and Jalynn. He grinned and held out his hand.

Jalynn saw what he was doing as he grabbed her with his left arm and held her, making it seem like she was dangling in mid air, "Hey… what are you doing?" She flailed her arms and kicked. Her eyes grew as the lake suddenly spewed extremely hot steam that separated Jalynn from the other girls.

"What the!" Rukia and Rangiku stopped and covered their faces as the hot steam rushed at them. They both screamed from the scorching temperatures and inched away from it quickly.

Rangiku uncovered her face, "What was that? What's going on?" She tried to look through the steam, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a pile of clothes came flying at her in a small section of the steam that seemed to have parted "EK!" she flailed, then grabbed them, realizing they were hers, Rukia's, and Orihime's clothing.

Rukia blinked and then looked at the steam, "Where are the guys… when we need them?"

"That's it! The guys!" Rangiku took in a huge breath of air then bellowed, "CAPTAIN! HELP!"

Jalynn was flung into the air again and let out a blood curdling scream as she finally plunged into the water, only to be yanked out of it by the man and flung around some more.

* * *

Toshiro, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo all froze when they heard Rangiku's yell.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "They probably want you to start a fire or something." He scoffed and grabbed a branch, adding it to the large pile of wood Chad had in his arms.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, "Women can be so confusing sometimes." He picked some red barries that were on a bush and put them in the little bag he had.

Renji nodded in agreement and went to say something when a scream echoed against the trees.

"Jalynn!" Toshiro clenched his teeth and went to see what was wrong, but instead he fought the urge to run in the direction the girls were. He stopped himself and stood there, taking in a breath of air, "That girl is too clumsy for her own good… I don't even WANT to know what she did this time." He turned around, but froze when more screams echoed against the branches surrounding the guys, "Something's wrong." He quickly vanished, the other's right behind him. In seconds, he was at the lake. "What the?" the teal blue eyes grew as he stared at the massive structure of water, steam, and ice that was in front of him.

Ichigo panted, "What's goin-" he cut off and his jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

* * *

Rangiku dodged a steam vent that was blasted at her, then saw that Orihime had come out from behind the tree, "ORIHIME!" She ran at her and shoved her out of the way of the rougue steam, getting her arm burned in the process. She let out a loud yell.

"Ah! Rangiku!" Orihime wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to hide the two of them behind a rock.

Rukia dodged a steam vent but got another one blasted at her. She yelled in pain as it scorched part of her neck and shoulder.

Chad, Uryu, and Renji joined Toshiro and Ichigo. They all gawked in awe and wonder at what was before them, then they all straightened up quickly when they heard the screams and yells on the other side of the huge steam wall.

"I'll go get Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku," Ichigo took a stance.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and stood next to him, "I'll go with you."

Renji glared at the massive structure, "I'll bring this thing down, whatever it is."

"I'll help," Chad simply said.

Toshiro glared, "I'll find out who did this." Before any of them moved, however, a figure came falling down from the massive structure. It was screaming at the top of its lungs, then was slammed into a frozen wall by some unseen force. Toshiro's eyes widened, "Jalynn!"

UUGGGHHH! Yet, another crappy chapter. Not much humour's been incorperated in the story lately and I feel really lame for that fact ._. but there is a reason behind that. School is starting up, which means lots of packing so I can move into my dorm. yay *waves finger* P: and since my mind's been busy on that, my creativity has sort of died a bit... HOWEVER! There is hope in the near future :D so stay tuned! ^^

Please review :3 I enjoy reading them and getting feedback. Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24: Ice, Steam, and Water

"Ah!" Jalynn let out a slight scream, which was more like a high pitched gasp as her body slammed against the coldness. Her head spun back and forth as the ice encased her hands and feet. Her breathing quickened when she looked forward. The male jumped at her and kicked out. Before she could shut her eyes, though, a figure with white hair suddenly appeared between her and the psychotic male. She saw a long sword being extended.

Toshiro glared, "Who are you and why are you attacking my comrades and Jalynn?"

"Toshiro, who the hell are you talking to? NO ONE'S THERE!" Ichigo flailed.

"What are you talking about? And it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro glared in Ichigo's direction, but kept his eyes on the mysterious male figure. "Go get the girls Ichigo, that's an order."

Ichigo veened, "Since when am I taking orders from you, you little snot!"

"Ichigo…" Renji stepped forward, his jaw slightly open, "Just do as he says… there is someone there."

"What? You can see who it is?" Ichigo's jaw dropped.

Renji blinked, "No… but… I have a hunch as to what's going on. I'll explain later, just go with Uryu and get the girls and make sure they're safe. Chad, let's destroy this thing and get Jalynn out of there. Sheesh… ever since she's come along we've not had very much luck with anything."

Chad grunted as Ichigo and Uryu took off towards the steam wall. "Something very strange is going on, Ichigo. We better do what Captain Hitsugaya tells us to do," Uryu glanced over at Toshiro and Jalynn. Toshiro's sword was extended, but he couldn't see a rival.

The mysterious male raised a brow, "Hmm, I am assuming you can see me since you have such a strong reaction to my doings." He then glanced towards the wall of steam and at Ichogo and Uryu, who were going to try to get to the other side. His eyes then traveled downward to where Chad and Renji were, "Tsk, tsk…" he shook his head, "One shouldn't intervene." He cocked his head to the right and twirled a finger.

"AH!" Ichigo dodged a large steam vent that popped up out of no where. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he looked at the wall of steam, where the vent had appeared.

Toshiro glared at the male, "Either you stand down, or I will stop you."

"Will you?" The male cocked his head again and twirled his other finger.

"CHAD!" Renji struggled as a whirlpool appeared where he and Chad were. They started to get sucked under the water, which started to turn into ice.

Toshiro lunged forward at the figure. His eyes grew when the guy dodged his blade by a centimeter.

Jalynn's eyes were wide as she struggled against the ice that was holding her into place. She watched as Toshiro attacked and blinked. "WATCH OUT!" She saw a grin appear on the guy's face.

In an instant, the male shot his hands out and a burst of water slammed into Toshiro's torso, forcing him into the wall next to Jalynn. He did a hand movement, which caused Toshiro's arms to move above his head. Ice engulfed his arms and wrists.

Toshiro struggled against the force, but he couldn't break through the ice. He glared as he yelled, "Reign over the Frosted Heavens," He moved his hand as best as he could and swung his blade, "Hyori-" he cut off abruptly as a thing of ice slapped over his mouth.

"Tsk… it's not nice to fight someone who already has a target," the male looked at Jalynn and grinned.

Jalynn's eyes grew when she felt the ice that was binding her melt away, "AH!" She went falling towards the water below, but was caught by the male figure again.

"Come on, I know you have it in you."

Jalynn flailed, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Jay!" Uryu abandoned his post after he dodged some steam and ran at her. He held up his hand and a brilliant, blue coloured arrow was formed.

"EEK! DON'T SHOOT!" Jalynn flailed her arms.

Uryu rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to shoot you!" he squinted his eyes, there was something there, holding Jalynn in the air, but he didn't know which side he was on, "Not showing yourself is cowardly, you know."

"What the hell Uryu!" Ichigo tackled Uryu as a ball of steam shot at him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

"Get off of me, will you!" Uryu shoved Ichigo off of him, "You shouldn't have done that. I could've shot the arrow from surprise which possibly could've resulted in Jalynn getting hurt."

Ichigo fumed, "Well if you weren't standing around, acting all prissy like!"

"AH!" There were screams from the other side of the steam wall, again.

Rangiku ran and ducked behind a rock as a dragon made of steam went after her, "What the heck is going on!"

"I don't know!" Rukia dodged a steam tiger that lunged itself at her.

Orihime ducked behind the same rock as Rangiku then took a deep breath, "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" her yellowish orange force field appeared and blocked off some of the steam. Her eyes grew, however, when a figure formed behind her, "EEK!"

"Orihime!" Rangiku tackled her, but not in time. The steam consumed Orihime's right hand, burning it.

"AH!" Orihime cried out in pain.

Ichigo growled, "Come on, SHOW YOURSELF!" He held up Zangetsu and looked around.

"Yelling won't get you very far," Uryu stood and pushed his glasses up his nose, that's when he realized his legs were trapped, "Ichigo!" He pointed at Ichigo's feet, which were encased in ice.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo stabbed the ice, but water suddenly shot up, covering the blade and Ichigo's hand. It quickly turned into ice. Ichigo pulled but the ice didn't budge. "GAH!" He spiked his spiritual pressure, hoping the ice would be damaged, but it was still there.

Jalynn's head suddenly hurt and she became light headed.

"You should stop interfering," the male looked at Ichigo, rather annoyed. He then tossed Jalynn into the air again. Water shot at her and consumed her, then threw her into the giant ice figure Toshiro was stuck in.

Toshiro rose his spiritual pressure and fought as much as he could, but nothing seemed to work, "DAMN IT!" He struggled some more and the ice started to dig into his flesh, making him bleed.

Jalynn flew against some ice and collapsed onto the cold surface. Blood dripped off of her lip and eyebrow as she gasped for breath. She was out of energy and her body ached.

"Their spiritual pressure is quite impressive. However, Jalynn, you are capable of overcoming all of that." The male stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, "why won't you fight back?"

Jalynn didn't answer. She wanted it to be over with already.

"Answer me."

Her head didn't look up as she whispered, "I don't like fighting…"

The male stood there for a moment and then sighed, "You leave me no choice…" He grabbed her by her hair and threw her.

Jalynn shut her eyes tightly, expecting the ice to stab into her back, but instead she was engulfed by water and shot out into the air, water surrounded her legs and froze into ice, trapping her into a standing position. She wobbled slightly and leaned forward from the awkward position she was in, but she quickly straightened herself back up. Her eyes grew when she saw everything that was going on… the steam wall with the other females on the other side, Ichigo and Uryu's situation of being stuck in ice, much like herself, and the icy whirlpool that Chad and Renji were stuck in. She then came upon Toshiro, who was stuck in the ice. A slight gasp escaped her mouth when she saw that his arms were bleeding where the ice was.

"See what you've done?" the male stood next to her, appearing out of no where.

"This isn't my fault," Jalynn glared at him, "Leave my friends alone, they didn't do anything to you!"

The male blinked, "They intervened with what I was doing."

Jalynn glared some more, "Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia didn't do anything to you. None of them touched you!"

He shrugged, "Even so, they still intervened." He looked around, "You really did create such a mess.

"THIS WASN'T MY DOING!" Jalynn yelled, furious at him. Her heart pounded from anger.

The male suddenly turned around and sucker-punched Jalynn in her face. She didn't do anything to fight back. He glared, "Fine. If you won't fight me for attacking you…" he suddenly appeared next to Toshiro, "then maybe you'll attack me for hurting your friends."

Toshiro growled, "How dare you do this to us!" He struggled against the ice some more, making his arms bleed even more.

"You'll be the first," the male moved and the ice that was encasing Toshiro melted and a large jet of water shot out, making him fly forward.

Toshiro quickly regained himself and he flash stepped away from the water and to Jalynn. He stabbed the ice and grabbed her, pulling her away from the ice and water. "You're bleeding."

Jalynn blinked at him as some blood dripped off of her eyebrow.

"Oh, how cute!~" The male crossed his arms, "That won't stop me, you know."

Toshiro slashed his blade, "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorimaru!" His familiar ice dragon shot out from his blade and circled the sky a bit before shooting down at the male figure.

Jalynn jumped at the newly found ability and almost fell.

Toshiro held onto her even tighter, "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Sorry…" her word was a whisper. She felt guilty and, in a way, she felt responsible for it all.

"Really?" The male sighed and held out his hand and flicked it sharply.

Toshiro's eyes grew as Hyorimaru's ice dragon burst into steam, "What!"

"That's…" Jalynn cut of when the whole lake started to turn into steam.

Renji flailed, "We're stuck in ice and it won't break!" He stabbed it with his blade and then used a kido on it, but nothing seemed to work.

"Same with us!" Ichigo sliced as much as he could, but with no avail.

Uryu looked around, "Uh… guys…. We're about to get some really bad burns."

Renji, Chad, and Ichigo looked around to see what Uryu was talking about and they quickly found out. Hot steam started to close in on them.

The girls screamed as the same thing happened to them, making a dome over their bodies.

The heat seemed to encase everyone there. "Stop…" Jalynn whispered, fear stabbed at her and she gripped Toshiro's shoulder slightly.

"Is this what you want, Jalynn? All of your friends to get baked to death by steam?" The male took a step closer to them

Toshiro turned to leave the scene, but there was steam all around them. "Ouch!" He pulled his arm towards his body as it went into one of the steam walls that were behind them.

"Your arm!" Jalynn flailed when she saw his skin turn a deep red.

"I'm fine," Toshiro turned around, frustrated.

Jalynn knew he wasn't fine. That was a third degree burn. She couldn't think too much about that at the moment though. Confusion and anger flowed through her veins as she heard Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia scream. She became annoyed when she heard the four guys as they continued to fight against their restraints.

The male took another step towards them, "All of your friends are going to die from this heat and burn from it."

Jalynn's heart skipped a beat and she became terrified.

"That's enough!" Toshiro raised his blade again and went to strike Hyorimaru again.

"Heh…" The male suddenly shot the steam around him at Toshiro.

Jalynn's eyes grew as the hotness came at them. Her eyes envisioned orange and yellow flames that would engulf them. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the male said, "You have to let go of your fears, Jalynn." It was like a whisper in her ear.

Toshiro's eyes grew as well. Before he could register his actions, he found himself dropping Hyorimaru and wrapping both of his arms around Jalynn. He quickly turned so that his back was towards the male. Screams of pain suddenly echoed into the air.

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Jalynn had tears in her eyes and she was covering her ears. Suddenly, the heat disappeared and the ice melted. The steam quickly stopped and she felt herself falling towards the water with two arms unwrapping themselves around her torso. "Ah!" she reached out to grab Toshiro but water shot up and encased everyone. Some of the water disappeared around Jalynn, grabbing her, but in a more gentle manner, not mean like before. She blinked and looked around. Everyone, except her, was surrounded by water. Before she could react to the strange sight, it became stranger as they all started to glow a bright blue. A gasp escaped her and she shielded her eyes a bit from the blinding light. It soon went away and she put her arm down and realized she was on the shore. She blinked as she saw Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Renji in one cluster. They stood up and wobbled slightly. The girls were on the other side of the lake. They looked confused and were helping each other. "Where's…" her eyes stopped on a figure that was by itself. It was in shallow water, like the others, and was sitting there. Relief filled her and she ran towards Toshiro, "Are you okay?"

Toshiro looked up. He had a slight headache, but nothing else, "I'm fine." He stood up and almost fell over.

"Ah!" Jalynn flailed and grabbed his white robe to help steady him.

"Don't pull on that! You'll stretch it out," Toshiro fumbled and walked past her. He was slightly irritated, confused, and wanted to know what the hell happened.

Jalynn pulled her hand away from him quickly and looked down, "Sorry…" she choked out that word and noticed that no one was looking at her. She slowly walked out of the lake and examined it for a moment, then looked at the others.

"Captain! What happened?" Rangiku appeared in front of him with Orihime.

Toshiro frowned, "I was going to ask you guys the same thing."

Orihime looked around as the guys joined them on the shore, "Is anyone hurt?"

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Besides my huge headache, I'm fine."

"Same," Renji groaned slightly.

An annoyed grunt came out of Toshiro's mouth, "So nothing unusual happened? I don't believe that."

"Well…" Rukia glanced around, "When we were bathing, Jalynn said she saw someone."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose. "What happened after that?"

Rangiku put a finger on her chin, "We went to investigate, but… none of us saw the person. Only Jalynn did…" She glanced over Toshiro's shoulder and looked at Jalynn, who had perched herself as far way from the water as she could without going into the forest.

"Is that all you recalled?' Toshiro didn't turn around.

Orihime made a slight sound, "Well… Jalynn left and came back over here… we stayed on the other side of the lake. She got dressed and… well… the next thing we knew we saw her being flung around in the air very violently and then there was a huge wall of steam that blocked our vision."

There was silence for a moment. "Okay…" Toshiro sighed, "and I take it none of you could see him?"

"So there was someone there…" Ichigo humphed.

"Of course there was someone there, you idiot. I highly doubt Jalynn has the ability to levitate herself into the air and make it seem like she's being attacked," Uryu growled.

Toshiro cut in before a fight erupted, "And I could see him."

Everyone became quiet. Rukia then asked, "But… how?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he could control water…" he finally looked over his shoulder at Jalynn, "Any way, we're not hurt…" he trailed off when he realized Jalynn's eyebrow and lip were still bleeding. He frowned and walked over to her, "you're still bleeding."

Jalynn jumped and looked up, "Oh… I'm fine."

She looked down and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her face against them.

"No, you're not," Toshiro glanced at Orihime, "Orihime, could you heal her please?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," Orihime quickly ran to Jalynn and the orb appeared over Jalynn's face. "This won't take long."

Jalynn nodded, "I'm just so confused… What happened to all the steam and ice… and… heat?" she trailed off, not expecting an answer.

The others made their way closer to Jalynn, Toshiro, and Orhime. "Well…" Toshiro contemplated all of the evidence and sighed, "It's a long shot, but… we might be dealing with an animis spirit."

"A what?" Ichigo looked at him, confused.

Rangiku turned to him, "It's just lore from our world… but… once in a while we'll get odd reports about spirits that don't make any sense."

"In a short, and easily understood description, an animis is a spirit that becomes one with inanimate objects in the natural world. Like trees, rocks, the Earth… and even water," Toshiro glanced at Jalynn for a slight moment, then looked away, "They're so powerful with the natural object they become one with that they can influence it in powerful ways and can even be that object. I think that guy, Jalynn, was actually formed out of water particles and us two were the only two to see him because we're directly affected by water."

Jalynn frowned, "How am I directly affected by water? I don't have any abilities…"

"As far as you know of," Toshiro looked down at her, then continued, "I could see him because of Hyorimaru being the strongest ice zanpakto out there."

"Wait, if that's true, then how come I couldn't see him?" Rukia cocked her head in confusion.

Toshiro thought about that, "Maybe you have to be stronger in spiritual pressure. I... don't know about that, to be honest."

"I don't understand why I'm affected by water though," Jalynn mumbled under her breath, "I mean, I've always enjoy swimming, going down water slides, watching the waves of lakes and ponds… but that's all. There's nothing special about me!" She looked up at them, "I just… don't know what happened. I don't know." She stood and turned away from everyone.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo eyed her.

Jalynn stepped over a bush, but stumbled and face-planted into a tree, "I'm going into the forest to walk a bit… I need to think."

Toshiro appeared in front of her, "I won't allow you to go in there."

"Why? There's no water in there, so that freaky guy won't appear and attack me," Jalynn looked up at him.

"You can barely walk without tripping over something. You'll end up hurting yourself."

Jalynn frowned, "I'm kind of used to that," She side stepped him and walked past him, "I just need to be alone for a bit. Please…"

"Captain, she'll be fine. If anything happens, she's a really good screamer!" Rangiku smiled slightly, trying to ease the situation a bit.

Orihime nodded, "She does!"

Toshiro sighed, "Fine, but you have to be back before-" he cut off and blinked at the empty spot next to him. He veened slightly, "She's such a pain…"

Ichigo leaned against a rock, "Yeah, she is… but you seem to be fond of her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toshiro passed him and went to the large rock that Jalynn had dressed by earlier. He leaned against it and looked out at the lake, then glanced back to where Jalynn had disappeared to. He then realized something, "Where's Hyorimaru...?" He looked around and tried to sense his zanpakto, but he couldn't feel it. He frowned, "Great..." He abandoned his post by the rock and started to search for his zanpakto.

Crappy short chapter, I'm sorry D; School's been crazy and I procrastinated just so I could finish this chapter . And crappy title is crappy, I know.


	25. Chapter 25: Band of Seven

****New chapter! Sorry that it's rather crappy D: I fail at fighting scenes. I have awesome ideas in my head, I just fail at typing them T_T but I do try! I hope you enjoy this next adventure :3 ****

"I'm bored," Ashley was laying on a bale of hay, her arms dangled over the edge of it.

Kagome looked up at her, "It'll be dark out soon, so there's not much we can do."

Ashley sighed and groaned at the same time, "Yeah, I kind of figured…" She glanced up at the sky. The sun was half-way hidden by the trees, making them look black against its bright exterior. "Jay would love this sky… knowing her, she'd try to paint it…"

"She paints?" Sango raised a brow as she flipped through a book that Yuki's mom said she could borrow until they left.

"Yeah. I do too, but I like drawing more. She just… does anything, except for ceramics. She fails at 3D stuff," Ashley chuckled slightly, but soon quit.

Shippo climbed onto the hay next to Ashley, "You two like art, then?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. Well, I'm going to college for art already."

"You're that old?" Kagome looked shocked, "I thought you were a high schooler still."

"Thanks for that compliment," Ashley laughed, "but yeah, I'm going to school to be an art teacher. Jay's thinking about going to school for art, but she's not sure yet."

"I see…" Kagome nodded, "I'd like to see some of your guys' artwork sometime," she smiled up at Ashley.

Sango nodded, "Same. It's fun looking at what others are capable of doing with their hands and a piece of paper."

Ashley smiled, "I'd love to show you some of my artwork. If someone has a piece of paper and a pencil, I could actually draw something before the sun disappears." She looked at the sky, about one-fourth of the sun was over the trees.

"Actually…" Kagome rummaged around and smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "I do have a piece of paper. Though, I don't have a pencil…"

Shippo jumped onto Ashley's shoulder, "You forgot Ash, I can shape shift!" He beamed and used his fox powers to shift into a pencil.

Ashley's eyes grew, "I didn't know you could do that…"

"Oh… yeah that was Jay who knew…" Shippo mumbled quietly.

Ashley didn't hear what Shippo had said, she was already working on a picture, "I prefer drawing anime styled characters, which is what I'm doing." She looked at Sango, "Have you seen anime or read manga?"

"Uh…" Sango blinked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, remember that picture comic I brought a few months ago?"

"Oh! Was that an anime?"

"Erm… no. It was a manga," Kagome said as she glanced over Ashley's shoulder, "That's pretty good."

Sango peeked over her shoulder as well, "Oh wow, I love how you have her hair styled like that."

"Thanks. It's fun coming up with hair styles and clothing for characters," Ashley had a smile on her face.

Shippo watched, "I'm excited to say that I'm helping you with this!"

Ashley laughed.

"Aw, the sun's gone… well, most of it," Kagome looked at the sky. The sun was hidden behind the trees. There was still some light, but not enough to allow good sight.

"It's okay. I'll finish it tomorrow. Well, if Shippo lets me." Ashley let go of Shippo as he turned back into his fox form.

He smiled, "Of course!"

"Hey, what are you four doing?" Miroku walked up to the hay and leaned against his staff a bit.

"Ashley was just drawing for us. She's really good," Sango answered.

Miroku nodded, "I see… The sky's very pretty," he gradually placed his hand on Sango's rear, "Much like y-"

Sango sucker-punched Miroku, "HANDS OFF!"

"He never stops, does he?" Ashley peeked down at him.

"Nope," Sango fumed and walked off, "He should've learned by now though."

Kagome stood, "Well, we better go inside. A lot of odd creatures like to come out at night."

"Eh! Don't leave me!" Ashley jumped off of the bale of hay, landing on Miroku. "Oh, sorry," she quickly got off of him and ran after Kagome and Sango.

Miroku cringed, "Eeehnnn…" he held his stomach, "that was too painful." He slowly sat up and rubbed his torso.

"Hey, where's Kagome? I thought she said they'd be over here?" Inuyasha walked into view and scratched his head.

"They just left, actually," Miroku turned towards the directions the girls had disappeared to.

Inuyasha grumbled, "They never stay still, do they?"

"It seems like that." Miroku and Inuyasha made their way through the darkness and found the girls sitting outside Yuki's home.

Kagome looked up at them, "Hey!"

"I have the supplies gathered so we'll be ready to leave in the morning," Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Okay. We'll head out and keep searching for Jalynn," Sango said, reassuringly.

Ashley let out a breath. She had wondered if they were going to continue their search. If they weren't, she was going to leave the group in order to find her friend.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, we can't stop looking for her." She looked at Inuyasha, who looked doubtful.

Miroku felt the tension coming from Inuyasha and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I doubt she's alive. She's been missing for over a day; you know about all the stuff that's out there. Plus, Naraku and his puppets are out there. They could've captured her and…" Inuyasha trailed off, knowing that Miroku knew what he meant by all he had said.

"Even so," Miroku sighed and looked up at the night sky, "we cannot give up, for Ashley's sake."

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Sango eyed them.

Miroku smiled, "Nothing! Just that the sky's very pretty tonight."

Inuyasha grunted, "I'm just glad the New Moon's not for a while…"

Ashley cocked her head, "Why do you say that? Besides the fact that it's completely black outside when it's the New Moon…"

Inuyasha stretched, "Eh, I just don't like the New Moon…" he suddenly froze in mid stretch. His ears twitched and he looked over at the forest as he straitened himself out.

Everyone became silent when they saw a serious look come across his face, "Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome took a couple steps towards him.

"I don't know… I thought I just heard someone yell," There was silence for a few seconds. "Eh, I must've imagined it. Let's get to bed befo-"

"AH!" Ashley screamed and ducked as a cannon-like object came flying at her.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all ducked as debris flew all over the place.

"Great, it's the Band of Seven," Inuyasha grumbled as citizens in the village started to scream and scramble around.

Ashley blinked some dust from her eyes, "The who?"

"The Band of Seven is a group of thieves that Naraku created. They're human… well, mostly. One of them looks more like a cyborg more than a human because of all the weapons attached to him," Kagome explained as she stood, "We need to make sure Yuki and her mom are ok. Inuyasha, Miroku, you two-" she cut off and blinked when she realized the two of them were already in battle. "O..kay…"

Ashley stood and rubbed her shoulder, "Let's go." She pushed her way through some wood, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were doing the same, "Yuki, are you okay?"

Shippo jumped onto Kirara when she transformed into her bigger form, "Yuki!" Kirara bit down on some of the wood and moved it with her teeth.

"Help!" There was a small sound coming from a large pile of debris and wood.

Ashley ran to it, "Guys! Over here," she shoved her body against the wood in an attempt to move it, but failed, "Gah! Move!" Her hands started to get splinters as she shoved harder.

"Here…" Kagome got to where Ashley was and tried to move the wood with her, but it was too heavy. "Ugh! Why won't it move?"

Sango looked at Kirara, "Keep Shippo safe and try to get the other citizens to a safe place." Kirara nodded as if she knew what Sango was saying and flew off. Sango looked at the piece of wood and shoved her body against it as well. The wood started to move slightly, but it was suddenly blocked by something massive.

"Would you like some help?" A manic smile came across the guy's face as he shoved the wood at Ashley, Kagome, and Sango which revealed Yuki and her mom, who were in the fireplace hearth, hiding.

"AH!" Ashley screamed and a shadow figure appeared between the piece of wood and her, Kagome, and Sango. "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Sango and Kagome glared as they got ready for battle, "Kyokotsu, one of the Band of Seven."

"Hehehe… how fun!" Kyokotsu reached for Yuki, who let out a loud scream of terror.

Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and ran at him, "He's mine!"

Kagome nodded and ran towards Yuki and her mom. Ashley joined her and grabbed Yuki when Sango's weapon slammed against Kyokotus's arm, taking his attention off of the others.

"We'll get you two to a safe place, don't worry." Kagome said reassuringly as they fled the torn up home.

Ashley looked around as the village they were in started to get plundered. "This is horrible! Why would someone do something like this?"

"If there's one thing you need to know, it's that feudal Japan isn't as safe as a lot of people think it is," Kagome dodged some rubble that fell towards them.

"I can tell…" Ashley furrowed her brows slightly and grabbed Yuki and shielded her from a ball of flame that spewed from an explosion. Her eyes grew, "Explosions?"

Kagome glared and pulled out an arrow, "Renkotsu… Ash, go with the villagers and find Kirara. We'll be okay here." She shot an arrow and it penetrated a cloud of dust. The arrow came back at them and Kagome dodged it and glared at the figure that emerged from the dust.

A grin spread across the male's face. Purple stripes came up his face and his eyes seemed to be white. "So, you're going to challenge me? Then bring it on." He laughed and flames started to shoot from his mouth.

Ashley screamed and another shadow illusion appeared, which came between all of them and the flames. The illusion swallowed up the flames, rendering them useless.

"Heh? What's this?" Renkotsu looked up at the large shadow, "Are you one of Naraku's creations?"

Kagome blinked and looked at Ashley, who shrugged. Suddenly, a figure came flying at them, knocking them down. An unconscious Sango lay there, some blood trickled down her mouth.

"SANGO!" Ashley yelled her name, terrified. She then glared at the large guy who joined the Renkotsu dude… Kyokotsu was his name.

"That puny little girl had no fight in her. Worthless," Kyokotsu cracked his knuckles and glared at Ashley, Kagome, Yuki, and Yuki's mom.

Yuki cringed at the glare and buried her face into her mom's chest. Her mom held her tight and looked at everyone with fright.

Suddenly, Ashley stood, her fist was clenched.

"Ash…?" Kagome held an arrow in her hand as multiple shadows started to appear.

"What's this?" Kyokotsu looked at the figures, curious. Renkotsu shrugged.

Ashley glared, "No one hurts my friends." She flicked her wrist and the shadows lunged at the two thieves. They didn't scream or anything, but went to attack the shadows. They learned quickly, though, that they couldn't hurt the shadows.

Kyokotsu tried to punch one, but his fist went right through it and into the ground. "What the? GRRR!" He continued to punch away, not realizing how stupid he looked and shrugging off the blood that was starting to drip down his fist.

Renkotsu analyzed the shadows and realized Ashley controlled them, "What is your name?" he looked right at her.

Ashley glared, "That's none of your business." She glanced at Kagome, who had one of Sango's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Heh… if that's what you say… then," Renkotsu shot some more fire from his mouth and threw some explosives all around him. The place lit up and the shadows disappeared.

Ashley shifted and took a step backwards when she saw what had happened.

Yuki's mom grabbed Yuki and held her close.

"Look out!" Kagome went to drop Sango so she could push Ashley out of the way.

A blade shot through the flames right at Ashley's chest. Her eyes grew and before she could comprehend what had happened, a figure with long, silvery hair was standing in front of her.

"Inu..yasha…" Kagome was relieved.

"Take everyone and get out of here," Inuyasha sounded annoyed.

"Inuyasha," Kenkotsu glared at him.

Kyokotsu grinned and cracked his knuckles, "A fight worth fighting."

Renkotsu shook his head, "No, I call this fight with him."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on his blade and he glared back, "What are you guys doing? What have these people done to you lot?"

"They breathe our air. That's what they did," Renkotsu opened his mouth slightly wider and flames billowed from his mouth again.

Inuyasha lifted his blade and yelled, slashing the flames.

* * *

Kagome and Ashley carried Sango away from the battle, Yuki and her mom right behind them. Kirara appeared from the forest, Shippo on her back.

"Kagome! What's wrong with Sango?" Shippo started to get scared.

"She got hurt while fighting. Take Yuki and her mom to safety."

Kirara wasn't fond of that idea and she showed it by glaring at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kirara, "We'll protect her. Don't worry."

Yuki climbed onto Kirara, still scared. Her mom climbed on after her and held on as Kirara took off.

Ashley looked around, "There's a tree over there with some bushes that could hide us."

"Good idea," Kagome shifted her direction towards the tree and the two quickly carried Sango to the safety of the shrubbery. Ashley placed a hand on Sango's head and frowned. "Where's Miroku?" Kagome looked at the village; her eyes scanned what she could see.

Ashley also looked, "I… don't see him." She became worried. Sure he was a pervert who needed to have his eyes stabbed out of their sockets, but he was a nice guy and one of her friends.

"Neehnnn…" Sango shifted slightly and her brows furrowed.

"Eh! Sango, you're okay!" Ashley was relieved she felt like hugging Sango, but she refrained from that action so she wouldn't further hurt her. She then thought of Jalynn. She wouldn't have cared. She would've just hugged the person, not caring if she hurt them further with the joy of knowing that they were still alive. She frowned.

Kagome looked at Ashley, "What's wrong?" Her eyes averted to Sango, who was shifting from a lying down position to a sitting position.

"Nothing…" Ashley pushed the thought away and focused on what was happening there and then.

"Ugh… that bastard punched me right in the chest…" Sango rubbed the area and cringed, "It knocked the air right out of me. I thought my heart had stopped…" She then looked at the battle, "I don't see Miroku." There was immediate worry in her voice and her eyes became panicked.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Ashley said reassured, but before Sango or Kagome could reply to her optimistic saying, a large bombshell blew up the tree they were by. The three girls screamed and covered their heads. Ashley's eyes grew when the splinters of wood stopped falling, "What the?"

"RUN!" Kagome and Sango both grabbed Ashley and dragged her from the scene. Steel wires came slashing down on the spot they had just been in.

Ashley squeaked in terror as the figure stepped out from its hiding place. Her eyes grew, "IT'S A FREAKING CYBORG!"

Sango glared and turned around, throwing her Hiraikotsu at him, "That's Ginkotsu."

Ashley flailed, "How do you all know these freaky guys!"

Kagome dodged some burning wood, "Umm… well Inuyasha's kind of to blame."

"Kind of?" Sango snorted as she grabbed her boomerang as it came back. It had no effect on Ginkotsu, but it did distract him momentarily. She then let out a scream as she went flying into the ground. A male figure lay on top of her, dazed. "Ah! Miroku!"

"Oh… dear Sango…" Miroku cringed as she shoved him off of her. "Please, bear my children."

Sango glared and slapped him when she realized his hand was, somehow, on her butt. "NOT NOW MIROKU!"

Ashley sweatdropped, "He really had the nerve to do that at a time like this?"

Inuyasha suddenly appeared. He had been thrown back by Kyokotsu and Renkotsu. He growled, "You guys are a pain in the ass!"

That's when they all realized they were surrounded by all of the thieves. Ashley gulped and tried to form some shadow illusions, but there was too much bright fire to do that. Sango was backed up against the others, rendering her Hiraikotsu useless. Kagome had an arrow out and aimed while Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga clenched between his hands. Miroku had his staff in his hand and wind tunnel at the ready.

The Band of Seven all grinned. "So, we finally have you trapped, Inuyasha and friends," Bankotsu had his halberd was resting in his hand, but was in a position that could easily strike his enemies. "Let's do what we were told to do." His smile disappeared and he raised his weapon, as did the others.

Inuyasha let out an angry growl and slashed his hand, using his iron reaver soul stealer, and came down on Bankotsu.

"Enough!" A loud, stern voice rang out.

Inuyasha stumbled from the sudden voice and face planted into Bankotsu's chest.

"I didn't know you swayed that way, dog," Bankotsu frowned at him.

"I am not a dog!" Inuyasha went to punch him, but stopped when he saw a slim, curvy figure behind the thieves. He stepped backwards, confused. "Who are you?" Annoyance was in his voice.

Kagome looked in the direction Inuyasha was looking and she furrowed her brows with confusion. Sango's jaw dropped slightly, but was quickly wiped away when she realized Miroku was practically drooling.

A devious smile appeared on the woman's face as she stopped in front of Inuyasha and the others. Her legs were long, covered by black fabric and boots. Her top was low cut and short on the torso, revealing much of her stomach. Her breasts were large and voluptuous and black gloves ran up her arms. "I'm Shiharu, the Band of Seven's boss."


	26. Chapter 26: A Forest Visitor

****Woah! It's been a while since I've updated! D: I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging. I've been busy with school and a bunch of other personal things like babysitting my two nieces while their mom took their little brother to the doctors for his chemo treatments. But it's all good! I've updated :3 I hope you all enjoy it! Despite the fact it's kind of boring...****

A A sigh escaped Jalynn. She had been waling for a little while in the forest. It was getting dark. Her feet hurt slightly so she stopped and leaned against a tree before collapsing to the ground. She sat there; silent tears ran down her face. She felt so useless, confused, and somehow responsible for what had happened to everyone, even though she didn't know why. Her hands came up to her face and she started to cry a little louder. Her bottom lip trembled and the taste of salt came to her tongue. The tears came harder as she tried to control herself. "Why is all this happening…? What did I do?" She choked on her spit a little and coughed.

"You know, you shouldn't cry so loudly. It'll attract preditors."

Jalynn jumped and tried to scream from being startled, but nothing came out, just a scratchy cough sound. Her eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness and she stared at the figure across the way. He had on a white outfit and… what looked like a huge, fluffy white tail.

"Master Sesshomaru!" A green figure appeared, carrying a little girl, "Don't go so fast. She's heavy!"

The little girl grumbled, "Well if you wouldn't have tripped me my ankle wouldn't hurt!" She blinked at Jalynn when she noticed her, "Oh! You're one of Kagome's friends! I'm Rin," She smiled.

Sesshomaru waved a hand, "She wishes to be alone." He went to walk away.

"Aww… fine." Rin frowned, but then smiled, "Nice seeing you!"

Jalynn blinked, "Oh… wait, hang on!" She wanted to look at Rin's ankle. "Where does your ankle hurt?" She moved forward and got onto her knees. Her tears had subsided for the moment. She couldn't cry in front of others. It didn't make her feel weak but it made her very uncomfortable.

"Hmm… it hurts on the inside." Rin struggled and got off of Jaken's back.

Jalynn pressed her fingers against Rin's ankle until she cringed and drew back a little from pain. "Hang on… I might be able to help with the pain…"

Sesshomaru stood by, watching. Something about her drew attention to him. What was it? He wasn't sure.

"Let's see…" Jalynn grabbed some crisp leaves and a stick from near by. She was going to attempt to wrap Rin's ankle with them but she wasn't sure she'd be successful. When she placed the green leaves on Rin's ankle, the moisture in them seeped out and they crumbled. Jalynn's eyes grew wide when she saw a small ball of water being pressed against Rin's ankle instead of leaves. Before she could fully register what was going on, the water started to glow a faint blue.

Rin's eyes grew as she stood there. She was slightly frightened, but yet she wasn't.

When she realized what was going on, Jalynn pulled away from Rin's ankle. She flailed her hand and the water splashed onto Jaken, who became slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't hurt!" Rin had her foot on the ground and a huge smile was on her face, "Thanks!" she hugged Jalynn, who was still slightly freaked out about what had just happened.

"You have some interesting abilities," Sesshomaru was next to Rin, now. He leaned down, "Is that why you were crying?"

Jalynn pulled back, surprised about how close he had gotten to her face, "Uh… I…" she looked at the ground and sighed, "I don't know what's going on… Ever since I've been here weird and horrible things have been happening. First I got eaten by a monster, then I was separated from Ashley and the others, then I was attacked by this huge thing!" her arms flailed as she continued, "I almost died," tears started forming in her eyes again. Why was she getting so emotional in front of others? "I end up with the other people who were sucked into this place and they all think I'm crazy! And then I fell off a cliff, almost drowned, was attacked by an animis spirit…"

Sesshomaru cocked his head, "That's interesting… an animis spirit is strong," he looked down at her.

"I know! Everyone in the group tried to protect me and they ended up having to protect themselves… they all got hurt and it's my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

Jalynn blinked, "I… I don't know. I just know it was my fault…" She drew her legs up to her and Rin hugged her. "He said I needed to get over my fears when he was attacking me…" she whispered the last bit.

"That explains a lot," Sesshomaru turned and looked at the sky. "I'm assuming you don't know much about animis spirits, so I will tell you my knowledge of them. In due time, they will pass on and become one with the natural world completely. Before then, they will have mastered that natural element, being able to control it and actually forge their spirit into that object. When that happens, their souls will weaken and they will find an apprentice to carry on their legacy of that natural object. All that I've seen, the apprentice is another spirit, lost and not passed on." He looked down at Jalynn, "I've never seen one go after a human before. This spirit must see something inside of you. Some hidden power or worth that is waiting to be revealed and they trust you and that power or worth."

Jalynn stared at Sesshomaru. He was nuts to think all of this. How could she be worthy or powerful? Though… she had a feeling that this spirit, if Sesshomaru was right, had taken her up as an apprentice. "So… what should I do? Can I get rid of the spirit?"

"No," Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Listen to this spirit, learn from it. You have already been chosen as the apprentice and you accepted." His eyes traveled to the necklace around her neck.

"Wha..?" Jalynn was baffled. She had never accepted such a thing! Her hand suddenly traveled up to her neck and her fingers traced the necklace. "But…."

Sesshomaru turned, "That necklace held the spirit and you accepted it. Learn from this animis spirit, human girl. You're destined for something. Plus, you already can control that natural element. Water." He looked at Jaken, "Come." With that, he disappeared into the forest.

"Ah! Wait up!" Rin let go of Jalynn and ran after Sesshomaru, "Bye! I hope you figure this out!"

"Mater! Waiittt!" Jaken ran after him.

Jalynn sat there. The forest got quiet after a few minutes as she soaked in all of the information that had been told to her. She was an apprentice… to an animis spirit of water. "This place… is so weird…" She ripped the necklace from her neck and cringed as she felt the cord dig into her neck, making her bleed, "Ow… why doesn't this happen in the movies? Whenever they rip off a necklace it just snaps off…" she rubbed her neck, smearing some of her blood around. She frowned and then froze. She heard a noise. It sounded very… mechanical. From fear, Jalynn hid in some brush and quieted herself. Through some leaves, she saw seven men appear. One was huge. Not human huge. She covered her mouth, scared of the men. They had a lot of weapons!

"Let's get going. This village isn't going to destroy itself!" One of the larger men said.

A smaller guy scoffed, "We mustn't rush into this without the boss's consent."

Jalynn's eyes grew. They were going to attack a village? She had to do something… but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Though, she could scream and alert the others that she was in trouble. Before she could come up with a decision, the talking had stopped. She glanced around and realized they were gone. She stayed hidden for a little longer, making sure they were gone. Being in that spot for a while made her realize her neck was still bleeding. She frowned at that, but didn't move. When she was sure they were, she ran from her hiding place. However, she was wrong, "OOff!" she faceplanted into a large, hard stomach and fell to the ground.

"Huh?" the guy looked down at her and frowned, "Pipsqueak!" He lifted his leg and went to stomp her.

"EEEKKK!" Jalynn squeaked and rolled away. She jumped to her feet and flailed her arms. Her eyes grew when she saw his leg freeze to the ground where her body had been.

"What!" He struggled and ended up falling.

Jalynn took advantage of the distraction and dashed away from the scene. She shut her eyes and felt something to her left. It was calling to her. "Water…" She averted her path and started to go left. She knew the others would be there. It seemed to have a calming liveliness to it… that had a tint of worry in it.

Toshiro grumbled. He still couldn't find his zanpakto. He stood there, arms crossed. It had gotten dark out and he was worried about Jalynn, annoyed he couldn't find Hyorimaru, and hungry, despite the fact there was a fire with fish roasting over it.

"Captain, you'll find Hyorimaru sooner or later. Don't worry. He's probably somewhere in the lake," Rangiku waved a hand as she ate her fish.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. He'll show up."

"I'm not worried about that…" Toshiro grumbled under his breath as he glanced over at the forest.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, "You know she's fine, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro frowned, "That's beside the point. I just wonder why she wanted to be left alone so bad. It's not safe out there for her." He started to get worked up, "She's a clumsy human girl who runs into trees, trips over pebbles, falls off cliffs, almost drowns!" He clenched his fists, "She needs to be watched out for other wise she'll-"

"AH!" Jalynn came flying out of the forest and fell.

"Hurt herself," Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples.

Jalynn shot up from her landing position, ignoring the pain that had seared through her arm. She flailed and started to talk about what had happened in a very fast paced voice.

Everyone sweatdropped and stared at her.

Renji glanced at Ichigo and mumbled, "I think she's finally gone off…"

Ichigo nodded, "I think so, too…"

"Calm down, Jay," Rukia stood and placed her hands on her shoulders. She withdrew quickly, "Your neck's bleeding!"

Jalynn blinked, "Oh… yeah." She quickly calmed down and realized how dizzy she was, but she ignored it, "I ripped my necklace off my neck… I don't recommend doing that! The movies are a lie!" Her arms flailed. No one had any idea what she was talking about.

Toshiro sighed, "Just… stop. Orihime, if you could please…"

"Yeah!" Orihime went to stand.

"NO! STOP!" Jalynn ran from her and went towards the water. Her action caused everyone to tense. "Look!" With that, she splashed into the lake until her neck was covered in water. She stayed there, but realized her neck wasn't healed. She frowned, "Why isn't it working…" she started to move around, not caring that her outfit was soaked all the way through. A sigh escaped her mouth as she started walking back to the shore, "Uh… never min- AH!" She suddenly fell as something grabbed her. Panic engulfed her and she started to choke on the water that surrounded her. This spirit was trying to kill her! Her head bobbed out of the water and she flailed and screamed and then realized she tripped over something.

Toshiro had run towards her, "What is it now?" He didn't sound annoyed, but scared and worried.

Jalynn looked up at him and blinked some water out of her lashes, "I… tripped…."

"Of course…" Renji facepalmed.

"Over what though?" Uryu stood, curious.

"Good question…" Jalynn moved her hand around the water and she pulled back quickly, "Ouch!" she looked at her hand. A cut had appeared on it. She frowned but went to grab the object, ignoring the pain as it sliced through her hand some more.

Toshiro grabbed her shoulder, "Stop, you're hurting yourself!"

"Just… a bit… AH!" Jalynn flew backwards as a familiar katana went flinging out of the water. She kept a grip on the blade as she sat up and blinked, "Hey! What's your katana doing here?"

Toshiro blinked and he grabbed Hyorimaru's hilt, "I… don't know." He glanced around, wondering why he hadn't sensed it there. "You're bleeding. Come on, we can't have your wounds getting infected." With that, he grabbed her and dragged her to the shore.

Orihime was already at Jalynn, healing her wounds, "You found his zanpakto! That's awesome. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find him."

"Really?" Jalynn felt slightly better. She had helped out some how.

Toshiro was still holding her as her wounds healed. "You're a disaster. Why is it you're always bleeding?"

Jalynn shrugged as her eyes suddenly drifted shut and she passed out. Her body became limp and she flopped there.

Toshiro sighed, "Well, now we don't have to worry about her wondering off…"

"More like you don't have to," Ichigo snickered slightly.


	27. Chapter 27: Shiharu?

****Oh gosh it's been forever! Sorry for making you all wait so long D: School was crazy (thank you extremely annoying teacher who sucked all my money out of my pocket for art projects. I hope you feel the fury radiating from me). But Here's a new chapter! :3 It's not too long, but it's a chapter! I will hopefully be updating more often since it's summer and my job I have is... boring... and I spend a lot of time on my computer because there's nothing to do. But yeah! Enjoy!****

Inuyasha glared slightly, but was utterly confused, "I didn't know the Band of Seven had a boss."

"HA!" Shiharu let out a shrill laugh that did not fit her appearance one bit. "Of course they have a boss. You don't think they destroy villages for no reason, do you?"

"Well…" Miroku cocked his head a bit. He had always assumed that.

Inuyasha huffed, "What are you even doing here any way?" He didn't feel like talking too much, but he knew he had to so they could get information. Naraku had something to do with this, Inuyasha knew it. He just needed a way to get the proof so he could proceed to slice the Band of Seven members into little pieces.

Shiharu grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know. Too bad so sad though." She turned and started walking away, "Come on boys. We have what we came for." A small grin spread across her face as her hips swayed.

"Stop," Inuyasha appeared in front of her, his blade pointed at her neck. "What did you come here for?" He snarled at Shiharu. What was located at the village that Naraku needed?

"You shouldn't do that, dog," Bankotsu glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha, a small grin on his face.

"What did you come here for?" Inuyasha repeated himself through gritted teeth. He hated repeating himself; it annoyed him to no end.

Shiharu glanced at the blade, her expression became vacant. "You tread on heavy waters, Inuyasha."

Kagome glanced around at Miroku, Ashley, and Sango. She wasn't sure what they should do. They were outnumbered and she knew if they tried to do something, they wouldn't win. They had a hard time with these guys as it was and them having a leader that seemed to throw off an aura different than most people didn't help their situation. "Wait…" Kagome whispered under her breath as she focused.

Ashley squished herself closer to Sango, hoping Jalynn hadn't run into these guys. She attempted to make more of her shadows, but it was too bright with the flames that were burning down a house near by. A frown crossed over her face. Again, she was useless to them.

Inuyasha snarled, "Tell me what you were sent here for or I'll slice your throat."

"Would you do that, Inuyasha?" Shiharu leaned in a bit, making the blade go into her flesh slightly. Inuyasha pulled back just a fraction, but Shiharu knew his action and she laughed, "I thought so." Her expression became serious, "Now, be a good mutt and get out of my way."

That was the last straw. Inuyasha snarled and swung his blade at her, but everything suddenly light up as Shiharu brought up a blade that was engulfed in flames. Inuyasha glared, "What is this?" He backed off a bit, wondering what magic Naraku gave to her.

Shiharu grinned again, "Oh this? Just a little something I forged." The woman swung the blades, a murderous grin replaced the one of amusement, "It's the only blade that is able to carry my flames."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kicked Mukotsu and ducked as she bolted from the area. That created a distraction and Miroku smacked Renkotsu with his staff while Sango swung her hiraikotsu, knocking Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu to the ground.

"Come on!" Sango grabbed Ashley and bolted from the trap they had been in, ducking from a fist that swung at them.

"Eeep!" Ashley tucked her head towards the ground as the fist barely missed her.

Shiharu took advantage of the situation and took off towards the woods. She was fast. Faster than normal humans.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha went to go after her.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and shot it at one of the Band of Seven. She wasn't sure who because a bunch of dust suddenly picked up, but she aimed and shot, "She has two shikan jewels Inuyasha! One is in her blade and the other one is in her somewhere. I think she's able to ma-AH!" before she could finish her sentence, a fire ball shot at her. Kagome flopped onto the ground, holding herself in the fetal position as the fire ball blasted into the ground, causing more dust to fly up.

Ashley batted at the dust and coughed, "What was that and where'd it come from?"

"I don't… know…" Sango coughed as well and she waved a hand in front of her to try to clear the air a bit.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku flailed around and tripped over a rock. He face planted into Ashley's breasts.

"AH! GET OFF!" Ashley sucker punched him, thinking it was one of the Band of Seven.

"Ouch!" Miroku slammed into the ground and he rubbed his head, "That hurt…"

Ashley blinked, "Sorry… but you still deserved that."

"Ahahahaha!" A laugh echoed around them as the dust died down a bit and everyone was able to see each other. The Band of Seven weren't there.

Inuyasha frowned as the laughter continued. Suddenly, another ball of fire shot at them. It stopped in mid air though, and they all looked at it.

"We'll see you kids later. I'm sure of it." Shiharu's voice rang out of the fire ball. Suddenly, it exploded and fire pellets rained on them.

Ashley screamed as her shirt caught on fire and she fell onto the ground and started to roll around, trying to get rid of the fire.

Inuyasha waved his blade and extinguished most of the flames by the sudden gust of wind that was created. "What the hell was that?"

Kagome covered her head with her hands to protect herself from the flames that came down towards her. An arm draped over her and a grunt came after as Inuyasha fell to the ground and started flailing as his clothing started to scorch.

"Roll like Ashley!" Kagome flailed her arms, scared that he'd get hurt.

Inuyasha groaned. He didn't want to look like an idiot, but he did as Kagome told him to do.

Miroku flung his body onto Sangos and he covered her protectively as the flames attacked. His outfit caught on fire, just like Inuyasha's and Ashley's. "AAHHH!" he started whacking his back as best as he could to douse the flames.

"Miroku, roll around like them!" Sango flailed, worried that the fire would take over.

Suddenly, Kirara appeared and she ran so she was above Miroku. Her mouth opened and a waterfall of water poured onto him, drenching his body and putting the flames out.

Miroku sat there and blinked away the water, "Uh… thank you Kirara…"

Ashley sat up when she realized the flames on her outfit were out. The sky was lit up where they were due to the fires that were burning down a couple houses. "Oh… the towns people are back and dousing the fires…" She saw figures running from the houses to an area that had what looked like a pump.

"Let's go help them," Kagome ran past Inuyasha towards the pump. "Come on, they need extra hands!"

Ashley, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood as Sango got onto Kirara's back and rode her over to a house. They all looked around, baffled about what had happened before they went into action and ran to some houses to help the villagers douse the fires. Ashley concentrated and formed some shadow deals to help them put the fires out. They arched their bodies over each fire and flattened themselves onto them, killing the oxygen supply and extinguishing them.

As each pail and bucket of water came from the assembly line, Ashley thought deeper and deeper about her lost friend. Even though Jalynn was a klutz, and sometimes not the brightest crayon in the box, she was smarter than she appeared. _"Ash, you need to stop thinking so hard about this. Of course she's fine. She's smart enough to evade trouble if she can. She knows plants a little better than I do and can survive off of the terrain. Heck! She's able to tell where there's a river or stream. She's always been able to do that. I don't know how, but she has. Jay is fine."_ Ashley smiled at herself from that thought she had.

"Ash…"

Ashley took the bucket of water and splashed it on the fire… only it wasn't the fire, "AH! Sorry Miroku!" She flailed when she realized all the fires were gone and she had soaked Miroku. She sweatdropped, "Heh… was deep in thought and didn't realize the fires were out…"

Kagome sighed and put a hand on Ashley's shoulder, "That's okay. It's been a long night of battles, fire, and confusion. We need some sleep…" She yawned, not realizing how tired she was.

Sango strolled up to them and nodded, "I agree. The fires didn't take very long to put out with everyone's help. Your shadows really helped Ash."

"That's good to know," Ashley yawned as well and fell to the ground and curled up. She was exhausted. So much stuff was happening lately, only so much could happen before she got worn out by it all. In moments, she was asleep.

Miroku sighed and picked her up, "We should build some kind of shelter."

"Already did," Inuyasha walked up to them, "Some of the villagers started making one about half an hour ago and I pitched in." He crossed his arms, obviously annoyed about something. He didn't say any more, but ushered them to the shelter where most of the, now, homeless villagers were, including Yuki and her mother.

Kagome walked up to them, "Are you two okay?"

Yuki's mom nodded, "Yes… I just wish… they wouldn't have done that. They're so vial and unforgiving beasts." A couple tears dripped off her chin as she wrapped her arms around her sleeping daughter, "Thank you for helping us, again."

"It's not a problem!" Kagome smiled and walked to her friends, "Yuki and her mom are fine. At least that's good news…"

"That is good news," Miroku placed Ashley's body on a makeshift bed, "Let's get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us, I can feel it."

They all agreed and went to their makeshift beds and curled up, quickly falling asleep.

Inuyasha sat on top of a building and looked into the forest. "Naraku… what are you up to? What did you come here for…?"


	28. Chapter 28: Morning Colours

****Hey guys! Sorry for a longish pause for this chapter. I've been on tumblr a lot, derping around on it and have become quite addicted to it *sweatdrops* Nonetheless! I have this here chapter for you lovely people :3 I'll try to get another one up sooner, but no promises (sadly).****

* * *

Jalynn groaned as she rolled over onto her back. Her ribs throbbed as she sat up, "Hrnnggg…" Lying on her stomach while she slept was a terrible idea. Sometimes she hated being a big-chested female. She looked around and realized everyone else was still asleep. It was still a bit dark out, but the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Curious of what the sunrise would look like, Jalynn got to her feet and went to the cliff where the waterfall was. She frowned as the unpleasant memory replayed itself in her mind. The feeling of suffocating. The roar of the water as it surrounded her. The choking, panic, and fear that swept through her body as she was dragged under the surface. A cold chill ran up her spine and her face lost most of its colour. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get over that. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest and stared up the side of the cliff. The wind blew over her body, making her shiver a bit. "I won't let this scare me…"

With that, Jalynn stood and grabbed part of the cliff and started to climb. She had never been much of a climber, let alone someone who did physical activities. Her pastimes consisted of derping around on the internet, anything artsy, writing, and hanging with friends. Most of those activities did not involve tedious physical activity. "Hrng… I should really join a gym or something when we get back…" She grunted as she grabbed a root and pulled herself up. To her disappointment, the root broke, making her fall back to the ground. Good thing she wasn't a fast and efficient climber. The fall was only a couple feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Eep!" Jalynn jumped at the sudden talk and she spun around and looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head, "You're kind of pathetic, you know that?"

Jalynn frowned, "Shut up… I never asked for your opinion and thoughts about me." Jalynn turned her back to him and started climbing the side of the cliff again and again, she fell. "Oof!" Instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her butt .A frown crept over her face.

"What are you even trying to do? Run away from us? I don't think you'd last very long out there by yourself, no offense."

"I want to see the sunrise." Jalynn simply stated as she stood and started at the cliff again.

Ichigo blinked, "That's it? You want to see the sunrise…?"

Jalynn nodded, "Yup.. You can't see it down here, but up there, I'm sure there's a beautiful view. I mean, the river is flowing from West to East, so the trees will be lower on the horizon line when standing on the cliff."

Ichigo opened his mouth and then shut it. "You know, even though you're a clumsy dork, you make up with brains." With that, Ichigo left his body and grabbed her in his shinigami form. He jumped up the cliff, holding her close.

"What are you- Ah!" Jalynn wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and clung to him for dear life. She was finally used to him and most of the others leaving their bodies at will. It still kind of creeped her out, but she was used to it. She glanced around as the wind blew over them. In an instant, they were on top of the cliff.

Ichigo let go of her and watched her land on her feet. "So why do you want to see the sun rise?"

Jalynn smiled when she looked in the east, "Why wouldn't anyone like to see the sun rise?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Because once you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Not to me." Jalynn's eyes darted over all the many colours that were in front of them, "Have you ever seen a morning sun so bright, but easy on the eyes? Its yellow is invigorating and intense, but doesn't hurt the eyes. Have you ever seen those oranges that are painted along side the yellows? Flowing into one another, blending into the reds that are reflecting off the clouds to the right of the sun and then dancing gracefully into the blues on the left? How about the lavender? It's a sight to see lavender in the morning sky with all the intense warm colours. It doesn't let blue be all alone… it seems to be saying, 'I'm here for you'…" she trailed off, engulfed in the colours that were in front of her.

Ichigo looked at the sky as she was talking. A small smiled crept onto his face. Never in his life had he met someone who appreciated natural beauty like that and described it in such verbal terms. He sat down and let his right leg dangle off the cliff, "No… I've never seen any of those colours together in a morning. You're right… every sun rise is different."

Jalynn smiled bigger and sat down next to him. Her eyes were still on the sky, though, "Every sunrise and sunset is different. The colours react in ways that are always different. They are never the same. Some mornings can just be so bright, you can't see any other colour other than yellow and blue. Other mornings, it's too cloudy too see the vibrant rays, so all you see are shades of grey. Its mornings like this I enjoy, when you can see all the colours that the morning offers that day."

"You sure have an odd passion for colours," Ichigo glanced down at her, vaguely intrigued.

"Yeah… I really like art. Colours fascinate me." Jalynn finally peeled her eyes off of the sky and looked at Ichigo. "I want to go to college for something art related."

"College?"

Jalynn blinked, "umm… I want to attend a university." She forgot that the Japanese language used different terms than English.

"Oh. That's cool. What would you do with it though?" Ichigo squinted at the sky. He remembered what Jalynn had said about the colours, "Is the red fading away?"

Jalynn looked at the sky, "Yeah. It's becoming more of an orange red. In about five minutes, it'll be completely gone and the orange will have taken over. To answer your question, I have no idea. I really like illustration stuff and painting. Painting is fun." She grinned at a memory of her painting a landscape and getting different shades of green on her arm by accident.

"Sounds cool. I've never been much of an artsy person."

"I'm not surprised by that. No offense," Jalynn chuckled a bit, "I'm assuming Rukia's art isn't top-notch professional, same with Orihime's."

Ichigo looked at her, "You're right… how did you know that?"

Jalynn shrugged as she watched the colours slowly morph into one, "I'm pretty good at reading people. Chad looks like he's good at sculpture and Uryu has pretty dainty fingers but they have calluses on them, so I'd assume sewing." She held up her fingers, which also had slight calluses.

"You are kind of frightening," Ichigo chuckled, amazed at how well she can read others artistic abilities.

"Thanks," Jalynn stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as she shoved him.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, too. Even though this American girl had a reputation of getting herself into some sort of trouble, she had many surprises and useful knowledge.

"Oh, the others are waking up!" Jalynn leaned forward when she saw Toshiro stand. She then blinked when she realized he seemed to be panicking.

"I won't be surprised if he's wondering where you went to."

Jalynn cupped her hands around the sides of her mouth and yelled, "Toshiro! We're up here!" She waved her hand when he looked in their direction.

Ichigo did one wave and he looked at the sky, "Hey, they're becoming one."

Jalynn stopped waving and she looked at the sky. Her hand slowly dropped and she smiled at the sky, "It's so beautiful…"

Toshiro blinked up at Ichigo and Jalynn and turned to see what they were looking at. He frowned at the trees and shunopped to where they were and looked at the sky. "What are you two doing?"

"Watching the sun rise," Ichigo answered when he realized Jalynn was too into the many colours that were given to them. He then waved a hand in front of her face, "Yo, you look like you're in a trance."

Jalynn didn't blink as she said, "Just… look at them." Her smile faded, "The colours seemed happy but… now they look sad. Like something happened last night." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head as she stood, "Well, whatever it was, I hope things get better."

Toshiro blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"She has a very unique ability to read colours and figure out people's artistic abilities. She assumed Uryu sewed and she's right. She was also right about Rukia's not-so-professional artistic abilities."

"Really?" Toshiro blinked at Jalynn, "Well, any way. We need to get some breakfast and head out."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry!" Jalynn stretched her arms, a smile on her face again.

Ichigo raised a brow, "Probably because you passed out and didn't eat dinner." He stood and looked at Toshiro, "So who's hunting this time? You or me?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I'll catch the fish since I can freeze the lake." With that, Toshiro pulled out Hyorimaru and dashed at the lake.

Jalynn leaned forward and watched him, "He's really good…" her eyes darted with every fish he caught and threw towards the shore.

"Yeah. He's just showing off right now. Come on," Ichigo grabbed her and jumped off the cliff.

Jalynn clung to him, nervous that she'd fall. She glanced over at Toshiro, who was stabbing into the water and flinging more fish towards the shore, "He's not even looking and he has pretty good aim." She watched as the block of fish went flying and landed on top of the others. There were two columns of ice blocks with fish in them sitting on the shore of the lake.

"Again, he's showing off."

"Why though?" Jalynn cocked her head as they landed on the ground.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and stretched, "Who knows. Maybe he likes you."

"WHAT!" Jalynn shrieked loudly. Her sudden loudness made Rukia sit up abruptly and Orihime to jump.

"Everything okay?" Rukia rubbed her eyes.

"Yup. Toshiro went fishing. Let's get a fire started so we can roast the fish and eat."

Toshiro joined them, sheathing Hyorimaru in the process.

Renji sat up, "Fish again? Ugh, I'm getting real tired of this white meat…"

"Fish is good," Two voices blended together as the words were spoken. Jalynn covered her mouth and looked at Toshiro, who just blinked at her.

"That was creepy…" Renji stood and stretched.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I'm just glad someone finally agrees with me. Fish is delicious."

"And it's good for the brain," Jalynn was on her tip-toes and she knocked on Renji's head and giggled.

Renji fumed a bit, "Stop hitting me!"

Rangiku sat up, "Did you just say someone was hitting on you?"

"No… I told Jay to stop hitting me." Renji flailed his arms, "WILL YOU STOP IT!"

Jalynn giggled and ran off towards the large rock and tripped in the process. She flopped into the water, but she continued to laugh. Her laughter quickly became contagious and everyone started laughing. Even Toshiro chuckled a bit. Jalynn finally stopped laughing as she got out of the lake and rung her hair out, "Do we need firewood?"

Chad shook his head, "We stocked up pretty well last night."

"Then let's get these cooking!" Orihime threw a hand into the air.

Toshiro turned around and stared at the fish. "Uh…" He glanced over his shoulder at Jalynn then back at the fish, which were no longer in frozen blocks of ice. He knew she had done that somehow, but didn't know how, exactly, "The fish are ready to be cook."

"Wow, you must be hungry Toshiro," Ichigo looked at him with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Ichigo waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah… why do you always correct me and not her?" He pointed a thumb at Jalynn, who wasn't paying attention to them, but was trying to help start the fire.

"It's simple. She would probably forget to call me Captain Hitsugaya and end up calling me something else," and with that, Toshiro scooped up the fish, "Get some sticks ready for those who don't have katanas."

Ichigo let out a puff of air, which moved his bangs a bit, "Fine, whatever. Renji, help me out."

"Why should I?" Renji stretched a bit, relaxing as he did.

"Because I said to," Toshiro glared in his direction.

Renji, like Ichigo, let out a puff of air, "Fine… how many do we have to make?"

Ichigo shrugged, "we have to make some for everyone who doesn't have a katana. So that's Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and… Jalynn."

"Four isn't a bad number," Renji grabbed a stick and started carving away at it, making a point. Ichigo followed his lead and started making one, too.

"How does your hand not hurt when you do that?" Jalynn gawked at Chad as he held a stick between his hands and rubbed his hands back and forth while the stick was stabbed into a piece of wood. She had heard in stories that people could start a fire that way, but she had never seen it done in real life.

Chad shrugged at her question.

"He's a tough guy," Rangiku winked at him.

Jalynn blinked and looked towards the sun and then at Uryu. She looked at a piece of wood that was sitting next to her and she snatched it up and walked to him, "Hey, this is going to sound weird, but can I borrow your glasses?"

Uryu blinked and he looked confused momentarily, then pushed them up his nose, "I don't think the sun's high enough to start a fire Jalynn."

"You never know till you try. I promise I won't break them. In fact, you can hold them. I just need to get onto the cliff again." Her eyes trailed to the cliff and she squinted at it.

Uryu sighed and took his glasses off, folding them and then wrapping them in a small piece of cloth he had in his pocket, "Be careful with them… I don't know why I'm letting you do this."

Jalynn took them and held them close, "Toshiro, could you take me up to the cliff?"

"Why do you insist on doing things like this?" Toshiro sighed, but wrapped an arm around her and shunopped towards the cliff.

Rangiku giggled and whispered to the others, "It's so obvious he likes her. It's so cute!"

Rukai smiled, "It is kind of cute. It's nice that he's gotten over…" she trailed off and hung her head a bit.

The others became silent, but nodded in agreement. "It is nice. And it's good for his health, even if Jalynn is a human girl and not a shinigami." Rangiku looked up at the cliff.

Toshiro landed and looked down at Jalynn, "So you're planning on trying to start a fire with Ishida's glasses and the sun."

Jalynn nodded as she unraveled herself from Toshiro's arm and got onto her knees, placing the piece of wood in front of her. "Could you look for some dead leaves please?" She looked up and batted her eyelashes at him.

Toshiro could feel his face fluster a bit at her expression. He composed himself quickly, though, and turned away, "Yes." He felt his face turn red again when he heard her chipper voice say thank you as he disappeared into the forest.

Jalynn watched Toshiro as he went into the woods. A goofy smile was on her face. She then giggled a bit and held her face in her hands, "His grip is so strong and comforting! And he's just" she cut off and composed herself, "He's dead Jalynn… remember…?" she suddenly got sad and she held Uryu's glasses up and aimed the glass flare at the piece of wood. She knelt there and waited.

Toshiro found some dead leaves and headed back to Jalynn. When he got there, he stood away from her and just stared at her. He took in her form, the way her body bent, the way her hair laid and flipped over her scalp. His face turned red from his own sudden desire and he shook his head, "Here." He approached her and held out his hand.

Jalynn jumped a bit and looked up. She saw the large pile of leaves in his hand and accepted them. "Thanks!" A smile crossed her face and she shut her eyes as she smiled. She then felt dumb and quickly turned away and placed the leaves on the piece of wood. She aimed the glass flare at the leaves and waited a bit. After about a minute, a small spark sprung from a leaf. A few seconds later, the leaves burst into small flames, "Do you have any more dead leaves or grass?"

"No, I'll go get some more," Toshiro turned.

"Be quick. The flames are probably going to die soon."

Toshiro nodded and ran off. Not even ten seconds had passed when he returned with an armful of dead leaves. "Here."

Jalynn grabbed some of the leaves and gently placed them in the fire. It grew a bit and she glanced down. Chad was still rubbing the stick to the piece of wood. No fire had started for him yet. Her ego suddenly got a boost from that and she beamed a bit as the fire started to eat at the wood.

Toshiro stood there and stared, "I'll go tell the others you got a fire started."

"Wait," Jalynn grabbed his robe, but didn't tug at it, "Take Uryu his glasses please." She held up the newly wrapped glasses.

"Okay." Toshiro took the glasses from her and stared at her momentarily before shunopping down to the others, "She got a fire started. Here Ishida," Toshiro held out his glasses.

"Impressive," Uryu took the small bundle and unwrapped it. His glasses perched on his nose and he pushed them up with his finger, "She can be quite useful, even if she does end up getting us into trouble."

"It's not like we're not used to that, though," Ichigo looked at Uryu as he stood up with the two skewers he had carved, "Here Orihime, Chad, Uryu." He handed them three of the skewers while Renji held onto Jalynn's.

"Oh, thank you Ichigo!" Orihime smiled and took her skewer.

Chad put the piece of wood down that was between his hands. They did hurt a little, but not much. He accepted his skewer and put a fish on it and then put one on Orihime's for her.

Orihime smiled, "Thanks Chad."

"Yeah."

Uryu stabbed a fish into his as the others pulled out their katanas and impaled fish onto the blades.

Toshiro turned and left them, joining Jalynn on the cliff. The fire was larger now, much larger.

Jalynn blinked, "Maybe the others should come up here…"

"I can take it down and come get you separately," Toshiro reached down and gently picked up the piece of wood and held it so the flame was up. He quickly, but carefully, went down to the others and put the a-blazed wood on top of the wood pile.

"That flame is pretty big," Rukia held her fish above the flames, as did the others.

Everyone nodded in agreement as their fish started cooking.

Toshiro turned.

"Captain?" Rangiku looked up at him.

"Yes?" Toshiro glanced over his shoulder at her.

Rangiku blinked and then smiled, "Nothing."

Toshiro raised a brow, "Okay…" he turned from the group and went to the cliff.

Jalynn stood there, staring at the sky again. She blinked when Toshiro appeared in front of her.

"Come on," he held out his hand.

Jalynn stared at his hand and then glanced down the cliff, "Erm…"

A sigh escaped his mouth and he got closer to her and grabbed her, "I won't let you fall." He tightened his grip on her waist as they went from the cliff to the ground below. They landed gently and he quickly let go of Jalynn and went to the fire and skewered a fish onto his weapon, "Come on, I want us to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay," Jalynn joined them.

Renji held out her skewer, "Here, we don't need you burning yourself on your fire."

Jalynn took the skewer and stabbed a fish with it before anyone offered to help her. She hunched down a bit and started roasting the fish. Her stomach growled loudly, "Heh… sorry."

Rangiku smiled, "Good thing we have a lot of fish!"

"Hehe," Jalynn smiled. She suddenly felt like she was helpful instead of useless, "That is a good thing…"

Toshiro glanced her direction unknowingly and studied her face. Even though she was smiling, she looked a bit sad and disappointed.


	29. Chapter 29: New Hope

**** WOO ANOTHER UPDATE OF THE STORY! Apologies for not getting it up here sooner. I've been drowning in homework and have had very little free time ;_; no joke. I'm either working on homework or sleeping, it seems. Once in a while browsing the web when I do have some down time so I can relax a bit and get rid of some stress. But I got this all typed up for you lovely readers :3 It is 3:19 in the morning and I have no regrets right now... that is until I wake up tomorrow at noon and freak out because I have a ton of homework to attend plus some cosplay stuff to work on. Bluh. Any way, next chapter will be up sometime. Don't know when, though. Hopefully not 5 months from today's date, though. Enjoy the chapter. It's not the best, but it is a new chapter!****

* * *

"Uggghhh…" Ashley stretched her legs and her three tails twitched. Her eyes were heavy with sleep as she looked around the village.

Kagome sat down and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as best as she could, "That was a long night."

"Agreed," Sango joined them, yawning after she said that. A sleeping Shippo and Kirara were resting in her arms.

Ashley blinked as she transformed back into her human-self. Even though they had gone to bed, none of them slept very well that night. Ashley didn't even remembering closing her eyes due to fear of the returning gang.

Miroku stumbled up to the women. The bags under his eyes hung low under his eyes, "I am going to assume all of you did not sleep very well, either?" He saw the lethargic postures of them and he leaned against Sango.

"Yeah, it's hard to sleep when you're too worried about being attacked… again…" Ashley said that bluntly as she almost fell over.

Inuyasha popped up out of no where.

Kagome looked at him, "Where have you been?" She raised a weary brow at him.

"Patrolling the area… I was hoping to find the Band of Seven and their leader. Find their hiding spot." He sighed and crossed his arms, "You all look tired. Didn't any of you sleep?"

They all shook their heads. "We were worried that they would come back," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha sighed, "Do you guys think you could make it with the sleep you guys did get?" Irritation rimmed his voice, but he attempted to control it.

Ashley nodded, "For a little while, probably. No guarantees if I suddenly fall asleep while walking, though."

"Sleep walking…" Miroku snorted and his hand, which had been resting on Sango's shoulder under his head, dropped down to her butt.

Sango peeped, "Remove your hand. Do not make me put Shippo and Kirara down."

Miroku moved his hand and sighed a bit. Today was going to be a long, tiresome day.

"Okay then, let's go. We've helped the villagers out enough last night before you guys went to bed," Inuyasha looked at the half burned down village. The Villagers were up and busy working on building new homes for the people who lost their homes.

Kagome nodded, "We need to get to head to the well and look for Jay." Her eyes darted towards Ashley who seemed to be in some kind of haze, not paying much attention to the group.

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and looked at the ground, attempting to avoid the topic of Jalynn's missing.

"Yeah…" Sango got a slightly worried expression on her face. All of them had doubts that she was alive. It had been two nights, one full day, since they had last seen her. Demons infested the forests along with Naraku's minions. Not to mention the Ban of Seven and other wack-os who sometimes venture into the foliage. Chances of her still being alive were slim. Very slim.

Uneasiness settled between the tired friends. "Let's go…" Inuyasha broke the awkward tension.

They waved bye to the villagers. Yuki ran up to them and hugged all of them, "Thank you all for helping us and protecting us! I hope you find your friend." She looked at Ashley serenely.

"Thanks… I do, too." Ashley hugged her. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially herself, but doubt was nibbling at her. Jalynn was smart, yes, but she was also clumsy and somehow always got into bad situations.

The group turned and headed back into the forest, leaving Koga behind to help clean up the mess. He needed to be there any way. The Band of Seven were lurking around that part and he needed to get the object they stole from him.

Miroku looked at Sango, who looked at Kagome. They were all silent as they walked. Inuyasha sniffed the air a bit, trying to pick up any scent of Jalynn's. Ashley had turned back into her kitsune form and was also sniffing the air. Both were having no luck with getting any sign of Jay.

"So… wonderful weather today," Miroku tried to lighten the mood.

Sango nodded, "It is nice today. Too bad we're all too tired to care too much…" she sighed.

"Yeah. Too bad," Kagome replied. She wished she could enjoy the day but like Sango said, she was too tired. Her head tilted towards the sky. The sun shone through the branches and leaves that covered them. It was probably around 9 or 10 in the morning from what she could tell the sun was positioned.

Ashley transformed back into her human form and leaned against a tree momentarily. They had been walking for around for only an hour and she was already exhausted. She hadn't slept at all that night. The others were able to doze off some and she watched them, tense to the bone. Ashley shut her eyes. They were too heavy.

"Hrng," Ashley jerked as she let out a soft snore. Her arms flailed when she realized she wasn't on the ground or leaning against the tree.

Inuyasha fumed, "Hey, stop! You're going to poke my eye out."

"Uh… oh sorry…" Ashley sweat dropped and then blushed when she realized Inuyasha was carrying her bride-style.

"I'm putting you down," with that, the half demon let go of Ashley's legs and basically dropped her to the ground, making sure she could stand before fully letting her go.

Kagome smiled, "Welcome back to the awake."

"How long was I out?" Ashley rubbed the back of her head as the dizziness left her senses.

"Uh…" Sango blinked out some sleepiness from her eyes, "Not very long… maybe an hour?"

Kagome looked at the sky, "Yeah, the sun hasn't moved much. You passed out real good though."

"I attempted to wake you up. Not even my butt grabbing affected you," Miroku turned to Ashley. There was a faint red hand print on his face. Presumably Sango's, since she was the only one who ever seemed to slap him.

Ashley sweat dropped again, "Uh…"

"Don't worry, we made sure he let go. Fast," Sango glared at him and she cracked her knuckles a bit.

"Glad you're awake, though!" Shippo suddenly appeared on Ashley's shoulder and he smiled.

"Oh!" Ashley smiled, "Glad to see you awake, too" She patted Shippo's head.

Inuyasha stretched, "We've made pretty good progress since you've been asleep." His finger found its way into one of his ears and he dug at it with a melancholy expression.

"That's good," Ashley blinked some and raised a brow as she asked, "How much?"

"Well…" Sango looked towards the sky and then at Ashley, "Inuyasha carried you while you slept and Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and I rode on Kirara for a bit after she woke up. We went on for about 20 minutes and probably gained 3 miles. Inuyasha continued to keep a nose out for any scents that could potentially lead to Jay."

Ashley looked at the ground, "I am going to assume there was none…"

Everyone but Ashley glanced at one another. "No… there weren't," Kagome shifted slightly. They had stopped walking.

"Okay," Ashley choked back some tears. Sooner than later, she knew she would have to admit it. She would have to admit that her friend was gone. What would she tell her mom? The cops? The world? She wasn't sure.

"Hey now, don't get all depressed," Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head and looked up, "There's still hope." A sudden realization crossed his mind, "Hey…" He stood there with an exasperated expression.

Kagome cocked her head at him, "Hmm? What is it?"

"I just realized…" Inuyasha turned his head towards the group, "What if she didn't head this direction?"

Sango blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha shifted and pointed a finger at the surrounding area, "What if she didn't head in this direction? What if she didn't stay in the forest, but went towards the mountains?"

"So… what you're saying is she could have easily gotten her directions mixed up and instead of staying in the forested area, ended up in the mountains?" Miroku scratched his head and leaned against his staff.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha made a fist and pounded it against his other hand's palm like a gavel.

"O…kay?" Ashley blinked at him, confused. What was so important about that little detail? She could have easily gotten back to the forest area they were in once day time came around. That is, if she was still alive when it peeked over the horizon.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, "And who went in the mountain direction?"

"The others!" Kagome finally understood, "The other group that ended up here! With the orange haired guy, big buff dude, white haired guy and… the females." She didn't feel like getting into description about them. Or at least the two who had very large breasts that she thought were actually fake and not real.

Sango, Miroku, Ashley, and Shippo all gasped.

"You're right!" A sudden hope sprung in Ashley. "She could've ran into them when she got lost! And is traveling with them right now!"

"Yes! That is a great possibility!" Kagome beamed, excited about the minor detail all of them had forgotten about.

Shippo threw his fists into the air, "Yay! Jalynn could be making new friends right now!"

Ashley smiled and giggled, "Yes, she could be…" She trailed off and looked at the sky as it beamed through the tree branches, "I hope she is, at least. With that, I feel less worried. That one with the white hair seemed very responsible."

They continued to walk, "He had attempted to help us during the uh… arguments that were brought up when we first got here."

"Oh… uh… sorry for stopping him," Inuyasha stared ahead. He hated apologizing, but he knew he owed it to Ashley and Jalynn.

Ashley blinked at him, then smiled, "Thanks… At least that white bushy guy killed that thing before it fully ate Jay. Though… by the way she was hanging onto that ganglia, I don't think she would've gone anywhere for a while." She started laughing. Hard. Her feet stopped and she bent forward, letting the disease of giggles take over her.

Everyone stared at her, concerned. "Uh… Ash are you okay?" Sango glanced at the others, worried.

"I..hahahahah heheheh…m fi hhahahahahhahaahahaa ne hehehehe" Ashley attempted to not laugh when she answered, but couldn't control herself. She was relieved at the possibility of Jalynn being with the other group. Then Inuyasha's apology in such a situation was very random. Plus, the reflection on the first couple minutes they were in Feudal Japan. It was all very comical to her because of the short amount of time that passed. "HAHAHHAHAHAH" Her laughter echoed around the forest.

"Calm down! We don't want to attract any mo-" Kagome cut off as a creature ran out from behind a tree at them. It screeched and bared its sharp teeth. Kagome screamed from the suddenness of the creature.

"ARRGHGHG!" Inuyasha jumped in its path with his blade out, "COME AT ME!"

The creature stopped and hissed at him. It stood tall, much taller than the half demon. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and let out a loud, deep screech that could break anyone. However, none of them were fully affected by it, since Ashley was still laughing uncontrollably.

Inuyasha's eyes sullened and he sighed, "Well this wasn't fun." With a slash of his blade, the creature fell to the ground, dead. He turned to Ashley, who was still laughing. "Either you calm down, or I'll make you!"

Ashley laughed harder and louder. Tears dripped off her chin as they seeped from her eyes. "I pfffhaahahahahhahahahahahaha " She doubled over as she tried to stand and ended up falling onto the ground. Her arms clutched her stomach as she kept laughing.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, "Well, let's keep going." He started walking away from the scene. Inuyasha followed.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Sango fumed at them, obviously irritated.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're continuing our walk towards the well." Miroku raised his brows at her and gave her a 'duh' look.

Kagome made a rather confused face, "Why are you guys heading out now? Ashley can't walk, she's in a fit of hysteria! We can't just leave her!"

"On the contrary," Miroku shot his pointer finger in the air enthusiastically, "we can! Just leave her in this fit. She'll come around. It's like she won't stop once she realizes she's alone." He turned and walked away, getting swallowed by the forest.

Sango went after him and Inuyasha, "Come on Kagome, he's right."

"What?!" Kagome was appalled, "We can't just leave her though! What if one of those demon things come back!?"

"I think her laughter will scare it away. I mean, if you were a creature and someone was laughing when you showed up and kept laughing, wouldn't you leave it alone? I would… I'd be scared of it." Sango glanced over her shoulder at Kagome, "Come on." She also disappeared into the forest.

Kagome shifted and looked at the sky. It was past noon already. "Fine…" she followed, reluctantly.

Ashley continued laughing. When she was finally able to blink back some tears, she realized she was alone. Her laughter died away and she lay on the ground. Her eyes darted back and forth. Crickets and other insects buzzed and sang their songs. Birds tweeted and flapped their wings as they flew from their nests. A small growl came from somewhere behind her, a little ways away. Her eyes grew and she sat up, alarmed. "Jay… you worry me to the point I have laughing fits. Not good…" she looked around, "You better be alive and with that other group…" She shut her eyes and a small smile spread across her face. Something inside her relaxed, told her that Jalynn was safe. "She opened her eyes and let out a breath of air, "WAIT UP!" she shifted into her kitsune form and quickly caught their scents and followed where they lead to.

A figured stood behind a tree, feathered fan covering her face. Her eyes squinted into slits as she took in the conversation that the American female had with herself. On her mouth, a small smile. "Thank you." She turned and stepped onto a large feather and flew towards the sky.


End file.
